Dans l'Ombre de mon père
by EvaliaStark
Summary: Être la fille d'un super héros n'est toujours pas si facile que l'on ne le croit, surtout quand on a l'impression de vivre dans l'ombre de ce dernier. C'est ce que vous découvrirez avec l'histoire d'Evalia Stark, la fille de Tony Stark. /!\ Fanfiction reprise de MON compte Wattpad (GhostAdventures-SLG)
1. 1 Evalia

La rentrée des classes n'est absolument pas le jour le plus aimé par les étudiants, et encore plus pour moi. Jamais je n'ai aimé la rentrée, car cela signifiait pour moi que je retournais chez mon père un homme surbooké par son « travail », ses soirées, ses conquêtes d'un soir et par le fait de sauver le monde. Mais c'était chez lui que je me sentais la plupart du temps tranquille pour étudier ou pour vaquer à d'autres occupations, malgré que la présence de de ce dernier était ce qui manquait le plus à ma vie.

Mon père est Tony Stark, un excentrique milliardaire, play-boy et philanthrope, mais il est tout aussi connu comme étant Iron Man, le sauveur du monde en compagnie des Avengers, et moi, Evalia Stark, 16 ans ne suis qu'une part de lui, l'ombre du tableau, toujours protégée pour éviter d'être révélée aux les caméras, ou encore montrer que mon père a été sérieux avec une femme pendant un long moment de sa vie... Ma mère et lui ont divorcé il y a de cela maintenant 14 ans, et cela fait donc 14 ans que je suis divisée entre eux, même si cela faisait seulement 4 ans que je vivais l'année chez mon père et les vacances chez ma mère alors qu'avant c'était l'inverse, tout cela parce que je voulais être dans un collège prestigieux, et maintenant c'était ma première année au lycée, mon premier jour et comme tout Stark qui se respecte, je me suis levée avec une bonne trentaine de minutes de retard, enfin j'aurais été plus en retard si le programme informatique de mon père, J.A.R.V.I.S, n'avait pas décidé à intervenir.

Rapidement, je pris ma douche, m'habilla simplement, je ne voulais pas paraître aux yeux des autres, comme l'enfant d'un milliardaire. La jupe que je portais était plissée et de couleur bordeaux, mon haut était bleu nuit par dessus lequel était dessiné un nœud papillon jaune.

Mes cheveux soigneusement coiffés, je fus enfin prête...

N'ayant pas le temps pour un petit déjeuné, je me permis de partir, évitant les remarques de J.A.R.V.I.S à mon égard me rappelant que le petit déjeuné était le repas le plus important de la journée. Je ne voulais pas être en retard, pas plus que ce que je ne l'étais déjà, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, ce n'était pas une bonne image de moi que je donnerai si cela arrivait...

L'ascenseur arriva rapidement, me laissant ensuite y entrer avant de le stopper brièvement pour le laisser entrer lui aussi, lui, mon père. Il ne s'était pas coiffé, sa cravate était bâclée, mais je ne me permis pas de le lui dire, je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère alors que cette journée ne me mettait déjà pas au meilleur de ma forme, pourtant nous nous échangeons des regards.  
_ **Veux-tu que j'appelle Happy pour t'emmener au lycée ?** Me demanda-t-il finalement, la voix légèrement rauque comme chaque matin.

_ **Non pas besoin, je sais encore me déplacer seule, et puis je n'ai pas tellement envie d'être prise dans les bouchons !** Lui répondis-je froidement.

_ **C'est comme tu voudras Eva', mais ce soir Happy viendra quand même te chercher !**

_ **Pour que tu montres à toute mon école que je suis ta fille ? Même pas en rêve papa, je sais me débrouiller, et puis je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des amis parce que je suis ta fille ! Je veux qu'on soit ami avec moi pour qui je suis et pas pour ce que je suis !**

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que j'étais sortie de l'ascenseur en courant tout en mettant mon casque audio. (Musique: Je marche seul)

Il est vrai que j'agissais souvent ainsi, j'avais toujours peur de la prestance de mon père alors que cela ne servait à rien, il m'aimait, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Ma course s'accélérait au rythme de la musique, en calculant la distance entre la maison et l'école, je savais qu'en une quinzaine de minutes j'y serais avec même 5 petites minutes d'avance, enfin c'était ce que j'espérais et ce qui était prévu, alors qu'au final j'y suis arrivé avec 7 minutes d'avance.

J'avais encore le temps de consulter l'affiche où était inscrit mon prénom ainsi que la première lettre de mon nom de famille suivit de près par le numéro du local où devait se trouver en toute logique ma classe, chose facile en théorie, mais en pratique c'est tout autre chose. J'avançais dans le bâtiment principal, l'entrée était ornée de casiers, ensuite un grand escaliers, les classes se trouvant donc aux étages supérieurs, c'était totalement différent du collège au final, comprenant ainsi que le local 204 était la quatrième classe du deuxième étage. J'y allais rapidement, un petit groupe était déjà présent, tous aussi nouveaux les uns que les autres. Je m'avança calmement.

_ **Vous...Vous aussi vous êtes en secondes avec plus de cours de sciences ?** Demandais-je calmement, tout de même gênée.

_ **Ouais, c'est bien ça ! Au fait je m'appelle Maxence Weyne et toi ?**

_ **Evalia S., je suis tout de même enchantée de faire ta connaissance Maxence !**

Maxence ainsi que les autres élèves me regardèrent étrangement, je n'avais pas donné mon nom de famille, enfin je n'ai pas osé le donner pour les mêmes raisons qu'expliquer ce matin à mon père, je ne voulais pas retourner dans son ombre, je ne voulais pas être vue comme la fille de Tony Stark, je voulais être moi, Evalia, juste Evalia.

Mes yeux parcourraient les yeux de tous, ils voulaient tous savoir, mais je ne voulais pas. La sonnerie retentit et nous entrions calmement dans la classe de taille moyenne certes, mais capable de contenir un maximum de 20 élèves, ce qui était le nombre exact d'élèves dans cette classe. Le professeur était quand à lui assit sur son bureau, nous regardant tous dans les moindres détails, ce qui mettait une grande partie de la classe mal à l'aise. Une fois tous assis, il fit passer un petit formulaire, où nous devions nous présenter.

Super... Rien qu'en le lisant, je savais que j'allais y passer, il demandait le nom des parents et chez qui nous vivions, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mentir, étant à Los-Angeles chez papa, et à New-York -à l'autre bout du pays- chez maman, ce n'était pas possible, comme quoi cette journée n'était vraiment pas celle que j'aimais. Quand tu veux enfin paraître pour la personne que tu es, quelqu'un va toujours tout faire pour te faire montrer ce que tu ne veux pas.

Les yeux d'un bleu profond de notre professeur, Mr Yoni, d'après ce qu'il nous avait dit, parcoururent rapidement toute la classe avant de s'arrêter sur Maxence, qui se leva. À ce moment, je vis à quel point il était grand, musclé, détails que je n'avais pas pu assimiler directement, il se présenta rapidement.

_ **Je m'appelle Maxence Weyne, j'ai 16 ans, je vis chez mes grands-parents, ici à Los-Angeles, mes parents étant décédés lorsque j'étais plus jeune, mes passions sont les volcans, les mathématiques. Si je fais ces études, c'est pour pouvoir trouver un travail chez Stark International, et donc travailler pour Monsieur Stark.**

Ah... Donc Maxence était quelqu'un qui souhaitait vraiment faire partit du personnel de mon père et donc, il fallait que je l'évite un maximum, être amie avec lui serait pour lui une occasion de pouvoir entrer dans l'entreprise avec plus de facilité. Ce n'était pas gagner d'avance. Rapidement suivit une jeune fille, métisse, et avec une chevelure indomptée, mais c'est cela qui semblait faire son charme, elle était belle, bien habillée et avait aussi un drôle de caractère... Enfin à première vue car c'était avec timidité qu'elle s'était présentée devant la totalité de la classe.

_ **Mon nom est Sarah Berry, j'ai 16 ans dans moins d'une semaine,... mon père Antoine Berry est directeur d'une maison d'édition, quand à ma mère Hélène Berry est institutrice maternelle, je vis donc avec eux ici... Mon...mon... rêve plus tard serait de devenir scientifique pour la N.A.S.A...**

Le reste de la classe se présenta chacun à son tour, j'étais encore la seule a n'avoir encore put parler. Je n'arrivais pas encore à anticiper ce qu'il allait se passer. Si je perdais le contrôle, je perdais la chance de réussir.

Je me leva ensuite, faisant face à toute cette micro-assemblée, mon regard les scrutant tous avec vivacité, je n'allais pas me laisser démonter, la peur de dire la vérité s'estompa quelques instants alors que le ton de ma voix s'éleva, avec toute l'élégance de la famille Stark. On ne naît pas Stark pour rien.

_ **Je me présente, Evalia S., 16 ans, je vis l'année ici à Los-Angeles chez mon père et pendant les vacances chez ma mère à New-York. Mon père travaille comme scientifique et ma mère travaille à la criminel. Mon projet de vie, serait d'être loin des désirs de mes parents, je veux faire ce dont j'ai envie, et donc d'être chercheuse en nanotechnologie et voir ce que la nanotechnologie peut engendrer dans l'amélioration de la vie humaine! Sinon, mes passions sont au nombre de cinq ce qui comprend : L'écriture, le chant, les sciences, la nanotechnologie ainsi que programmation informatique.**

_ **Je ne pense pas que S. Soit votre nom de famille Mademoiselle Evalia! Veuillez annoncer l'entièreté de votre nom de famille !** M'ordonna Mr. Yoni.

Ça y était, ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se passe était entrain de se passer...

* * *

 ** _J'espère que cela vous a plu, je tiens à rappeler que cette fanfiction est reprise de mon compte Wattpad ( GhostAdventures-SLG). Bonne journée à vous tous._**

 ** _EvaliaStark_**


	2. 1 Tony

J'étais encore en train de bricoler les améliorations de MARK 7 lorsque la voix de J.A.R.V.I.S se fit entendre annonçant à ma fille qu'elle était en retard pour aller à l'école. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle ne serait pas en retard si elle se levait à 7:30, ce n'était pas normal, et puis si elle serait en « retard », je le serais aussi pour la réunion de ce matin, et cela ne serait pas bon signe, surtout avec ma secrétaire.

Je levais lentement mon regard sur ma montre me figeant quelques instants, j'étais fichu, il était 8:00, dans 30 minutes j'avais cette fichue réunion.

Merci J.A.R.V.I.S, qu'est-ce que nous ferions sans lui ici sans lui, le retard des Stark serait encore prolongé, bien que cela ne me dérangerait pas, je n'aimais pas du tout assister à une seule réunion, qu'importe leurs importances.

Rapidement, je laissa tomber mes outils, montant à l'étage pour me préparer. Même le temps de douche fut bref, 4 minutes, un record. Alors que je mettais ma cravate, j'entendis le bruit de l'ascenseur. Il fallait que je le prenne, sinon je perdais avec certitudes quelques minutes supplémentaire.

Tans pis pour le déjeuné père/fille, je pris ma veste et courut vers l'ascenseur que ma fille bloquait la remerciant du regard, je me doutais qu'elle ne m'adresserait pas la parole une habitude chez elle et comme chez sa mère, -certes cela faisait 14 ans que nous étions divorcés, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à elle, elle lui ressemblait tellement-, nos regards continuaient à se parler, il fallait que je brise ce silence et cela le plus vite possible, avant qu'elle ne parte pour son premier jour au lycée, auquel je n'assisterais pas. Quel parent n'irait pas à la rentrée scolaire de son enfant ? Personne excepté moi ! Mais je savait que cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle se disait même habituée.

Le silence pesant, je me pris en main.

_ **Veux-tu que j'appelle Happy pour t'emmener au lycée ?**

 **_Non pas besoin, je sais encore me déplacer seule, et puis je n'ai pas tellement envie d'être prise dans les bouchons !** Me répondit-elle avec la froideur que je lui connaissais quand elle n'était pas d'humeur, c'était bel et bien une Stark !

_ **C'est comme tu voudras Eva', mais ce soir Happy viendra quand même te chercher !**

_ **Pour que tu montres à toute mon école que je suis ta fille ? Même pas en rêve papa, je sais me débrouiller, et puis je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des amis parce que je suis ta fille ! Je veux qu'on soit ami avec moi pour qui je suis et pas pour ce que je suis !**

Ces derniers mots me figent quelques instants, je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, sans doute avait-elle raison ? Le ton froid qu'elle eut employée me montrait que je la dérangeais, que j'étais de trop pour elle. En avait-elle marre de moi ? Je n'en savais rien, mais je ne comptais pas laisser cet incident passer sans rien dire, je lui en toucherais quelques mots le soir même.

Avant que je ne puisse enfin lui répondre, je la vis courant au loin, musique à l'oreille ! À la technologie briseuse de dialogues familiaux.

Je laissa les portes se refermer et me laissa porter vers l'étage où se trouvait la salle de réunion, je sentais que j'allais en baver. Des négociations entre les différents collaborateurs de mon entreprise. Pourquoi Pepper n'a-t-elle pas prit ma place, elle en a parfaitement les compétences, mais non, il fallait que le Grand Tony Stark soit présent, et puis cela ne me dérangeait pas, on pouvait m'entendre parler pendant des heures tellement je suis important pour eux ?

Je souris en sortant de l'ascenseur où m'attendait cette magnifique rousse qu'était Pepper, j'espérais seulement qu'elle ne me prenne pas la tête une fois à sa hauteur. C'était son petit rituel, qui devenait gênant avec le temps, voir même barbant.

Et comme prévu ce même rituel se déroula, mais oubliait-elle que je ne l'écoutais jamais ? Je n'en avais rien à faire d'entendre ses supplications, ses rappels à l'ordre, ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait, mon regard toujours porté sur mon téléphone où rien ne s'affichait, aucun messages pour me donner des nouvelles j'aurais bien aimer savoir si elle avait trouvé la route et qu'elle était bien arrivée à l'école.

Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, il n'y avait rien à craindre, personne ne savait que j'avais une fille depuis 16 ans et dont cela faisait 4 ans que j'en avais la garde annuelle. Personne, sauf ses anciens établissements scolaires, ses anciens amis ainsi que Pepper et Happy, mais tous avaient gardé le silence, donc les médias ne savaient rien. Une chance pour Evalia !

Les yeux rivés sur mon Starkphone, je n'entendais que brièvement la voix de l'un des collaborateurs, ce qu'il disait ne semblait en rien intéressant pour l'amélioration des nos collaborations, mais pour la dégradation de ces dernières enfin si c'était ce qu'il voulait sans le savoir.

L'heure sur mon Starkphone avançait considérablement, il était déjà 8:30 et ces discussions continuaient alors que mon attention ne se portait toujours pas sur eux je n'avais pas encore de nouvelle. Que faisait-elle? Était-elle bien arrivée ?

Je n'en avais pas les réponses et cela m'irritait.

_ **Mr. Stark !** M'interpella rapidement l'un des nombreux collaborateurs. **Est-ce que vous nous écoutez?**

_ **Oui ! Bien évidemment, mais je pense que vos arguments ne sont pas assez pertinents pour dire que vos projets vont améliorer l'image ainsi que les contacts entre nos différentes entreprises ! Si je vous dis cela, c'est parce que vous ne semblez pas avoir réfléchis en profondeur sur la qualité de votre dossier. Lorsque je vous entends j'ai cette « étrange » impression que nous allons rompre nos contrats de collaborations !** Répondis-je, un sourire en coin certain de ce que je disais.

Je ne pouvais que rire mentalement de la réaction de ces différents hommes, jamais ils n'avaient pensé à cela. Mais il est vrai que ces faits sont totalement possibles ce n'est pas à laisser de côtés !

Avec satisfaction, je me permis de m'éloigner à nouveau de leurs dires pour retourner sur mon téléphone, regardant les secondes, les minutes passées, ce n'était pas si marrant que cela au final. J'aurais largement préféré accompagné Evalia au lycée, la voir prendre ce nouveau départ à sa vie, mais non, Pepper m'avait imposé cette réunion. Cela se voit qu'elle n'a pas d'enfant à charge, surtout une adolescente, pouvant passer du calme à la colère...

Je suivais chaque mouvements ainsi que chaque paroles avec le plus d'attention possibles, bien que mon envie n'était pas présente, je priais pour que quelque chose me libère de cet ennui mortel, que cela soit un SMS, ou encore un monstre menaçant la paix sur Terre pour avoir au moins le moral pour me lever, mais rien de cela n'était en vue... Quel dommage ! C'est à ce moment que je pensais que Loki se délivrerait d'Asgard, mais encore une fois, ce n'en était pas le cas.

L'ennui me submergeant encore, je ne pus que regarder le regard de mes collaborateurs qui contrairement à moi ne s'ennuyaient pas, prenant un malin plaisir à chercher des solutions pour les projets futurs ou pour discuter de tout et de rien, ce qui est totalement pathétiques. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas parler de danger ? Des Avengers tiens ! Pourquoi pas parler d'eux, au moins j'aimerais avoir leurs avis, mais avec Pepper dans les parages, autant ne pas prendre le risque !

9:15... Quoi seulement ? Cela fait 45 minutes que la réunion a débuté, mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle s'éternisait, cela tournait au n'importe quoi, alors que je suis moi-même le ROI du n'importe quoi, mais ici c'était d'un ridicule.

Je retourna doucement sur mon Starkphone, et toujours rien, je n'étais même pas sûre qu'elle était en cours, je lança donc le logiciel de localisation crée par mes soins pour la localiser, je lui faisais confiance pour ne pas avoir à le lancer, mais jamais elle ne m'a prévenu, bien que je sais que nous n'avions pas prévu le seul envoi de message sauf quand elle arrivait chez sa mère, mais là je voulais tout de même savoir. La localisation se termina, elle était bien à l'école.

Ouf, je pouvais être tranquille maintenant, même si mes nerfs ne l'étaient pas, ces collaborateurs ne cessaient de parler, certains commençant à former des alliances, ce qui était totalement ennuyant, sortez moi de là.

Une micro-sonnerie se fit entendre, je regarda donc chaque pseudo-allié pour savoir qui en était le coupable, avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait du miens, je souris lentement, regardant le nom de celui qui a essayé de me joindre, ou de m'envoyer un message. C'était Eva', enfin ! Lentement je répondis, faisant attention à ce que ces « crétins » ne s'aperçoivent pas du nom de ma fille.

De : Evalia mon bébé

SMS: **Puis-je te demander quelques chose ?**

De : Moi

SMS : **Oui Eva' qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

De : Evalia mon bébé

SMS : **J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison, je me plais pas trop ici...**

De : Moi

SMS : **Eva' restes en cours, si tu en as besoin tantôt je peux toujours demander à Happy. Pourquoi ?**

De : Evalia mon bébé

SMS : **Non c'est bon ! Laisse !**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi me répondait-elle ainsi ?

* * *

 ** _Voici la fin du chapitre 1. Cette fois du point de vue de Tony, j'espère qu'il vous ait plu, en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter!_**

 ** _EvaliaStark_**


	3. 2 Evalia

La voix de mon professeur s'éternisait, je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre, je n'avais pas envie de tout révéler d'un coup, mais je le devais car les regards insistants que toute la classe portait à mon égard. La peur me prit au coup aussi rapidement que prévu.

J'en étais sûre maintenant, il fallait que je le dise... Exit les amis, exit la scolarité normale, je n'avais pas le choix... Ce n'était pas marrant. J'avais envie de partir, de m'enfuir, de rentrée chez moi.

Je regarda le professeur, ensuite les élèves de cette classe, mes mains tremblaient tellement la pression était grandissante, mais pourtant rien ne sortit de ma bouche, aucun mots, rien, que dalle.

Mr. Yoni attendait patiemment, je comprenais pas comment il faisait, si je me serais trouvée devant mon père, ce dernier aurait déjà explosé d'impatience, ce n'était pas un Stark pour rien, mais je voyais bien au regard de mon professeur que son attente diminuait, mais physiquement il ne le montrait pas. C'était tellement dure. J'aurais pourtant bien aimé continuer à ne rien dire, mais oui, je pouvais dire que je n'en avais pas envie.

_ **Je n'ai pas envie de le dire professeur ! Puis-je vous le dire à la fin du cours s'il-vous-plaît ?**

 **_Comme vous voudrez Mademoiselle ! Mais il serait tout de même préférable pour vos camarades de le savoir vous ne pensez pas ?**

 **_Je... D'accord...** Répondis-je hésitante, je n'étais pas prête du tout. **Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Alors s'il-vous-plaît, je vous en supplie, ne me le demander pas !**

L'expression de mon professeur fut celle de la défaite, je ne pouvais pas et ne voulais pas détruire ces années d'ombre d'un seul claquement de doigt tout briser ! Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, c'était ma volonté ainsi que le travail de mon père.

Je m'assieds à ma place sous le regard surpris de mes camarades, je n'avais pas écouté la demande de mon professeur et ils me voyaient donc comme une récidiviste, une anti-conformiste, ce qui n'était absolument pas faux, et puis au moins ils pouvaient parfaitement voir ce que j'étais loin de l'image que donnait mon père à la télé c'était un peu comme un RPG dans la réalité excepté le fait que je n'avais qu'une seule vie, une seule et unique putain de vie.

Je soupira alors que Mr. Yoni distribuait les premières parties du syllabus du cours de Sciences, je le feuilleta assez rapidement, et les sujets semblaient très intéressants, nous parlerons de technologies et cela annonçait même une visite à la Stark International... Eh bien j'allais être gâtée, une visite dans l'entreprise que je connais comme ma poche, dont j'en connaissais chaque secret et chaque membre du personnel. Cela allait être marrant, surtout si c'était Pepper ou mon père qui nous la présentait. Je devrais donc me faire discrète et donc ne pas me faire remarqué..

Après quelques explications du syllabus, je me permis de sortir discrètement mon Starkphone tout en le posant sur une surface noire pour éviter de voir la transparence de l'objet.

L'ennui mortel me força donc a enclencher l'onglet messagerie, envoyant des SMS à mes amies du collège qui n'avait pas eu la micro-bourse pour pouvoir se permettre d'entrer dans ce lycée qu'elles auraient aimés découvrir, certaines me répondirent comme Roxane (NDA : Petit cadeau pour toi mrs_skywalker_ ) et River, mais les autres, c'était comme si elles avaient disparut de la circulation.

Brièvement, je m'aperçus de l'heure qu'il était, je n'avais pas prévenu mon père de mon arrivée au lycée, mais je n'avais plus envie d'y rester, j'avais cette envie de rentrer, de profiter du reste de ma journée avec mon père, même si cette journée se passerait dans son laboratoire, et où je l'écouterais se venter de ses nouveaux projets, mais c'était cela notre quotidien lorsque l'on arrivait à être au même moment dans la Stark Tower.

De : Moi

SMS : **Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?**

Un SMS de retour ne se fit pas attendre, mon père me répondit assez rapidement, prouvant ainsi qu'il était tout comme moi, dans un ennui mortel dans sa réunion.

De : Iron papa

SMS : **Oui Eva' qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

De : Moi

SMS : **J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison, je me plais pas trop ici...**

De : Iron papa

SMS : **Eva' restes en cours, si tu en as besoin tantôt je peux toujours demander à Happy. Pourquoi ?**

Je rêve, il ne me comprenait pas, je n'étais pas du tout à mon aise ici, sans personnes, sans amies, sans Roxane, sans River, c'était vraiment horrible, atroce. Cela n'avait pas d'âme. Je me sentais tellement mal à l'aise dans cet endroit.

Avec finesse, je répondis une dernière fois à mon père, la colère au fond de mon cœur, je voulais la lui transmettre pour qu'il comprenne que cela me faisait mal, hurler de colère, enfin bien que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

De : Moi

SMS : **Non c'est bon ! Laisse !**

Je verrouillais mon Starkphone, le glissant dans mon sac tout en regardant mon professeur, je m'attendais à ce que mon célèbre père me réponde encore une dernière fois, mais cela n'en fut pas le cas et pour cela il avait le don, toujours ne jamais répondre une fois que je lui disais de laisser tomber l'affaire. Mais il était vrai que je ne voulais pas voir une seule voiture de la compagnie venir me chercher, ou même Pepper, elle était devenue célèbre comme porte-parole de mon père, et tout le monde avait aussi déjà vu Happy, il était le garde du corps de la famille depuis plus de 10 ans, donc cela aurait aussi fait grillée la couverture.

Maxence ainsi que Sarah continuaient à me regarder, qu'est-ce que cela en était énervant, mais c'est avec un léger faux sourire que je leurs réponds facilement. Un sourire digne de Stark comme dirait encore mon père.

La sonnerie retentit à 10: 30 je compris donc que chaque cours étaient par tranche de deux heures, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas au finale, au moins nous n'aurions que certains cours qu'une seule fois par semaine, et donc empêchait l'encombrement dans les sacs à dos. C'était astucieux voir vraiment judicieux.

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, mais Mr. Yoni m'interpella tout aussi vite. Je sentais arriver le mauvais quart-d'heure... Très mauvais signe, ce n'était pas bon du tout du tout du tout !  
Je pouvais sentir son insistance sur moi tandis que je gardais la tête basse. J'avais tellement envie de lui répondre, mais ce n'était pas respectueux envers lui, surtout qu'il était membre du corps professoral c'était la faute à pas de chance au final.

Je releva finalement la tête, c'était pas dans mes habitudes de faire cela, mais on devait se voir dans le blanc des yeux, cela semblait véritablement obligatoire et je ne pouvais que m'y soumettre. Sa voix commença donc à porter dans la salle de classe, alors que ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas d'un poil, c'était effrayant.

_ **Mademoiselle Stark, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas oser prononcer votre nom de famille devant l'ensemble de la classe ?**

 **_Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie que l'on me catalogue comme étant la fille du milliardaire le plus connu de Los-Angeles ! Parce que je ne veux pas que l'on me parle car je suis la fille de Tony Stark, j'aimerais que les gens me regarde pour la personne que je suis et pour la fille de... Alors s'il-vous-plaît, je vous demande de ne rien dire, je ne veux pas que cela s'ébruite et puis personne ne sait que Mr Stark a une fille, enfin sauf mes amis et mon ancien établissement scolaire.**

 **_Comme vous voudrez Mademoiselle Stark, mais sachez tout de même que votre secret ne sera pas garder bien longtemps !**

Je le savais parfaitement, mais si je le gardais assez longtemps, j'aurai le temps de réussir à me rapprocher de personnes de mon âge et j'aurais eu le temps de me faire des amis et pourtant je comprenais parfaitement ce que me disait Mr. Yoni, il savait comment les choses se passait dans l'établissement, mais je voulais faire passer l'idée dans l'oubli.

Son regard se porte sur mon sac, je m'attendais à autre chose à présent.

_ **Au faite Mademoiselle Stark, j'ai bien vu que vous aviez utilisé un Starkphone, bien qu'officiellement, un seul exemplaire existe, celui de votre père, si vous voulez garder votre secret, changer de téléphone pour venir en cours, prenez un Iphone ou un Samsung !**

 **_Bien professeur ! Je comprends tout à fait, j'ai juste oublié de le changer, erreur de ma part ! Veuillez m'en excuser !**

 **_Excuses acceptées Mademoiselle, je pense vous avoir assez retenue pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez y aller.**

Je remercia mon professeur avant de partir vers la cours de récréation, tous les élèves de ma classe était déjà attrouper ensemble. Je ne pus les rejoindre, je leurs cachait déjà beaucoup trop de chose, pas besoin de succomber à leurs questions. Je m'approcha lentement d'un petit groupe chantant quelques musiques, se mettant d'accord sur leurs chansons.

Ils chantaient parfaitement bien, en harmonie. Il formait une sorte de Glee Club je crois... Une chose que mon père ne supportait pas lorsqu'il était étudiant. Il m'avait souvent raconté que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait rapporter, mais si cela pouvait permettre de s'amuser ou d'améliorer ces compétences, cela ne me dérangeait pas et puis les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutaient pas.

J'aimais bien entendre leurs voix comme une bonne partie du lycée qui applaudissait au rythme de la musique, et je les rejoignis la-dessus, c'était impressionnant...

Surtout que cette musique je l'aimais plutôt bien, bien que je n'aime pas trop le groupe d'origine...

/dCWK3wDaeZU?t=13s

Il était vrai que cela leurs allaient bien, en plus j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient en couple, ils étaient magnifiques. Leurs voix étaient en harmonie et j'adorais vraiment ce que j'entendais, c'était beaucoup mieux de ce que j'avais déjà entendu mon père chanter, c'est beaucoup plus doux et absolument juste. Je ne pouvais qu'applaudir à la fin de leurs prestations. Je ne pouvais qu'être impressionnée, finalement, c'était sympas comme lycée, il y avait une âme, des élèves qui rendaient les moments de pause plus agréables et plus familiaux, même s'il n'y avait que certains élèves qui avaient le droit de vraiment chanter sous le regard des autres, même si je ne me cacherai pas pour chanter de temps en temps. Quand on a un beau-père qui chante à longueur de journée pendant les vacances, on ne peut qu'aimer la musique.

Je souris doucement lorsqu'un des chanteurs s'approcha de moi.

_ **Tiens tu es nouvelle ? Comment tu as trouvé notre prestation pour cette nouvelle année ? Et au faite je m'appelle Chuck... Chuck Grey !**

_ **Eva...Evalia S. ...Votre prestation était géniale ! C'est surprenant au vue de la difficulté de la musique... Je... je...je suis impressionnée... Tu...tu fais partie d'une classe de musique ?** Lui demandais-je le rouge aux joues, bien plus gênée que devant le reste de ma classe.

_ **Non, il n'y a pas d'option musique ici, mais il y a des clubs, est-ce que cela t'intéresserait ?**

_ **Je...Je pense bien que oui...mais...je crois pas que mon père serait d'accord...mais je suis d'accord pour essayer !** Dis-je enthousiaste.

Je voulais vraiment essayer, tans-pis pour l'avis de mon père, je trouverai bien un excuse pour les heures du club de chant... Oh mais oui, mais c'est bien sûre, je lui sortirais que j'ai réussit à entrer dans un club de sciences. Au moins pas de soucis pour les heures supplémentaires au lycée, le hic serait lors des représentations, mais je trouverai bien une solution, je ne suis pas une Stark pour rien... Tout problème a sa solution.

Le garçon qui m'avait adressé la parole demanda aux musiciens de lancer une musique, l'instrumental me vint rapidement en tête, je connaissais la chanson. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle chanson, c'était celle que mon père écoutait souvent quand il repensait de temps en temps au temps qu'il avait passé avec ma mère. C'était donc avec émotion que je me lança dans la chanson.

watch?v=UiE_Ox-ETpo

Alors que je continuais de chanter, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je me revoyais plus jeune lorsque je voyais mon père boire sur cette chanson, tout en s'en voulant d'avoir brisé sa famille pour son travail. Je savais qu'il en souffrait encore parfois, bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais vers lui.

Soudain je n'entendis plus rien, tout en finissant la chanson, je voyais tous leurs regards poser sur moi. Qu'avais-je fait ? J'étais certaine de ne pas savoir chanter et pourtant les voir surpris montrait parfaitement le contraire.

J'essuyais mes larmes avant de prendre mes affaires et d'aller m'enfermer dans les toilettes du lycée, j'avais peur.

Terriblement peur. Personne ne savait pour mon identité, mais en plus je venais de faire taire tout le monde juste en chantant, si les gens apprenaient que Tony Stark avait une fille, ça choquerais énormément, mais si en plus elle savait chanter, ils penseraient que je n'en serais pas digne même si j'aurais la science avec moi ! On ne retiendrait que la chanson...

Les images de ce qu'il se passait lorsque je chantais me revinrent en tête, je les voyais tous surpris, ébahis et certaines filles avaient même les larmes aux yeux, alors que d'autres filmaient la prestation. J'étais filmée... Oh non...

Je pris mon Starkphone et composa le numéro de papa, les larmes sur mes joues.

 **_Allô ?**

_ **Papa c'est moi... Je crois que j'ai fait un connerie..**.

* * *

 _Voilà, le chapitre 2 Evalia est en ligne, n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos commentaires!_

 _EvaliaStark_


	4. 2 Tony

Ennuyé par le manque d'explication d'Evalia, je me décrocha enfin de mon Starkphone, retournant non-chaleureusement aux discussions qui sévissaient autour de la table de réunion. Tous étaient plus ou moins d'accord pour dire qu'ils étaient déçus par ma non motivation pour leurs projets respectifs. Mais quand les arguments ne sont pas valables et manque d'un grand sens logique, il est tout à fait normal que je me vois dans l'intérêt de mettre de côtés des projets qui sont tout de même aussi vital pour mon entreprise.

Mon regard se tourna ensuite vers Pepper, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé la laisser seule avec eux après avoir sortit une excuse afin de prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour aller voler à l'extérieur ou encore aller améliorer mes gadgets dans mon atelier.

Et pourtant, je m'étais décidé de rester jusqu'au bout de la torture, quand on commence, autant terminer, et je l'avais appris à mes dépends depuis des années d'ailleurs, depuis qu'Evalia était venue au monde, bien que je ne l'ai jamais regretté vue qu'elle est mon trésor le plus précieux.

Ce fut avec patience que je patienta la fin de la réunion une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'en étais enfin délivré. Je sortis de la pièce, rapidement suivit par Pepper. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être collante ? Pourtant je m'arrêta pour la regarder ainsi que pour savoir ce qu'elle me voulait. Bien que mon instinct me disait que cela ne valait rien de bon et comme d'habitude, mon instinct ne se trompe jamais, je l'entendis jacasser ce que je ne voulais pas entendre : Des « Mr Stark » par-ci, et des « Oui mais se sont tous de même nos collaborateurs et vous leurs devez le respect » par-là, pour qui elle osait se prendre ? Pour ma mère ? Pour mon père ? Ou pour ma fille ?

Cette dernière idée me sortit tout aussi rapidement qu'elle ne m'était venue, jamais Pepper ne sera ma fille, déjà dans le plan d'âge et aussi du fait qu'Evalia me suffit amplement par son caractère et ses attitudes d'adolescente rebelle.

Pepper continua son interminable discourt, et j'étais certain que cette fois elle ne le terminerait pas avant qu'elle n'ait un mot de ma part, mais en cet instant je n'en avais pas envie.

En douceur, je leva la main, lui demandant de se taire, cela devenait tellement insupportable que j'ouvris les portes de l'ascenseur, ordonnant calmement à J.A.R.V.I.S de me diriger vers mon étage personnel, allant par la suite dans mon atelier atelier semblant parfaitement vide et pourtant désordonné, il y avait sur une des tables au loin, quelques livres de sciences, je savais parfaitement à qui ils étaient Evalia. Elle adorait les sciences, passant énormément de temps avec moi pour observer chacun de mes faits et gestes, même lorsque ses amies étaient invitées, enfin quand elle en avait. Avec ce nouveau départ, ce nouveau lycée, elle s'en est éloignée, car n'y étaient pas acceptées, et je sais parfaitement qu'elle en souffrait déjà, surtout être loin de Roxanne et Lola, ces trois mousquetaires... Ces inséparables...

Je savais ce qu'elle ferait à la fin de la journée, elle irait les retrouver et donc s'éloigner un peu de la maison, comme elle le faisait habituellement pour éviter de dévoiler notre secret...

Je m'approcha de la table d'Evalia, rangeant un maximum de ses affaires, tout en mettant un de mes éternel CD d'AC/DC, qu'est-ce que je pouvais en écouter une fois seul dans mon atelier, cela me permettait de ne pas me sentir seul, surtout depuis mon divorce... Divorce dont je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Tout était arrivé du jour au lendemain... Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, j'étais heureux, riche, pas seulement par l'argent, mais aussi riche de l'amour qu'il me manquait, j'étais père de famille, j'avais une femme, magnifique et dont Evalia a prit chaque trait que j'aimais chez elle sa gentillesse, ses cheveux, ses yeux et son nez. Elle était magnifique... Même si je souhaitais l'oublier, je n'y arrivais pas... Le souvenir de ce jour, me revenant comme jamais...

* * *

 _C'était une journée de décembre, je m'occupais calmement d'Evalia, je profitais enfin de la journée en compagnie des deux femmes de ma vie. Jena, mon ex-femme, nous regardait souriante, alors qu'Evalia, deux ans à l'époque, me tirait les cheveux avec un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres, et je me laissais faire, lui bisant le front la faisant rire avec le sourire, c'était tellement bien de la voir ainsi._

 _Jena aimait nous voir ensemble, et cela me faisait plaisir de les voir près de moi, mais pourtant je sentais que son regard était différent depuis plusieurs temps déjà, mais nous n'en n'avions jamais parlé, et je pensais pas que ce jour allait arrivé._

 _Evalia me regardait tout en gardant son sourire tendre, et cela me permettait de continuer à me sentir heureux en famille. Je la repris dans ses bras, la serrant doucement contre moi et m'approchant de Jena, lui souriant, et l'embrassant sur la tempe d'une manière délicate tellement j'avais peur de briser ma famille._

 _J'avais besoin de savoir, de lui demander ce qui m'échappait dans notre couple. Était-ce à cause de mon travail ? Était-ce parce que je la laissais souvent seule avec notre fille, et que je n'étais pas capable d'être le père que j'avais voulut être avec elle à sa naissance. Alors que je caressais le dos de notre fille, je croisais le regard de Jena, il n'y avait plus la lueur d'autrefois.  
__ _ **Tony donnes moi Evalia s'il-te-plaît !**_

 _ **_Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle est bien là avec moi ! Regardes là, elle en rit même !**_

 _ **_Non mais tu ne comprends pas Tony ! Donnes-moi ma fille...**_

 _Évidemment, je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir, son ton était froid, indifférent, sans l'amour qu'elle avait habituellement, et pourtant je lui donna notre fille, avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle partait dans la chambre de la petite, la suivant pour ne pas rater le coucher d'Eva, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'y vis, c'était totalement différent. Elle était en train de faire les bagages. Elle me l'enlevait. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi, celle que j'aimais partait avec le fruit de notre amour, je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me la retirait, alors que je les aimais tellement._

 _Je m'approcha encore plus, et posa ma main sur le poignet de Jena._

 ___ _ **Chérie ?**_

 _ **_Ne m'appelle pas comme cela Tony ! Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme cela !**_

 _ **_Jena... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, et pourquoi tu fais cela ?**_

 _ **_Je pars avec Eva ! Je veux plus rester avec toi ici Tony ! Je veux que notre fille vive loin de toi, de ton image imposante, et puis cela fait quelques temps que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi... Alors s'il-te-plaît Tony, laisses nous partir, mais tu auras toujours notre fille quand tu le voudras, mais je veux pas rester !**_

 _Sa voix était sincère et les mots étaient dure, je ne pouvais pas accepter ce qu'elle me disait, j'avais énormément de mal à emmagasiner. Alors ma « femme » et ma fille partaient, disparaissaient si soudainement de ma vie, surtout à l'approche de Noël, je ne pouvais pas accepter ce genre de situation, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que je les voyais partir... C'en était donc fini..._

* * *

Mon regard reprit la réalité, je regardais l'ordinateur face à moi, tout en chipotant à une bague, une bague que je connaissais plus que par cœur, c'était la bague que j'avais en temps qu'alliance, une alliance qui n'existait plus et que la seule trace de ce passé était Evalia, le seul lien qui existait encore, et que je chérissais encore chaque jour.

Lentement j'entendis une sonnerie d'appel. Qui me dérangeais cette fois ?

Je priais pour que cela ne soit pas Pepper...

Evalia.

Quand elle appelle c'est que ce n'était pas toujours bon signe. Je décrocha rapidement, mais l'entente de sa respiration, me fit comprendre qu'elle pleurait.

Encore, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qui lui avait fait du mal ?

_ **Allô ?** Fis-je rapidement.

_ **Papa c'est moi... Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie...**

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas rassurant du tout, et pourtant je devais l'être avec elle.

Prenant appuie sur la table de mon atelier, je l'entendais pleurer, je sentais qu'elle était véritablement mal. Je ne me doutais pas que ce nouveau départ était tellement dure pour elle, c'était totalement normal d'aller en cours, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

J'essaye d'aborder un comportement encore rassurant, enfin le plus rassurant possible.  
_ **Ma chérie, est-ce que tu pleures ? Pourquoi ?**

_ **J'ai fait une connerie... Je sais pas te l'expliquer comme cela, je veux te voir en face...**

 **_Je... Evalia... On se reverra se soir, n'essaye pas de rentrer, je suis à la maison et je demande à J.A.R.V.I.S de savoir ou tu es, alors maintenant tu fais le maximum, tu sèches tes larmes jusqu'à ce qu'on se voit et tu vas en cours, connerie ou pas connerie.**

Je venais de faire une erreur au vue de sa réponse rapide, mais je n'en avais pas le choix, je perdais patience.

* * *

 _Le chapitre 2 de Tony est aussi en ligne, n'oubliez pas, un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur, n'oubliez pas, je prends tous les commentaires en comptes._

 _EvaliaStark_


	5. 3 Evalia

Ma respiration était prise de sanglots, je savais parfaitement que mon père détestait cela chez moi, il n'aimait pas que je paraisse faible à ces yeux, mais cela en était trop pour moi. Je souffrais, j'avais mit ma couverture en danger, je pouvais m'amuser d'une telle manière. Je voulais pas lui faire honte.

Je ne voulais pas ternir l'image de la famille Stark, même si personne ne connaissait mon existence, mais cela était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais que m'en inquiété. Même si mon père était un homme adorable, il était toujours excentrique, arrogant, play-boy, philanthrope et milliardaire... Il le sera toujours. Je n'ai peu de souvenirs avec lui, ayant vécue tellement d'année chez ma mère en dehors des vacances...

Le ton de sa voix restait neutre lorsqu'il me répondit.

_ **Ma chérie, est-ce que tu pleures ? Pourquoi ?**

Mais bien évidemment que je pleurais, j'avais mal au cœur, les larmes se fracassaient sur le sol, formant presque un lac à mes pieds alors que j'essayais de rester moi-même. Mon souffle était saccadé et j'essayais bien difficilement de lui répondre.

_ **J'ai fait une connerie... Je sais pas te l'expliquer comme cela, je veux te voir en face...**

 **_Je... Evalia... On se reverra se soir, n'essaye pas de rentrer, je suis à la maison et je demande à J.A.R.V.I.S de savoir ou tu es, alors maintenant tu fais le maximum, tu sèches tes larmes jusqu'à ce qu'on se voit et tu vas en cours, connerie ou pas connerie.**

Alors il ne voulait pas en entendre parler pour le moment, il ne voulait pas m'écouter... Il ne voulait absolument rien savoir... Il s'en fichait, je n'avais donc aucune importance à son regard pour l'instant, me demandant juste d'être forte ! Mais je ne pouvais pas... Je n'arrivais pas, c'était tellement dure, j'aurais tellement aimé que Roxane soit là à mes cotés pour me réconforter alors que je raccrocha à l'instant au nez de mon père. J'étais perdue, sans amies, sans rien.

Calmement, je sécha un maximum de larmes, farfouilla dans les contacts de mon répertoire.

Où était-elle ? Où avais-je mit son numéro ? Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes que je le retrouva, avec un léger sourire qui disparut à l'entente de la sonnerie de reprise des cours.  
Je ne voulais pas y retourner. C'était trop dure et ce fut avec difficulté que je me dirigea vers ma salle de classe, vers le local 305. J'y retrouvais le reste de mes camarades de classe et pourtant il n'y en a qu'un que je ne reconnais pas, il me semblait même qu'il n'était pas présent lors des deux premières heures de cours.

Et bien se sera un nouveau nom à retenir, bien évidemment, cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'avançais vers une place lorsque le professeur nous ouvrit la porte, et se fut sans surprise que je me mis dans le devant, mais au plus près de la fenêtre, tout en trouvant l'axe pour ne pas avoir de soucis lorsque ce dernier écrirait au tableau. Pourtant je savais qu'en temps que première journée de cours, le rituel était qu'aucun cours ne se faisaient réellement, toujours avec le discours personnel des différents professeur. Mais celui-ci, professeur d'Histoire, commença à se présenter, sans aucune difficulté.

_ **Bonjour à tous, je me présente, je suis Mr. Rolway, je serais votre professeur d'Histoire pendant cette année académique, avec moi vous allez apprendre beaucoup de chose, comme la chronologie de nos présidents, les différentes époques des industries et vous allez aussi apprendre les plus grandes dates des États-Unis. Maintenant je vais vous prendre par ordre alphabétique et vous devrez me faire une description rapide de vous même me parler de vos parents, leurs noms et prénoms ainsi que leurs professions. Ensuite je veux que vous me dîtes vos passions et quels clubs vous penseriez intégrer prochainement ou non, cela va selon vos choix et ensuite, je voudrais que vous me parliez de vos projets professionnels.**

Aller c'était repartit pour un tour, mais cette fois-ci il n'y avait réellement plus aucuns échappatoires. J'avais réellement perdu la partie alors que le premier tour du jeu ne faisait que commencer.

Maudit Karma.

Ce fut donc avec plaisir que je sortis mon Starkphone pendant la présentation des autres élèves de ma classe, je n'arrivais pas à me changer les idées et je tapota rapidement un texte, un long, un court, je n'en savais rien, mais une chose était certaine, c'était que je l'écrivais avec le cœur, avec mes tripes. Surtout à l'amie qu'elle avait été pour moi et qu'elle était encore. Je ne pouvais pas m'en passé, elle en avait tellement vu à cause de moi, elle en avait vu de toutes les couleurs et était celle qui connaissait parfaitement mon petit secret.

Roxane.

De : Moi

SMS : **Ma Roxy, le premier jour au lycée n'aurait pas du signifier premier jour sans toi, je crois que je n'y étais pas bien préparée finalement. Toi et Lola me manquées sans que je ne puisse correctement l'expliquer, c'est tellement dure. Tous nos moments de folies me manques, tous nos délires et même cette infrastructure qui nous servait de collège me manque. Certes c'est de ma faute si nous sommes séparés, j'aurais aimé vous suivre, mais le fait de préférer les sciences à la musique m'était indispensable, même si je compte bien intégrer le club de musique de ce lycée, si cela peut me permettre de savoir que vous seriez près de moi par la pensée. Mais arrêtons de parler de moi... Comment vous allez toutes les deux ? Comment se passe vos premiers cours dans votre nouveau lycée ? Les miens sont totalement sans vie, et ne m'attirent pas. Comment se passe aussi vos nouvelles amitiés ? Ici moi je n'ai rien... J'espère tellement vous revoir, et surtout te revoir, toi, Ma Roxy, Ma meilleure amie, Ma sœur de cœur ! Je t'aime.**

Ce fut sans hésitation que j'envoyais le message, un sourire sur les lèvres malgré que le nouvel arrivant ne faisait que regarder l'objet entre mes mains et je n'en fit pas abstraction, la seule chose que je voulais était un message de retour. Un SMS tout aussi long que le mien, me montrant l'importance du message, j'espérais tellement qu'il soit identiques au mien.

De : Sister Roxane

SMS : **Ma Evali', comment te dire cela... C'est la plus mauvaise rentrée scolaire de ma vie, tout est totalement différent depuis que nous sommes séparées, même si cela ne fait qu'un jour, j'aurai tellement aimé être avec toi et Lola, car Lola n'est finalement pas avec moi, et je ne sais pas où elle est, désolée. Moi aussi je n'ai personne ici, je me sens tout aussi seule que toi, en plus de tout cela, les mecs dans ce lycée sont tous des abrutis et des dragueurs du dimanche, pire que ton père quoi ? Même si je dois avouer que ton illustre père se débrouille bien mieux qu'eux avec son charme naturelle. L'option musique est bien, mais j'aurais pensé que cela serait mieux quand j'ai vu leurs grilles horaires, mais bon ce qui est fait est fait Evali'. Exemple là j'ai cours d'histoire musicale, et franchement je déteste cela, je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'histoire musicale soit aussi barbante que l'Histoire normale.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en coin, alors elle aussi était en histoire, même si le thème n'est pas totalement identique et cela me faisait quand même plaisir de savoir que nos sentiments de manques étaient réciproques, mais s'en était ainsi à présent, le temps jadis avait fait que tout changeait à cet instant, je me permis d'y répondre une nouvelle fois.

De : Moi

SMS : **Eh bien Roxy, moi aussi j'ai Histoire, mais l'Histoire que tu n'aimes pas ! Bon là le prof nous fait faire les présentations et ça va bientôt tomber sur ma gueule ! Je le sens !**

De : Sister Roxane

SMS : **LANGUAGE Evali' tu es une Stark quand même ! LOL**

De : Moi

SMS : **Hé quoi tu te prends pour le meilleur ami de mon père, Steve ! Bon attends c'est bientôt mon tour, je te laisse. Je t'aime Roxy.**

Je rangea rapidement mon Stark phone et regarda les personnes passant encore, finalement le regard du nouveau, ne me dérangeait plus autant qu'il y a quelque minutes, je me permis de tourner la tête pour mieux le regarder.

Il était beau gosse. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun clair, mais coiffés de la coupe oreiller, celle qu'on ne touche pas en sortant du lit, mais cela faisait son charme. Ses yeux, quand à eux abordaient une couleur marron profond, ce qui s'accordait un maximum avec ses cheveux, et se fut à ce moment que l'on cita son nom qu'il se leva. Alors c'était comme cela qu'il s'appelait et ce nom lui allait comme un gant.

_ **Mr. Parker ?** Lança rapidement notre historien de professeur.

_ **Mon nom complet est Peter Parker, j'ai 16 ans, je n'ai rien à raconté sur mes parents, ses derniers sont partis il y a bien longtemps, depuis je vis chez mon défunt oncle Ben Parker et chez ma tante May Parker. Ma tante s'occupe de moi depuis que je suis petit et elle n'a jamais travaillé car c'était mon oncle qui travaillait. Alors mes projets professionnels sont d'être soit photographe, soit être scientifique chez Osborn ou Stark Industries. Voilà c'est tout ce que je veux faire de manière professionnel. En ce qui concerne les Clubs de ce lycée, je pense intégrer celui de Sciences ou de photographie.**

 **_Bien Mr. Parker... Mlle Stark ?**

Le silence se fit rapidement en classe, tous les regards de la classe se tournèrent rapidement vers tous les membres de la classe. Ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'un Stark entrerait dans l'établissement, surtout qu'ils n'avaient jamais été au courant qu'il existait une ou plusieurs familles Stark. Mais bon.

Quand il faut y aller, il fallait y aller. Je me leva et tous les élèves me regardèrent les yeux écarquillés, alors c'était cela que je leurs cachais ?

Oui bien évidemment !

Je resta sur place à planter mon regard dans les leurs, les regardant, j'avais pas envie, mais si l'ont me prenait de court, je ne pouvais pas me retourner, changer de nom de famille. Et puis finalement, cela ne serait pas si mauvais que cela ? En vérité, je n'en avais aucunes idées ce qui pour un descendant Stark était étonnant...

_ **Le nom que je vous cachais était Stark... Je m'appelle en réalité Evalia Maria Stark, je suis la fille de Tony Stark, CEO de la Stark Industries et grand scientifique que tout le monde connaît aussi sous le nom d'Iron Man, alors que ma mère est Jena Tenlor, capitaine de la criminelle de New-York. Actuellement, l'année je vis chez mon père. Mes projets professionnels sont d'être scientifique en nanotechnologie et en se qui concerne les Clubs, j'aimerais intégré celui de musique. De plus je tiendrais à ce que l'information sur mon nom de famille ne fuite pas !**

 **_Euh juste à dire, Stark n'a jamais eu d'enfants, donc soit tu es une menteuse pour être populaire, soit ta mère est une Marie couches-toi là, mais en tout cas, moi je ne te crois pas !** Répliqua une fille, que je qualifierais de pétasse de service !

Voilà... Là... Ces mots sont dures à entendre, mais c'est le scénario que je n'avais jamais imaginé qui arriva... celui du « Mensonge ».

* * *

 _Et voilà le troisième chapitre d'Evalia terminé, je suis tellement contente de l'écrire, je suis tellement bien. Cela me fait du bien et j'espère que cela vous a plu, n'oubliez pas un petit commentaire ^^"_

 _EvaliaStark_


	6. 3 Tony

Peu à peu après la fin de mon appel, je me mis à regretter l'action que je venais de commettre, j'avais perdu patience certes, mais en temps que père mon devoir était de la rassurer, et qu'ai-je fait ? J'ai fait tout le contraire bien que d'un côté elle avait cherché, elle n'a pas à vouloir rentrer après seulement deux heures de cours. Cela n'est pas respectueux pour l'établissement dans lequel elle se trouve, mais aussi pour moi qui paye son cursus scolaire.

Je déposa lentement mon téléphone sur le coin de la table, et retourna à la construction des améliorations que je pouvais entreprendre pour le prochain MARK, et je pensais qu'elles seraient nombreuses, et je ne me trompais pas.

Je voulais que le prochain MARK soit plus rapide que ses pairs, qu'il soit moins gourmand en énergie et dans un même temps qu'il soit bien plus puissant. Connaissant parfaitement les soucis que j'avais eu pour les autres pour rallonger la puissante tout en diminuant l'énergie, je savais qu'il fallait que je modifie encore certains calculs, c'était gagné d'avance. Ou pas.

Et pourtant je gagnais en confiance comme à chaque fois, et la musique d'AC/DC au maximum ne pouvait que m'aider.

Mes voyages entre MARK, les ordinateurs étaient en musique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chanter chacune des chansons qui passaient heureusement que personnes ne me voyaient en train de chanter, sinon j'aurais pu les entendre dire que je chantais faux, et dans un second temps, j'aurais pu perdre ma putain de crédibilité. Bien qu'avec Evalia, je la perdais à chaque fois et elle n'hésitait pas à me le rappeler lorsqu'elle en parlait avec sa mère ou avec Pepper, les prenant dans un fou rire immense alors que personnellement cela n'est pas drôle et c'est dans ces moments là que je pense à remonter le temps pour m'empêcher de tomber sous le charme de Jena et ainsi éviter d'engendrer cette adolescente rebelle, prise par la technologie qui sépare les jeunes de leurs familles, bien que niveau technologie j'y étais pour quelque chose, mais cela n'était pas du tout la même chose !

Les chansons défilent, tout comme les minutes, et je continuais à être seul, tranquille, j'étais dans mon élément et personne ne me dérangeait et je commençais enfin à véritablement bricoler ce nouveau MARK, mon nouveau bébé, il ressemblait à tous les autres, mais avait vraiment un air différent des autres, un peu plus agressif, enfin cela était sans doute dût à la manière dont je l'ai façonné avec la musique ambiante, mais il n'était pas mal du tout, il était parfait, bien évidemment j'y rajouterais les couleurs me correspondant, le rouge métallisé et le jaune.

Finalement, ce nouveau joujou m'avait totalement fait oublié qu'une certaine Stark voulait partir de l'école, et puis elle ne l'avait pas quitté, j'en étais certain, déjà je l'aurais entendu avec J.A.R.V.I.S, il était très coopératif pour une intelligence artificielle et le semblait moins avec Evalia, ce qui semblait être un exploit.

Bref !

Le temps passait tellement lentement, enfin c'était ce que je ressentais alors que je finissais enfin cette nouvelle armure. J'étais encore seul et le CD s'enclenchait en boucle pour la sixième fois, je ne savais même pas l'heure qu'il était à ce moment de la journée, et pourtant il ne devait pas être tard et donc qu'Evalia n'était pas encore rentrée et que donc la discussion que je voulais ce matin pourrait avoir lieu. Enfin c'était ce que je croyais...

_ **J.A.R.V.I.S quelle heure est-il ?** Lui demandais-je rapidement, tout en frottant mes yeux.

_ **Il est actuellement 20:00 Monsieur, cela fait donc assez longtemps que vous êtes occupé Monsieur. Il y a-t-il un problème Monsieur ?**

 **_Non ! Attends ?! Quoi ?! 20:00 et tu ne m'as rien dit ! J.A.R.V.I.S ! Tu me dois des explications !**

 **_Désolé Monsieur, mais vous m'aviez demandé de vous déranger lorsque quelqu'un voulait vous voir, lorsque Mademoiselle quittait l'école avant la fin de la journée de son emploi du temps ou encore quand elle rentrait à la tour Monsieur !**

 **_Donc si tu ne m'as pas déranger c'est qu'elle n'est pas encore rentrée ! J.A.R.V.I.S localises Evalia !**

 **_ Bien Monsieur !**

Je regardais l'écran où J.A.R.V.I.S recherchait quelconque trace d'Evalia, mais en cet instant, il n'y avait rien, aucun signe, comme si elle avait éteint son téléphone, voir pire l'avait cassé. Certes, je ne le montrais presque jamais et que personne ne savait, mais je tenais véritablement à ma fille, comme chaque jour depuis sa naissance et surtout depuis la séparation. La localisation échoua plusieurs fois, sans jamais rien trouvé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, je ne pouvais quand même pas aller la chercher en temps qu'Iron Man dans les rues, ça serait tellement bizarre et illogique !

Et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui me retenait, c'était la simple logique des choses...

J.A.R.V.I.S lança une énième fois la localisation et étrangement un léger signal se faisait entendre, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder, -paniqué-, l'endroit où elle était !

Ce fut avec surprise que je m'aperçus qu'elle était encore au lycée, qu'est-ce qu'elle y faisait ? Je n'en savais absolument rien et j'avais véritablement envie de le savoir. Je regardais la direction qu'elle prenait, mais la nuit étant déjà tombée, je n'étais pas du tout rassuré à cet instant. Je me décida d'aller dans mon garage et pris l'une de mes nombreuses voitures et démarra en direction du lycée, j'étais rapide, essayant tout de même de ne pas brûler les feux rouges.

Au loin je l'aperçus, elle avait son stupide casque sur ses oreilles, encore déconnecté du monde, mais dans ses gestes ainsi que dans ses yeux, je voyais parfaitement qu'elle se sentait mal, -sans aucuns doutes le fait que sa mère et son petit frère lui manquaient-, c'était une situation identique chaque année, à chaque changement d'habitation que cela soit l'avant ou l'après vacances, et je ne pouvais que la comprendre bien que je n'avais jamais vécu de tel situation étant enfant.

Je continuais pourtant à la regarder, et je ne pouvais aimer le fait qu'elle semblait toujours ailleurs, alors que je klaxonna plusieurs fois pour avoir son attention, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne semblait pas entendre.

Je soupira rapidement avant de regarder les alentours pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait presque personne, je me permis donc de sortir de ma voiture et de rattraper Evalia, touchant doucement son épaule, provoquant de sa part une réaction en chaîne : un sursaut et un coup de poing retourné qu'elle arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement, en me reconnaissant.

_ **Ah c'est toi...** me fit-elle tout en rabaissant son bras dans un soupir.

_ **Bien sûre que c'est moi Eva' ! Tu croyais que se serait qui d'autre ? J.A.R.V.I.S ?!**

_ **Non papa... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

_ **Je suis venu te chercher ! D'ailleurs d'où tu quittes le lycée à 20:00 ?**

Je n'eus aucune réponse de sa part, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au final. Je lui pris son sac à dos et la fit monter dans la voiture, reprenant ensuite le volant. Non mais !

Je roulais et elle restait silencieuse, -sa maudite musique dans les oreilles-, je ne pus m'empêcher de connecté son Starkphone à l'enceinte de la voiture, il fallait que j'entende les conneries qu'elle s'infligeait dans les oreilles !

watch?v=eNA3lp257G8

Lorsque j'entendis la première note, je m'attendais tout de même à quelques choses de concret et non quelque chose dont je ne connaissais aucune paroles, car ce n'était pas dans notre langue, s'en était une toute autre. Je pensais même qu'il s'agissait ici de français, et je crois que je n'avais pas tord ?

Où avait-elle été les chercher, je la regarda depuis le rétroviseur et je la voyais chanter en « mute » la musique qu'elle semblait connaître par cœur.

La route du retour se fit toujours sur cette même musique qui se répétait à chaque fois qu'elle semblait s'arrêter. Bien que je trouvais cela pathétique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir qu'elle me ressemblait énormément.

Elle possédait mes lubies écouter un même artiste pendant une durée indéterminée, jouer avec ses mains pour expliquer quelques chose, ou bien se terrer dans le silence pour éviter de parler de sujets sensibles. J'aurais aimé que de ce côté, elle le tienne de sa mère.

Alors que j'arrêtais la voiture, je la vis en sortir presque aussi rapidement que lors de sa sortie de l'ascenseur de ce matin.

Il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose.

* * *

 _Et voilà encore une fois un chapitre de terminé, n'oubliez pas, je répondrais à tous les commentaires soit par MP ou quand je ferais un article de réponse ;)_

 _EvaliaStark_


	7. 4 Evalia

Je me rassieds silencieusement, j'avais mal au cœur suite aux paroles de cette peste qui vint à se présenter après moi, je ne l'aimais pas ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de remettre ma parole en cause et n'avait aucunement le droit d'insulter ma mère de Marie Couches-toi Là, surtout que ma mère n'a jamais été ce genre de femme. C'était une femme aimante, adorable, qui m'aimait malgré ses différents avec mon père, et qui aimait mon petit frère, Jamie, de 10 ans mon cadet qu'elle avait eut avec mon beau-père Didier et pourtant ils me manquaient tous les trois.

Je resta sur place, n'écoutant plus ce qu'il se passait en cours, j'avais tellement envie de pleurer, de m'en aller de cette classe. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un ne croyait pas en ce que je disais, et puis d'un côté cela me rassurait, je n'avais pas la même situation qu'auparavant, mais c'était tout de même horrible, je me faisais passer pour une menteuse, ce que je n'étais absolument pas...

Tout ceci me tourmentait l'esprit et cela se faisait remarqué par mes traits de crayons sur le bloc note que je possédais, les mots « menteuse » et « Marie Couches-toi Là » parsemaient ma feuille, je les écrivais avec rage, avec tristesse, car oui j'avais fortement envie de pleurer une nouvelle fois.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'étais une Stark et je me permettais de tomber dans la tristesse, alors que je n'en avais pas le droit, alors que le regard de Olivia, cette pétasse, se montrait victorieux, elle avait trouvé une future victime, où bien l'était déjà, en la personne d'Evalia Stark moi !

Et dire que je pensais que cette journée commençait bien merci pour le réveil J.A.R.V.I.S ! Je devrais le désinstaller, bien que cela ne ferait aucunement les affaires de papa, il en a absolument besoin.

Malgré tout, je restais silencieuse, je rageais, j'explosais de l'intérieur, mais à l'extérieur j'étais douce, calme, j'aurais aimé que tout reste comme lors du commencement de la journée. Je ferma les yeux, essayant d'écouter ce qui m'entourait, et j'entendis le froissement de quelques papiers devenues boules. Je savais parfaitement où elles allaient finir, sur moi, ou dans la poubelle à la fin du cours.

Essaye de penser à autre chose Eva... Essaye de penser à autre chose...

Je me permis de me concentré sur le tableau de Monsieur Rolway, il se lançait dans l'introduction de son cours qu'il nous passait en même temps, au moins je pouvais apprendre quelque chose de bien pour la première fois de la journée. Car avec Monsieur Yoni, cela ne c'était pas passé de la même manière, il nous avait laissé du temps libre après les présentations, ici, on attaquait directement le cours, ce qui n'était pas mauvais, au contraire, je préférais cela à un temps libre, rapidement je regardais chaque mouvements de notre professeur d'histoire, prenant note de ce qu'il notait, rajoutant cela à son syllabus, on ne sait jamais, tout pouvait être important et dans l'examen de décembre. C'est à ce moment là que papa m'aurait sortit : **Tu fais bien de t'y prendre à l'avance !** Alors que maman m'aurait sans doute dit : **Tu es bien la fille de ton père, mais Eva prends du temps pour toi car Stark ou pas, tu restes une adolescente et tu as besoin de moment shopping !** De ce côté là, je ne savais jamais lequel écouter, et c'est ce qui est normal étant enfant.  
Le cours continuait encore et encore et j'écoutais d'avantages essayant d'éviter les regards d'Olivia, des regards persistants, évidemment c'était presque impossible, elle était installée à quelques bancs sur la même ligne horizontale que moi.

Son regard était toujours méchant, et accusateur de méfaits alors que je n'en voyais toujours pas l'utilité, alors que cependant, il me rendait encore plus mal qu'autrefois, j'aurais tellement aimé que la fin des cours soit plus rapide, mais je ne pouvais pas en demander temps premièrement car ce n'était pas possible et secondement il fallait laisser le temps au temps, le laisser parler librement et nous faire jouer le rôle qu'on se devait de jouer à l'instant malheureusement le beau rôle devenait le plus mauvais, celui du gentil canard devenant un canard boiteux et détesté des autres.

Mon père semblait avoir plus de chance que moi, tout le monde le croyait quand il disait quelque chose, et quand il montrait qu'il n'avait ni femme, ni enfant devant les caméras, tout le monde le croyait, et un peu trop même ! Stark n'était tout de même pas un nom de famille courant dans la société actuelle il fallait donc se douter que j'avais réellement un lien avec ce dernier.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il se passait. Tans pis.

La sonnerie retentit une bonne dizaines de minutes plus tard et j'attendis que cette peste sorte. Ce qui ne tarda pas longtemps, pourtant je voyais bien que cela arrangeait Monsieur Rolway, qui s'approcha de moi, une fois tout le monde partit. Il me regardait, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ?

Son regard me rassurait et il ne semblait pas me vouloir du mal, je me laissa border à la confiance.

_ **Mademoiselle Stark ?**

_ **Oui Monsieur ?**

_ **Alors comme cela vous voulez rejoindre le club de musique ? C'est une chance pour vous, je suis justement le professeur qui s'occupe du club ! Si cela vous intéresse vraiment, nous recrutons aujourd'hui après les cours à la salle 004. Bien évidemment, vous devrez passer une mini audition.**

Je le regardais totalement surprise alors qu'il sortit un livre de son sac, qu'il me tendit. Je le pris doucement, tout en le feuilletant rapidement, il y avait énormément de chanson. Je me demandais pourquoi ? Sans doute pour cette mini audition.

_ **Choisissez une des chansons pour nous la présenter au club, si votre voix plaît au groupe déjà présent, vous serez accepté, même si elle ne me plaît pas.**

Je souris doucement, gardant bien précieusement le livre entre mes bras, j'allais entrer dans le club de gré ou de force. Je devais avoir confiance en moi, comme quand je suis à la maison. De plus j'avais déjà chanter devant le club pendant la récréation, juste pour le plaisir, mais là, cela influencera mon entrée ou non. Et j'avais fortement envie d'y entrer.

Je le remercia avant de quitter la salle de classe, ne lâchant pas le bouquin du professeur, et je me dirigea vers le même endroit que lors de la pause de 10:00. Le «Glee» Club était toujours là, présent, chantant encore et encore, j'appréciais vraiment leurs prestations et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder Chuck et ses camarades, ils étaient fusionnels et toujours aussi complices dans les différentes chansons, riant même à la fin de ces dernières. C'était toujours mignon à voir après tout.

Je ne décidais de ne pas manger, regardant ensuite les différentes partitions du bouquin, cherchant la chanson que j'interpréterai dans quelques heures. Bien que je vis Peter se mettre devant moi, pourtant rien ne sortit de nos bouches, aucuns sons. Qui voudrait parler à une « menteuse » où la fille d'une « Marie Couches-toi Là » ?

Peter restait tout de même et je gardais mon regard sur lui en souriant lentement, essayant ensuite de retourner sur ces partitions.

_ **Est-ce que tu es vraiment la fille de Tony Stark ?** Me demanda-t-il calmement. **C'est parce que j'ai beau regarder sur internet, mais il n'y a aucune traces de toi, aucuns signes, mais j'ai bien envie de te croire.**

C'était une première et en même temps une bonne nouvelle, quelqu'un cherchait à me croire dans ce foutu lycée.

_ **Oui et je vais te dire pourquoi il n'y a rien sur moi dans les articles. Premièrement mon père a toujours voulut me garder secrète tout comme son mariage et ensuite son divorce avec ma mère. Deuxièmement ayant vécus seulement les vacances pendant 10 ans chez mon père, personne ne savait rien, et maintenant cela fait 4 ans que vis l'inverse, donc les vacances chez ma mère et l'année chez mon père, il profite que se soit les vacances pour s'afficher un peu plus. Mais aucuns journalistes n'a comprit le stratège de mon père. Et en dernier point, est-ce qu'une photo de moi et mon père peut te faire croire en mon récit ?**

N'ayant pas de réponse de sa part, je me demandais vraiment s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de ce que je venais d'expliquer. Sans doute qu'il essayait de faire la même chose que la peste d'Olivia. Rien que d'imaginer cela me donnait mal au cœur, je ne pouvais pas faire réellement confiance aux personnes de ma classe.

J'allais tout de même dans mon téléphone, allant chercher une photo de mon père et moi, une des meilleures de nous deux.

Je me souviens de ma réticence quand il avait voulut la prendre, lui avec sa casquette bleu, ses lunettes de soleil et pull street-hair pour éviter d'être reconnu et passer un moment père/fille avant que je n'aille en vacances chez ma mère. C'était marrant et au final je n'ai même pas regardé l'appareil.

Un faible sourire étira mes lèvres et je la présenta à Peter, qui l'analysa attentivement. C'était étrange, j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il regardait. Bien que mon père était quelques peu méconnaissable, on pouvait bien voir que c'était Tony Stark si on regardait bien. J'avais de plus en plus peur, une peur qui ne te retire pas seulement les tripes, mais cela te retire aussi l'impression d'être en vie. Et c'était totalement ce qu'il m'arrivait, et j'avais peur que cela me change totalement les idées. Je commençais à avoir confiance en Peter pour lui montrer la vérité. S'il n'acceptait pas, tans-pis pour lui, et je me vengerai à ma manière.

À la manière de la fille de l'excentrique, Play-boy, milliardaire et philanthrope Tony Stark, car ce n'est pas la force qui aide... Mais l'esprit.

_ **Je te crois !** Me dit-il alors que je commençais à perdre espoir.

_ **Merci... Je commençais tout de même à perdre espoir tu sais !**

 **_Pourtant, même si personne ne le sais, quand on regarde cette photo, on voit bien que vous vous ressemblez... Vous avez les mêmes yeux, les mêmes airs. Donc je te crois... Sinon tu lis quoi ?**

En plus de me croire, il commençait à me demander ce que je faisais. Ce qui était étrange, mais dont j'appréciais tout de même le geste. Je tourna les yeux en douceur et retourna ensuite à ces partitions, j'aimais tellement regarder ces différentes partitions, elles avaient toutes une musique qui parlait, certes pas d'une vie que je connais bien que certaines oui. J'avais envie de prendre celle qui me représentait, celle qui représentait mes sentiments, mon histoire. J'avais besoin de parler de ma vie en chanson. Et Peter commençait à le comprendre lorsque je ne lui prêta plus attention et qu'il vit les notes de musique, se rappelant ce dont j'avais parlé lors du cours.

Il sourit et regarda finalement avec moi les partitions, essayant de comprendre le sens des musiques, ce qu'elles semblaient faire sur mon moi intérieur, celle que je montrais pas au monde qui m'entourait, pas même à mes proches, la jeune fille brisée par le divorce de mes parents, la petite fille qui n'a pas su grandir avec ses deux parents en même temps. Et c'est cette image de moi que je garda pendant toute la journée.

Il était 16:30 lorsque je me dirigea vers la salle 004 pour passer l'audition, j'avais choisi la musique qui tenait mon destin entre ses mains.

Beaucoup d'élèves de ma promotion passèrent, ils avaient tous une belle voix. Et un sens de l'interprétation qui entraient dans ce que j'avais vu de la part des élèves du club. Pourtant lorsque je m'avança au milieu de la classe en quittant le rang des auditions, tout le Club, surtout Chuck me regardèrent, ils m'avaient déjà entendu dans la cour de l'école.

Je sentis mes mains se crisper et je continua à les regarder, Monsieur Rowlay me regardait en souriant lentement.

_ **Alors qu'as-tu choisis comme chanson Evalia ?**

 **_ What I Did For Love.**

 **_ Très bon choix Miss, tu peux commencer.**

J'hocha lentement la tête, déposant doucement la partition devant moi, laissant Rowlay se mettre au piano et ainsi commencer le jeu des notes, les harmonisant.

Et je commença, les souvenirs au son des paroles me revenait, je me laissais porter par la mélodie, l'harmonie. Ma voix, je la laissais porter, je laissais mon cœur crier, crier comme la petite fille qui avait souffert ainsi que comme l'adolescente qui avait subie les insultes qu'on envoyait à sa mère.

.be/watch?v=v9RofjYtuAk

La chanson se terminait dans un silence de plomb pour la seconde fois de la journée, c'était mort. J'ai fait un mauvais choix, et en plus de ce que j'avais vu pour les autres, il ne disait rien des résultats de manière direct.

Je regarda Rolway, qui hocha lentement la tête, je ne connaissais rien de sa gestuelle. Ce qui était dommage, mais c'était comme cela.

_ **Bien... Evalia tu verras le résultat demain ! En attendant merci ! Tu peux donc rentrer chez toi, et encore merci pour ta participation.**

Je ferma les yeux, laissant le bouquin de musique sur le pupitre et sortit, il était 18:00 à présent, beaucoup étaient passés avant moi, et d'autres passaient encore. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie avant de voir Olivia, étrangement habillé, enfin pas vraiment, elle devait sans doute avoir réussit la sélection des Cheerleaders, voilà pourquoi elle en abordait maintenant la tenue. Elle s'approcha de moi et me bouscula ensuite, je me retourna vers elle, le regard noir, non mais !

Je la regardais lentement ce qu'il se passait, enfin ce qu'elle allait faire, je la supportais, mais vraiment pas.

_ **T'as un problème « Stark » ? Tu crois avoir réussis ? Mais personnes voudra de toi, parce que t'es une menteuse, et puis ton « papa » te connais même pas !**

 **_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais au juste ? Qui es-tu pour savoir quelque chose de MA vie ? Ou même de celle de mon père ? Que sais-tu vraiment de la vie de Tony Stark ?!**

 **_J'en sais beaucoup plus que toi « Stark » ! Je sais qu'il est en couple avec Pepper Pots, sa secrétaire ! Ma mère est la numéro 3 de la Stark Industries !**

Je me mis à rire, d'où Pepper était avec mon père ? D'où cette femme était en couple avec ? Mon père ne l'aimait pas, et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Le nombre de fois où elle avait du me garder pendant les vacances ou pendant l'année quand papa partait avec les Avengers ou pour le travail et que cela avait mal tourné !

Je la détestais tout autant qu'Olivia.

En plus qu'elle possédait de fausses informations, sans doute des rumeurs de bureau, sans doute le jeu que devait jouer Pepper auprès des autres pour que mon père puisse garder un semblant de vie privée. Mais la douleur était là, très puissante.

Mon rire restait présent, nerveux, et Olivia se sentait mal à l'aise, tellement mal à l'aise que je sentis sa main s'abattre sur ma joue.

Une joue qui devint rapidement chaude et douloureuse, jamais personne ne m'avait encore frappé de la sorte, personne n'avait baissé sa main sur moi.

Je regarda ensuite Olivia, je voulais aussi lui rendre son coup, mais non rien ne venait, j'avais envie de lui donner la même sensation, mais si sa mère était la numéro trois de l'entreprise de mon père, je ne savais pas ce qui pourrait me retomber sur la tête.  
Voyant que je ne lui répondis pas, elle se permit de m'en mettre une seconde, et ainsi de suite, semblant s'acharner sur moi, en plus, ses mots semblait de plus en plus francs, mais faux, mais me faisait horriblement mal au cœur, je n'aimais pas cela du tout, je souffrais de plus en plus. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je haïssais la rentrée scolaire.

_ **Tu mens, jamais Stark n'a eu d'enfant ! Et puis tu réagis pas maintenant ! Tu sais que je connais la vérité, t'as peur d'agir ! Sale traînée, tu dois être pire que ta Marie Couches-toi là de mère ! Fille de traînée !**

 **_Je ne mens pas !**

 **_La ferme !**

Mes joues me brûlaient de plus en plus, mais elle arrêta partant ensuite. Je fermais les yeux, qu'est-ce que je me haïssais ? Qu'est-ce que je haïssais cette journée ?

Me dirigeant vers les toilettes, je remarqua dans le miroir, les gourmes sur mes joues, les rougeurs, elle n'y avait pas été de main morte, et c'est en me regardant, que je laissa les larmes que je retenais à chaque douleur, elles coulèrent, me brûlant intensément plus. Je ferma les yeux en soupirant, je voulais me retrouver un peu avec moi-même, sacrifiant ensuite du temps pour rentrer, je ne voulais pas déranger mon père, je voulais pas qu'il vienne me chercher, je rentrerais toute seule. Et puis il fallait que ces gourmes et ces rougeurs disparaissent !

Je ne savais même pas combien de temps j'étais restée dans les toilettes lorsque je sortie du lycée, il était tard, il faisait sombres et quelques élèves passaient encore les auditions pour le club de musique. J'étais sortie, mettant mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles, mettant la seule musique française que j'avais, la seule que je connaissais, elle parlait tellement de la souffrance.

J'avançais encore quelques pas, j'entendis malgré le son dans mes oreilles des coups de klaxons, mais je ne me retournais pas, ce n'était sans aucun doute pour moi, enfin c'était certains. Je continuais encore mon chemin avant de sentir une pression sur mon épaule. Non, pas elle ! Elle allait payer, j'étais plus dans l'école.

Je serra mon poing et me retourna vivement, voulant lui donner un coup.

Oh non ! Je rabaissa rapidement le poing, c'était papa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Et son secret ? Il pouvait toujours être avec des journalistes ou des paparazzis à ces trousses, et pourtant il était là, devant moi.

_ **Ah c'est toi...**

_ **Bien sûre que c'est moi Eva' ! Tu croyais que se serait qui d'autre ? J.A.R.V.I.S ?!**

_ **Non papa... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

_ **Je suis venu te chercher ! D'ailleurs d'où tu quittes le lycée à 20:00 ?**

Je soupira lentement et ne lui adressa pas la parole, restant dans ma musique, la remettant sur mes oreilles, je n'adressais donc plus aucun mot à mon père, j'avais pas envie de lui raconter et puis de toute façon, il ne voyait rien, absolument rien. Pas même ma souffrance.

Je sortis rapidement une fois garée dans le sous sol de la tour, je devais retrouver ma chambre, me permettre de pleurer, la vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Et pourtant...

La seule chose que j'entendis pour le reste de la nuit était la voix de mon père qui essayait de me parler avant de retourner à ces inventions. Je partis ensuite dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _Et voici encore un chapitre de terminé, j'espère que cela vous ait plu! Bonne continuation dans votre lecture!_

 _EvaliaStark._


	8. 4 Tony

Je resta seul pendant quelques minutes sur le parking de la tour. Son état m'inquiétait, mais je restais distant, ne voulant pas l'énerver plus qu'elle ne semblait l'être déjà.

Qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé pour que son comportement soit si distant et agressif en ce jour de renter ? Je n'en savais rien. Pourtant j'étais censé connaître ma fille.

Je rentra lentement dans l'ascenseur, montant jusqu'à notre étage privé, elle semblait déjà dans sa chambre, son sac de cours sur la table du salon, pour être bordélique, elle est la meilleure, combien de fois devrais-je lui rappeler que ses affaires ne doivent pas traîner ? Ce dernier étant ouvert, je me permis de regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur le sac d'une femme montre toujours sa personnalité. Enfin c'était tout ce que ma mère m'avait appris avant sa mort.

Sur cela, j'aurais aimé la remercier.

Je fouillais, mais il n'y avait rien intéressant, enfin si... Son Starkphone était dans le fond de son sac, éteint. Elle venait donc de se séparer de la seule preuve de son héritage. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Depuis que je lui avais offert une copie de mon Starkphone, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, jamais lâcher... Je me permis de l'allumer et je retrouva en fond d'écran la seule photo que nous avions fait à deux dernièrement loin de tout, juste un moment père/fille qui me semble n'en avions plus depuis qu'elle soit revenue de New Brunswick, étant donné que nous nous croisions seulement lors des repas.

Un soupir franchit la porte de mes lèvres et remit ses affaires dans son sac à dos. J'étais tellement calme, mais en même temps l'inquiétude sur le comportement de ma fille me gagnait. Ce fut donc en douceur que j'allais vers la porte de sa chambre, y toquant une première fois. Évidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter, je n'eus aucunes réponses.

Mais en étant un père assez curieux et protecteur, j'allais bien me permettre de forcer. Si son sac à dos ne pouvait me permettre d'en savoir plus, une bonne discussion pouvait bien m'aider.

Je toqua une nouvelle fois, de manière bruyante cette fois-ci. Il fallait que je sache.

_ **Eva, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?**

Pas de réponses alors que je l'entendais bouger dans sa chambre, elle ne voulait sans doute pas me parler, mais pourquoi ? Il fallait donc que je recommence, je n'allais pas baisser les bras aussi facilement.

_ **Eva ! S'il-te-plaît ?**

 **_...**

 **_Evalia, troisième fois...**

Toujours rien ! Bon cette fois là serait la dernière, je ne pouvais pas ne pas savoir, en plus de tout, je l'entendais encore bouger dans sa chambre, elle ne disait rien. Était-ce par ma faute ? À défauts de réponse, j'essayais cette dernière fois.

_ **Evalia Maria Stark, j'exige une réponse de ta part !**

Ce dernier essaie se voua à l'échec. Oui, je devais l'avouer, il m'était toujours impossible de gagner avec Evalia. Elle était une tête de mule née, et quand elle avait une idée, jamais elle ne la lâchait. Un peu comme moi au final.

Ce fut délicatement que je quitta donc le périmètre de sa chambre, me dirigeant vers la cuisine, prenant un verre de Whisky, le seul remède à la situation actuelle. Je tourna légèrement le liquide ambré dans le verre avant de le porter à mes lèvres. Je souris, au final, cette journée n'avait pas été de doux repos. Et ne le serait certainement pas pour les trois heures et demies qui restent avant le commencement de la nouvelle journée.

Calmement, mon verre à la main, je partis vers mon atelier retrouver le nouveau MARK que je venais de commencer dans l'après-midi. Un magnifique joujou beaucoup mieux que les précédents à mon goût, mais tant que je ne l'avais pas terminé, je ne pouvais le savoir.

Mes outils n'avaient pas bougés, une fois en main, je recommença le travail, l'esprit tout de même inquiet pour ce qu'il se passait à l'étage. J'avais tout de même agis assez violemment lors de son appel, sans doute qu'elle me le rendait en rentrant tardivement et silencieusement ? Je souris lentement, c'était bien une descendante de la famille Tenlor. Mais bien évidemment une Stark aussi.

Alors que je continuais les avancées de ma nouvelle armure, j'entendis le son d'un SMS. Étrange, car habituellement plus personnes ne me dérangeaient après 20:00. Qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un message ? Intrigué je regarda rapidement. C'était un message de Roxane, la meilleure amie d'Evalia. Lorsqu'elle m'envoyait un message, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à entrer en contact avec elle, et vu le fait qu'elle avait éteint son Starkphone, il était totalement évident que Roxane n'arrivait pas à la joindre.

Je parcourus une nouvelle fois le SMS de la jeune fille, souriant, malgré la séparation, elle semblait toujours attachée à Eva et cela me faisait plaisir, je pouvais toujours avoir confiance en elle, surtout quand Evalia n'allait pas bien lors de voyages scolaires.

De : Roxane Sky.

SMS : **Bonsoir M. Stark, j'aimerais savoir si Evalia allait bien car je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'elle était en cours d'histoire ?**

De : Moi

SMS : **Il est normal qu'elle ne te réponde pas, elle a laissé son téléphone éteint dans le salon, mais son comportement est étrange depuis qu'elle est rentrée. Vous êtes vous disputées ?**

De : Roxane Sky.

SMS : **Non pas du tout M. Stark. Mais elle ne semblait pas apprécier le fait d'être au lycée...**

De : Moi

SMS : **J'imagine Roxane, je vais encore essayer de lui parler et je te dirais quoi, tu connais Evalia, une vraie tête de mule.**

De : Roxane Sky.

SMS : **Oui je sais M. Stark, je vous remercie tout de même.**

De : Moi.

SMS : **Ce n'est rien Roxane.**

Je souris doucement, elle était toujours polie cette jeune fille, elle agissait avec Evalia comme Steve agissait avec moi, c'était marrant à voir et j'y soupçonnais un air de famille fort fort lointain, mais c'était toujours bien que quelqu'un soit derrière elle, surtout quand elle se doit de cacher son histoire à tout le monde pour son bien.

Je soupira lentement, tout en continuant calmement les améliorations, je réfléchissais à comment avoir les réponses à ces questions de parentalités... Si seulement mes parents étaient encore de ce monde, j'aurais sans doute eut plus de conseils en tant que père célibataire.

Même en prenant le temps de réfléchir, l'idée que Jena était meilleure que moi n'était pas une idée à niée, elle l'était, elle avait toujours eut l'aide de son nouvel époux, Didier Mcnight , pour élevée Evalia et leurs fils dont le nom ne me revient plus trop à l'esprit, et puis à quoi bon, je devais pas forcément le savoir, vu qu'il n'y a qu'Evalia qui compte réellement pour moi...

Vaincu par l'idée de savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, je pris mon téléphone une seconde fois, tout en demandant à J.A.R.V.I.S. de bien vouloir afficher à l'écran ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre. Elle était dans cette dernière, une bonne chose, et elle dormait ce qui était encore plus rassurant. Je composa le numéro du fixe Jena, qui ne tarda pas à décrocher, encore heureux que nous étions sur le même fuseau horaire, un choix que nous avions fait pour Evalia.

Première sonnerie... Rapidement suivit d'une seconde... Puis d'une dernière avant d'entendre la voix de Didier ! Punaise, je pouvais pas directement tombé sur Jena, cela aurait été cent fois plus facile mais non, il faut toujours que se soit lui qui décroche.

_ **Allô ?** Fit-il rapidement.

_ **Oui Didier, c'est Tony, serait-il possible d'avoir Jena s'il-te-plaît ?**

 **_ Elle n'est pas là, c'est à propos de quoi ? D'Evalia ?** Il avait visiblement deviné, c'était vrai que je n'appelais pas souvent là-bas, donc de toute évidence ça concernait toujours la princesse.

 **_ Oui cela concerne Eva' j'aimerai savoir comment Jena ou encore toi, faîtes pour savoir quand elle vous cache quelque chose ? Je pose cette question parce que pendant 10 ans c'était vous deux qui l'aviez pendant l'année scolaire... Et que c'est la première fois qu'elle est bizarre avec moi le jour d'une rentrée des classes, les trois années précédentes, elle n'avait jamais été comme cela !**

Je l'entendis soupirer, je savais parfaitement qu'il pensait de moi que je n'étais qu'un génie, play-boy, philanthrope, milliardaire ainsi qu'un très mauvais père de famille ! Certes je n'avais pas l'expérience de ses dix années passées avec Evalia pendant plus de 10 mois, alors que je ne l'avais pour les vacances, et encore, c'était souvent mon assistante qui s'occupait d'elle, mais jamais il n'avait le droit de dire que j'étais un mauvais père, j'étais bon, mais avec peu d'expérience c'était tout.

_ **Bien... Si elle te parle pas et qu'elle écoute de la musique c'est que c'est pas bon du tout, là ça veut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et qu'elle ne veut pas en parler, par honte ou bien qu'elle se sent pas acceptée à cause de toi !**

 **_ Comment cela à cause de moi ?**

 **_Écoutes moi bien Tony Stark ! Tu n'as jamais voulut annoncer publiquement que tu avais un enfant, que tu avais Eva', et quand tout le monde entend qu'elle s'appelle Evalia Stark, la plupart des gens devint ami avec elle pour la popularité, et d'autres ne la croient pas, la prenant pour une menteuse et insultant Jena de tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Tu n'assumes pas Eva !**

Les mots qu'il sortit me surprenaient, je n'étais absolument pas au courant de cela, de cette version là de l'histoire. Je grogna, bien sûre que j'assumais ma fille, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit exposée aux caméras.

_ **Bien sûr que j'assume ma fille, sinon pourquoi je me suis battu pour avoir sa garde ! J'aime ma fille ! J'aime Eva' si je ne l'annonce pas c'est pour la protéger ! Lui éviter de subir le regard des caméras, éviter que sa vie soit un mensonge !**

 **_ Mais elle se ment déjà assez comme cela Stark !** Me répondit-il froidement, il se comportait vraiment comme un second père pour Evalia. **Toute sa vie, elle se doit de mentir à cause de toi, elle se doit d'être la meilleure car elle peut pas être la fille indigne du grand scientifique que tu représentes dans tous les États-Unis, enfin ça c'est quand les gens la croient, bien que les professeurs ne peuvent qu'y croire... Donc quoi qu'il arrive c'est à toi de désamorcer la bombe Evalia avant qu'elle n'explose, enfin si elle veut en parler, mais on peut pas t'aider Jena et Moi, vu qu'elle est sous ta responsabilité. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne soirée.**

Sans que je ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Didier me raccrocha au nez.

Finalement, il n'avait pas tord du tout, c'était à moi de tout faire, mais la nuit porte conseil. J'allai donc me coucher, il fallait que je réussisse avant qu'Eva ne craque...

* * *

 _Héhé, et encore un chapitre au point de vue de Tony terminé. En espérant que cela vous plaise! Merci en tout cas pour vos lectures._

 _EvaliaStark._


	9. 5 Evalia

Je me leva nonchalamment et épuisée comme le jour de la rentrée, une semaine plus tôt. Rien n'avait changé, sauf que je faisais partie du Glee Club : J'avais réussi, tout comme quatre autres élèves de l'école, et cela n'avait en rien changé le comportement d'Olivia à mon égard, et papa n'en savait guère sur ce qu'il se passait, bien qu'il s'était soudainement rapproché de moi.

Je soupira, frottant mes yeux et prenant ce qui remplaçait mon Starkphone un simple Samsung note, et regarda l'heure, encore trente minutes pour me préparer avant de partir. J'allais donc prendre une douche rapide, efficace, et m'habilla d'une jupe droite noire, d'un t-shirt longue manche noire et d'un pull sans manches à l'effigie d'Iron Man, je l'aimais bien ce pull, un petit cadeau de Jamie avant mon départ. Il avait le don pour m'offrir des cadeaux qui me gênait, mais j'adorais les porter, car ça me faisait penser à lui... Encore plus quand je me fis une tresse française dans mes cheveux, il m'en faisait souvent.

Je sortis de la chambre, allant directement m'asseoir à table, Samsung à la main, répondant aux nombreux messages que j'avais reçu, autant de Roxane que de Peter ou de Chuck. Ces trois là, savent vraiment égayer une journée alors qu'elle ne vient à peine de commencer.

Je souriais et riais bêtement suites aux blagues foireuses et quelques peu douteuses de Chuck, niant presque la présence de la personne devant moi, mon père.

Son regard était toujours insistant, et je ne levais pas le regard, simplement parce que je n'en avais aucunement envie, même si sa simple présence me plaisait, mais ce n'était plus la même chose. J'aimais mon père certes, mais il comprenait rien et me connaissait pas plus pour savoir si j'allais bien ou pas !

Les SMS continuaient à fuser et je répondais encore avec plaisir, écrivant rapidement, un avantages pour moi, mon père ne pouvait plus voir ce que j'écrivais à mes amis, au revoir transparence du Starkphone. Je fus tellement accrochée au téléphone que je m'aperçus pas assez rapidement qu'il l'avait fait ! Qu'il m'avait ôté mes amis des mains.

Non mais pour qui il se prenait ?

_ **Woh qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rends moi mon téléphone !**

 **_ Non Eva, écoutes moi, déjà tu pourrais me dire bonjour et...**

 **_ Non je vois pas pourquoi je te devrais te le dire ? On se voit presque pas de la journée, et quand je rentre à la maison t'es pas là, alors tais-toi !**

Je lui répondis méchamment, assez froidement, je pétais un plomb littéralement, j'avais besoin de mon téléphone, j'avais envie de parlé avec mes amis, et j'entendais mon téléphone sonné entre ses mains. Je me levas lui faisant face, même si je faisais une bonne tête de moins que lui. Je le regardais dans les yeux cette fois, nos yeux marrons rentrèrent en contact, et je sentais son incompréhension et contre toute attente aucun de nous ne lâcha prise sur l'autre. Il attendait de moi le respect, moi j'attendais qu'il réagisse en temps que père, j'avais été mise au courant de sa discussion avec Daddy justement par Daddy, je savais qu'il lui avait demandé comment maman et lui faisait pour me comprendre chez eux, et que la seule réponse que Daddy lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il m'assume... Mais je n'en dirais rien de ce que je savais, j'avais pas le droit.

Mon regard ne décrocha pas celui de papa.

_ **Rends moi mon téléphone !**

 **_ Evalia, arrêtes ton caprice et puis je peux encore t'interdire d'avoir ton téléphone avec toi aujourd'hui ! Depuis que t'es au lycée tu es insupportable ! Tu ne t'y fais pas ?**

 **_ Si, mais rends moi mon téléphone et parles au lieu de me le voler bordel ! Et si tout va bien au lycée... Bon maintenant serait-il possible de le récupérer S'Il-Te-Plaît ?**

 **_ Eh bah voilà... Mais t'aurais tout de même pas oublier quelque chose ?**

 **_ Si bonjour ! Je peux l'avoir maintenant ?**

Sans un mot de plus, il me rendit mon téléphone, mais j'avais tellement les nerfs que je ne toucha pas mon assiette, prenant rapidement mon sac de cours pour partir au lycée, mais je me sentis retenir par le poignet. Je releva le regard et observa mon père, son regard était serein, j'étais quelques peu déboussolée, je savais pas sur quels pieds danser. Lui qui m'avait prit mon téléphone, me retenait cette fois. Il me tira vers lui en douceur et me serra dans ses bras, je n'avais plus l'habitude de lui faire un câlin, la dernière fois c'était quand j'avais dix ans, juste après qu'il n'ait son accident, quand il est revenu de sa prise d'otage, ce dernier câlin avait été le premier avec ce réacteur ARK et j'avais apprécié entendre ce qui était son nouveau cœur, et je l'appréciais cette seconde fois.

Ce câlin me touchait, mais je n'avais pas envie de le lui montrer, je restais sur ma réserve, je n'étais que sa fille lorsque les caméras n'étaient pas là au final, mais je voulais pas qu'il soit là à devoir me consoler à jouer le rôle qui n'existe qu'à la maison.

Je restais tout de même dans ses bras, le serrant quelque peu avant de me retirer de ses bras. Il me sourit lentement et m'installa à table pour que nous déjeunions ensemble, comme nous ne faisions peu, j'étais tellement silencieuse que cela en devenait gênant autant pour lui que pour moi, mais nous restions comme cela. Je ne répondais plus au téléphone, je profitais un peu de ce moment avec mon père, avant de retourner dans le mensonge une fois dehors, mais ce moment ne dura pas longtemps.

Oui... Pas longtemps du tout... Et pourtant je me retenais de montrer cette déception...

_ **Monsieur Stark, Mademoiselle Pots à la porte, puis-je la faire entrer ?**

_ **Oui J.A.R.V.I.S.,** répondit-il rapidement après m'avoir brièvement regarder. **Bonjour Pepper !**

 **_ Bonjour Monsieur, Evalia...** Fit-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver de part sa présence... Je parie qu'elle veut que le plan avec papa soit vrai au final. Une comme les autres... L'argent et la notoriété avant tout, comme le disait peut le dire papa après une nuit de folie avec ces conquêtes une fois partie et une fois moi sortie de ma chambre habituellement. Alors c'est avec tact que je répondis.

 **_ Pepper... Euh... Bah je vais vous laisser entre vous...**

 **_ Eva ?**

 **_ Papa ? Un problème ?**

Il soupira doucement et me montra sa joue du doigt. Je haussa les épaules et alla à nouveau près de lui, lui bisant la joue et lui souhaita doucement une bonne journée avant de descendre par l'ascenseur et de sortir par l'arrière du bâtiment, partant assez rapidement pour le lycée, malheureusement n'ayant plus mon Starkphone pour une question de sécurité, je ne savais plus demandé à J.A.R.V.I.S le temps exact qu'il me restait pour arriver à l'heure.

Je me mis tout de même à courir et tomba nez à nez avec Chuck qui m'accompagna jusqu'au lycée, et nous parlions de tout et de rien, récupérant un peu le temps que mon père nous avait fait perdre, et on en riait tout de même, c'était assez marrant avant que Peter ne nous rejoigne aussi.

Grâce au Glee Club, je pouvais avoir de nouveaux amis qui ne me jugeaient en rien et de l'autre j'avais Peter avec qui je partageais de nombreux points communs, et on s'entendait bien, il était le seul du lycée et de ma classe à me croire sur mon lien avec Iron Man, bien que le club me croyait aussi, car ils ne jugent en rien les autres, et bien que la photo que j'avais montré à Peter était cette fois-ci mon fond d'écran et que personne ne pouvait le nier au final, mais il manquait cette reconnaissance pour que l'ont me croit enfin et pour pouvoir fermé le clapet d'Olivia qui ne nous rata pas d'une semelle une fois dans le lycée.

Elle avait toujours cet uniforme horrible et était déjà populaire, un peu trop à mon goût, elle avait déjà parlé que sa mère était la numéro 3 de ce que mon grand-père avait bâti et que mon père avait reprit et changé. Elle s'approcha de nous, en ricanant.

J'avais pas envie de la voir du tout, miss pet-cul.

Je soupira et la nia du regard, elle n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux, elle était rien, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas énormément au vue de sa réaction à mon égard, elle me regarda de haut en bas, riant un peu.

_ **Alors les losers vous êtes enfin arrivé ! Ils vous en a fallut du temps ? Vous êtes allez chercher « Stark » à sa tour ?**

 **_ Oh tu vas nous laissez tranquille, on t'a rien fait « princesse » !**

 **_ Oh que si, tu mens à tout le monde et tu crois qu'il y a personne qui veut rétablir la vérité ici ! Tes potes sont juste avec toi parce que tu fais genre !**

 **_ Mais arrête hein ! Tu me fais chier !**

 **_ Bah si je te fais chier, va chez ta traînée de mère à New Brunswick, ça nous fera des vacances et nous n'aurions plus à te supporter toi et tes mensonges !**

Mes mensonges ? Je rêve ! Quand elle va comprendre que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire parce que je dis simplement la vérité ? Mais je ne rentrerai pas chez ma mère pour ses yeux de peste. J'étais tellement en colère que je me retenais de la frapper ou de la tuer, il fallait que je la laisse tomber, que je m'éloigne de ce parasite.

Ce que je fis, rejoignant mes amis sous ses rires soudain, j'avais envie d'oublié tout ce qu'elle m'a balancée en plein visage. Bien sûr d'un côté j'avais réellement envie de rentrer chez ma mère et Daddy, pour profiter de la présence de mon petit frère et pour surtout être loin de cette garce, mais je pouvais pas me permettre de renvoyer mes parents au tribunal pour qu'ils se battent pour savoir qui m'aura vraiment, bien qu'il y a quatre ans ça a été plus simple qu'à mes deux ans, vu que c'était mon choix et cela c'était à l'amiable, mais si là, je changeais du jour au lendemain mon père aurait pût croire que Daddy m'avait retournée le cerveau, surtout qu'entre papa et Daddy ce n'était pas la grande histoire d'amour... Alors... Autant ne pas y penser.

Tellement de choses me passaient dans la tête, que je n'étais même plus concentrée sur ce qui m'entourait, sur ce que Peter, Chuck ou les autres me disaient, j'étais totalement ailleurs. Même Roxane m'envoyait des SMS auxquels je ne répondais pas, alors que ce n'était pas mon genre. Je voulais que tout s'arrange, mais je ne voulais pas que papa, Daddy, maman ou encore quelqu'un d'autre s'emmêlent. C'était entre cette peste et moi.

Soudain une odeur de café me prit par le nez, je haïssais cette odeur acre et amer. Je regarda au dessus de moi et sentis le liquide me brûler le visage avec une rapidité déconcertante, ça faisait mal, mais je connaissais la responsable, Olivia...

Elle et ses copines au loin riaient aux éclats, alors que j'avais mal partout, ça me brûlait. Mon visage était rouge alors que mes habits avaient prit une teinte foncée ainsi que l'odeur. Peter se leva et la regarda.

 **_Ça fait seulement une semaine qu'on est ici et tu fais déjà ta loi ?**

 **_ Bah il faut bien quelqu'un pour faire la loi n'est-ce pas Parker ? Pourquoi tu restes avec ces losers, en plus ils ne sont pas dans ton club ?**

 **_Mais Eva' est dans notre classe ! Tu devrais la respectée, ça fait une semaine que tu la fais chier alors qu'elle ne t'a absolument rien fait ! Maintenant dégages !**

 **_ Je ne dégage que si ELLE dégage !**

Ce fut de trop, je ne voulais pas que Peter s'interpose, j'allais pour la première fois de ma vie sécher les cours. J'avais repris mon sac. Décidément, je le sentais une nouvelle fois. Je me leva prenant rapidement mon sac et laissant mes amis en plan. Je marchais lentement pour éviter de rentrer quand papa serait à la maison. Il m'engueulerait, et puis il faudrait que je m'occupe encore de J.A.R.V.I.S. Je devais lui mentir où lui demander d'être mon complice. Personne ne devait réellement savoir, je ne dirais rien non plus à Roxane si elle me le demandait, alors que je lui avais toujours tout raconté depuis que nous étions amies.

Alors que j'avançais encore vers la maison, je vis une horde de journalistes se diriger vers la tour, Papa aurait encore une conférence de presse et donc rentrée par l'entrée principale c'était pas une bonne idée, et ne le serait jamais non plus ! Le seul échappatoire, l'arrière de la tour.

Je m'approchais, j'allais pas abandonné l'école buissonnière maintenant.

Mes pas vers l'ascenseur privé étaient lents, il fallait que j'entende la voix de mon père pour être sûre que je puisse montée. C'était primordiale.

Je resta caché un temps fou, cela avait semblé une éternité, oui cinq minutes pouvaient être une éternité dans ce genre de situation, et pour une fois Pepper a été d'un grand recours.

_ **Vous pouvez vous diriger vers la salle de conférence, Mr Stark arrivera d'ici quinze minutes.**

Enfin presque ! Quinze minutes à attendre, mais avez papa ça pouvait prendre quinze minutes supplémentaires, donc je pouvais rester trente minutes à me cacher. J'avais envie de crier, mais je n'en avais pas le droit, se serait me faire griller, et tuer ce que j'ai envie que papa fasse de lui même.

Étrangement je n'attendis que cinq minutes avant de voir papa sortir de l'ascenseur privé pour y rentrer en toute discrétion, même si je m'étais faite repérée par J.A.R.V.I.S.

_ **Vous avez déjà fini l'école Mademoiselle ?**

 **_Disons que je ne suis pas en état d'aller à l'école, même si mes constantes sont normales J.A.R.V.I.S. Je ne me sens plus d'humeur d'y aller et puis mes vêtements ne sont plus présentables suite à un incident, alors s'il-te-plaît J.A.R.V.I.S si le lycée doit appelé papa pour mon absence, prends sa place et dis que j'étais malade, ce qui veut dire que rien de tout cela ne doit être répété à mon père. Est-ce bien clair ?**

 **_Mais mademoiselle, votre père n'accepterait pas !**

 **_ J.A.R.V.I.S ! Fais-le, où je te démonte composant par composant en rendant tes paramètres irrécupérables !**

 **_ Bien Mademoiselle ! Vous avez vraiment le même caractère que votre père et grand-père ! Étage privé Mademoiselle ?**

 **_Heureuse de l'entendre J.A.R.V.I.S ! Bien évidemment J.A.R.V.I.S, sinon pourquoi aurais-je prit cet ascenseur ?**

Je souris et me laissa porter jusqu'à notre propriété, allant rapidement prendre un carnet dans ma chambre, mon journal... Je m'installa ensuite sur mon lit et écris.

Écrire... Sans doute quelque chose qui pouvait me faire penser à autre chose...

Être loin de tout cela... Des problèmes et de la société négative.

Je reprenais vie !

* * *

 _Et voici encore la fin d'un chapitre d'Evalia, j'espère que son personnage ne vous dérange pas. J'aime énormément écrire pour vous! Encore merci pour les nombreuses vues de nouveaux lecteurs._

 _EvaliaStark_


	10. 5 Tony

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Evalia était entrée au lycée, et pourtant en une semaine, je remarqua bien évidemment qu'elle n'était plus trop elle-même. Restant une éternité devant son téléphone, son Starkphone ayant été abandonné pour une raison inconnu, mais en plus de cela je remarquais une distance entre elle et moi. Elle ne me parlait plus comme avant, son silence était pesant. Atrocement pesant, mais je ne lui en parlais pas plus ne voulant pas la braquer.

Alors que je terminais le petit déjeuné familiale, j'entendis sa sonnerie de réveil _**Highway To Hell**_ de mon groupe favoris qui était aussi le sien, AC/DC, elle en avait du goût, un excellent même.

Et étonnamment, ce fut la première fois que je la vois rapidement sortir de sa chambre, lavée, habillée, mais aussi déjà grandement occupée par son téléphone. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle était déjà en contact avec Roxane et deux autres personnes dont elle ne m'en avait pas informé des noms. Je continua de garder mon regard sur elle et ne put me retenir de sourire en voyant le pull qu'elle portait un pull à mon effigie, bien évidemment cela lui allait comme un gant.

Cependant je me permis de ne rien lui dire, et de toute façon, j'étais certain qu'elle n'allait pas m'adresser la parole. Un soupire de ma part, un rire du sien... Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter ?

Au final cela n'était pas important pour moi.

Ce qui l'était était la discussion que j'avais eu avec son abrutit de beau-père la semaine précédente. Je le haïssais, il semblait avoir joué le père idéal avec Evalia pendant des années qu'il m'avait fait pour un crétin aux yeux de ma fille, c'était une certitude.

Un nouveau soupir sortit de ma bouche et je continuais à regarder les gestes rapides de ma fille. Je devais l'admettre elle me ressemblait en beaucoup de point, même celui d'être un zombie une fois collée à son téléphone.

Et pourtant, ce n'était que le début, elle fut tellement accroché à son téléphone qu'elle oubliait totalement le fait que j'étais présent dans la même pièce, et qu'elle devait tout de même me porter le respect.

Je soupira avant de me lever et de me diriger vers elle, il fallait bien qu'elle parle et qu'elle oublie ce téléphone au plus vite. Heureusement, je réussis du premier coup à le récupérer le mettant assez haut pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le récupérer.

Un à zéro pour moi.

_ **Woh qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rends moi mon téléphone !** Me cria-t-elle. Bien évidemment, elle était encore plus en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être insupportable.

 **_ Non Eva, écoutes moi, déjà tu pourrais me dire bonjour et...**

 **_ Non je vois pas pourquoi je te devrais te le dire ? On se voit presque pas de la journée, et quand je rentre à la maison t'es pas là, alors tais-toi !**

Touché !

Elle n'avait pas tellement tord non plus, mais en aucun cas, elle n'avait le droit de me parler sur ce ton ! J'étais tout de même son père. Je soupira une énième fois, gardant tout de même son téléphone à un point surélevé. Je n'allais pas le lui rendre aussi facilement.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait réellement ? Rien.

Pourtant elle se leva, me faisant face, c'était marrant à voir qu'elle essayait d'être menaçante avec sa tête en moins. Et je sentais son regard marrons dans le mien elle restait sûre d'elle et encore plus fâchée qu'elle ne l'était quand elle entendait l'objet de « notre » dispute signaler le reçu de message dans ma main.

Je souris ne lâchant pas du tout le regard que je lui lançais, ni même son téléphone et encore moins l'attente d'un simple signe de respect de sa part alors que je commençais à la voir craquer, elle devenait de plus en plus impatiente pour retrouver l'objet de ces convoitises.

_ **Rends moi mon téléphone !**

 **_ Evalia, arrêtes ton caprice et puis je peux encore t'interdire d'avoir ton téléphone avec toi aujourd'hui ! Depuis que t'es au lycée tu es insupportable ! Tu ne t'y fais pas ?** Lui demandais-je sans me douter de ce qu'il se passait au lycée, vu qu'elle ne m'en parlait jamais.

 **_ Si, mais rends moi mon téléphone et parles au lieu de me le voler bordel ! Et si tout va bien au lycée... Bon maintenant serait-il possible de le récupérer S'Il-Te-Plaît ?**

 **_ Eh bah voilà... Mais t'aurais tout de même pas oublier quelque chose ?**

 **_ Si bonjour ! Je peux l'avoir maintenant ?**

Je souris lentement, hésitant encore quelques temps avant de le lui rendre, bien évidemment aucun mots ne sortit pour l'instant.

Je voyais bien qu'elle ne voulait plus rester, j'avais sans doute été trop dure avec elle, mais c'était en tout légitimité. Qui plus est, elle me devait toujours le respect, certes je n'avais pas l'Award du meilleur père, mais j'étais son père.

Voulant aller me rasseoir, j'entendis parfaitement le frottement de tissus comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait son sac. Elle allait partir pour les cours l'estomac vide, comme quasiment chaque jour depuis la rentrée. Je soupira et fit ce que j'avais à faire : Je la pris doucement contre moi, certes c'était contradictoire au comportement que je venais d'avoir à son égard, mais c'était encore une nouvelle fois légitime.

Je la serrais calmement, lui caressant les cheveux, glissant mes doigts dans ses derniers. Alors que je sentais son souffle sur moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que des moments comme celui-ci c'étaient fait si rares, mais malgré tout j'en profitais tout comme elle, énormément même. Avec délicatesse je la sentis se retirer de mes bras et ne voulant pas la braquée je me tus et l'emmena silencieusement à la table où nous déjeunions enfin ensemble. Père et fille face à face, bien que le silence était pesant, cet instant restera greffé à ma mémoire elle n'était plus sur son téléphone et je la regardais, enfin la détaillais bien plus qu'avant, remarquant toutes ses ressemblances avec les personnes que j'ai toujours aimé. Elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux que mon père, mais avait dans son regard, la douceur de celle de ma mère, ses cheveux étaient exactement comme les miens, son visage celui de sa mère, excepté le nez qu'elle tenait de moi. Mais au niveau mental, c'était un parfait mélange du mien et de celui de sa mère, et cela dépendait encore des jours.

Je perdis rapidement mon sourire, pouvant remercier J.A.R.V.I.S de me gâcher cet instant et d'avoir donner une dose de déception à Evalia dont le regard venait de prendre une allure triste.

_ **Monsieur Stark, Mademoiselle Pots à la porte, puis-je la faire entrer ?**

_ **Oui J.A.R.V.I.S.,** répondis-je rapidement tout en essayant de rassurer ma fille dans un regard bref et de le tourner vers mon assistante. **Bonjour Pepper !**

 **_ Bonjour Monsieur, Evalia...** Nous fit-elle, regardant Evalia de manière quelque peu différente.

Je soupira en voyant le regard d'Evalia devenir encore plus sombre lorsque Pepper lui adressa la parole. L'ambiance était devenue quelque peu plus froide, mais cela n'empêcha pas d'Evalia de prendre ses affaires pour s'en aller. L'heure était donc déjà arrivée.

 **_ Pepper... Euh... Bah je vais vous laisser entre vous...**

 **_ Eva ?** L'interpellais-je, elle avait bien évidemment oublié quelque chose.

 **_ Papa ? Un problème ?**

Je hochais la tête tout en soupirant et lui montrant par la suite ma joue du doigt. Elle pouvait pas partir sans me dire au revoir tout de même. Elle fit en souriant et partit ensuite, cela mit tout de même un déchirement au cœur. C'est tellement une habitude de l'avoir pour moi hors des caméras et de l'école, que la voir partir me faisait mal, mais c'est avec un certain regret que je ne le montrais guère.

Elle me laissa donc seul avec Pepper. Je la regarda lentement, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la place d'Eva, je resta silencieux et pris ma tasse pour y boire la boisson acre qu'elle contenait, me brûlant quelque peu la gorge. Mon regard ne quittait pas celui de ma terrible assistante sans qu'un mot ne sorte.

Le silence restait maître de ma demeure et je m'en fichais carrément, au plus longtemps le calme régnait, au plus longtemps je serais serein. Enfin c'était ce que je pensais... Surtout quand dix bonnes minutes furent passer et que ni moi ni mon assistante n'avions parlé. La seule personne qui osa brisé le silence, n'était même pas humaine mais artificielle. J'entendis parfaitement la voix de J.A.R.V.I.S et leva la tête.

_ **Monsieur je vous annonce que Mademoiselle Evalia est bien arrivée au lycée !**

_ **Merci J.A.R.V.I.S ! Bon maintenant que je sais que ma fille est au lycée, je tiens à vous demander Pepper que me vaux l'honneur de votre présence ?**

_ **Et bien Monsieur, je venais vous rappeler avant que vous ne l'oubliiez...Vous avez une conférence de presse à propos de votre nouveau projet à neuf heure ce matin ! Vous avez donc encore plus d'une demie heure pour vous préparez !**

_ **Bien ! Car justement je l'avais oublié!**

Je laissa un rire sortir de ma bouche, ma blague était assez drôle, ou pas en vue de la réaction de mon assistante ! Mais de toute façon je m'en fiche, son avis n'était guère important, le principal c'est qu'elle puisse faire son travail tranquillement.

Je me leva lentement, débarrassant la table du petit déjeuné, j'étais encore en « pyjama », pas vraiment une tenue pour une conférence de presse. Pepper ne disait rien, attendant simplement une simple réponse de ma part. J'allais quand même pas lui dicter sa vie quand même.

Je soupira une nouvelle fois dans la matinée, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre non plus d'ailleurs.

Je retourna ensuite mon regard sur elle, je rêvais elle me matait ou quoi ? Ne dis rien Tony, ne dis rien ! Restes Zen ! Je la détaillais du regard, insistant pour qu'elle me lâche, mais rien. Absolument rien.

_ **Pepper, veuillez descendre et annoncer à ces journalistes que j'arrive dans une bonne quinzaines de minutes !**

_ **Bien monsieur ! J'y vais de ce pas !**

_ **Merci Pepper...**

À ces mots je la vis s'en aller, enfin un peu de tranquillité pour prendre mon temps et ainsi me préparer dignement pour les affronter. Encore un jour où je ne pouvais être réellement moi-même et ainsi pouvoir peaufiner mes armures et autres inventions et profiter d'Evalia. Jamais un jour de tranquillité.

Je me dirigea calmement vers ma salle de bain, prenant mon temps, me déshabillant et allumant l'eau chaude. Qu'est-ce que j'étais bien !

L'eau parcourait chaque parcelle de mon corps, entrant tout de même en contact avec mon réacteur ARK. Je souris lentement, certes je prenais mon temps, mais il devait être cours, rapide, même si personnellement, je n'en avais pas envie, voulant vraiment rester chez moi, loin de tout.

D'une main je pris le gel douche et commença instantanément à faire ce que j'avais à faire : me laver !

Malgré tout je pensais à tout, je me demandais comment allait Eva, si tout se passait bien et si elle avait surtout lâché sa saloperie de téléphone qui l'empêche d'être en contact avec la vie réelle, bien que c'est assez paradoxal avec mon propre comportement lorsque la vie de l'entreprise me rattrape.

Une serviette autour de la taille, je frotta la buée sur le miroir, regardant chacun de mes traits tirés, il fallait vraiment que je me redonne un coup de jeune et cela au plus vite, je permis donc de prendre mon rasoir et me rasa donc silencieusement gardant la coupe habituelle de ma barbe. C'était parfait !

Je m'habillais ensuite, costard classe de couleur bleu marine et je descendis ensuite rejoindre ces foutus journalistes dans la salle de conférence, ayant tout de même entendu brièvement la voix d'Eva.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

Pourquoi séchait-elle ?

Je ne dirais rien pour le moment, sans doute avait-elle oublié quelque chose et qu'elle voulait à tout prix l'avoir sans rien me dire. Oui c'est certainement ça ! Ne pas aller au conclusion hâtive Tony ! Je savais parfaitement qu'Evalia n'irait jamais sécher les cours, elle adorait cela ! Elle adorait travailler, elle aimait tout ce qu'il se passait à l'école.

Je souris en entrant dans la salle de manière triomphante comme à chaque fois, j'étais fier de me trouver à ces journalistes quelques peu ennuyant, je m'installa sur le podium de la salle encore sous les nombreux flashs aveuglants, mais tant pis.

Et là pouvait enfin commencer la torture !

* * *

 _TADA !_

 _Le chapitre est enfin terminé! J'espère qu'il vous à plus n'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire et un vote! Tous vos avis sont importants pour moi!_

 _EvaliaStark_


	11. 6 Evalia

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'écrivais, mais une chose était sûre, je me sentais bien mieux, et pourtant je continuais à décharger ma colère sur les feuilles vierges de mon carnet. Mes mots étaient remplis de violence, de haine, mais ensuite vint la tristesse et quelques lignes furent rapidement illisibles, je pleurais.

Je pleurais comme une enfant. N'était-ce pas ce que j'étais encore au final ? Si.

* * *

 _ **Suis-je une menteuse ? Suis-je vraiment aimée par mon père ? Est-ce que papa m'aime réellement ? Pourquoi ne me montre-t-il pas à tout le monde ? Pour me protéger ou pour m'éviter de vivre comme tous les enfants Stars ? Je préférais de mon point de vue qu'il me montre à tout le monde ! Je n'en peux plus de vivre dans le mensonge, j'en ai marre que personne ne me croit quand je dis que je suis sa fille, comme Olivia, cette salle peste. Je ne l'aime pas du tout, je n'en peux plus... Une semaine que je la connais et voilà une semaine qu'elle me gâche la vie, qu'elle insulte MA mère en disant que l'histoire entre papa et maman n'était qu'une histoire de cul ! Papa a aimé ma mère et réciproquement jusqu'à mes deux ans. C'est maman qui a décidé de partir. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais toujours rien et je ne le saurai sans doute jamais. En attendant ce n'est pas ce qui m'aide en ce moment, jamais personne ne verra que malgré tout cela je souffre, que j'ai envie de hurler que cette société à tord et qu'Olivia a encore plus tord que n'importe qui ! J'aimerai bien la voir face à mon père lorsqu'il se trouve à mes côtés, mais cela n'arrivera jamais, je sais qu'il ne voudra jamais venir aux réunions parents/profs pour la même raison qu'il ne me montre à personne.**_

 _ **Mon cœur souffre tout comme mon âme, et je ne peux retenir mes larmes, j'ai si mal bien qu'aucun de mes parents ne le sachent. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter encore plus, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'espère tellement que personne ne tombera dessus, je ne pourrai l'accepter.**_

 _ **J'aime autant mon père que ma mère, mais je n'en peux plus... Je n'en peux plus d'être si loin de la vérité... Et ça même Olivia ne la voudrait pas... Elle ne voudrait rien... J'aimerai tellement la tuer. Lui faire payer ses insultes envers ma mère, envers moi... Mais je ne peux pas...**_

* * *

Voilà les paroles que je posais encore dans mon carnet, voilà ce qui pouvait résumer à la perfection la souffrance que je je n'avais absolument pas envie de me faire percer à jour au niveau de mes sentiments.

Je décida finalement d'arrêter de me faire souffrir à l'écrit et décida de regarder la télévision, la plupart des chaînes montraient en direct la conférence de presse de mon père. Bon, en fait il n'y avait que cela. Je regardais donc ce que mon père faisait. Cela me faisait du bien de le voir sous son rôle d'homme célibataire, croqueur de femme, bien que cela soit aussi vrai d'un côté.

Je plongeais dans ces paroles pleines d'intelligence, mais que serait-il s'il ne l'était pas ? Je continuais de le regarder avec un sourire sur les lèvres, si je ne pouvais le suivre en vrai autant le regarder à la télévision. Il avait un magnifique sourire, il était à l'aise, beaucoup trop à mon goût, mais c'était cela qui faisait mon père, qui faisait Iron Man.

Je soupira lentement, continuant à écouter mon père, sans me rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était à présent, bien que j'avais bien raté mon heure de cours avec M. Rolway, bon interdiction d'aller au club aujourd'hui, il cramerait direct que j'ai séché son cours, et donc j'aurais une suspension d'une semaine pour le Club.

_ **Le nouveau projet sur lequel se plonge mon entreprise est un projet très ambitieux vous savez ! Ce projet va révolutionner les recherches lors de disparition d'enfants ou d'adolescent. Grâce à une puce, que vous pourrez installer soit dans le cou de votre enfant, où dans un des objets qu'il maintient toujours sur lui, vous pourrez facilement le retrouver ! Un signal sera directement envoyé à votre téléphone où même à un ordinateur dés que vous sentez que votre enfant est en retard où même lorsque vous avez un doute. Cette puce résiste aux lavages et intempéries.**

 **_Pouvez-vous nous en faire une démonstration Monsieur ?**

On demandait à mon père de faire une démonstration ? Avait-il mit sa maudite puce sur un des objets m'appartenant ? Il en était capable je crois.

Je soupira me mettant à chercher sur toutes mes affaires au cas où, il allait quand même pas m'avouer de cette manière ? Si ?

Je devais me sortir de là au plus vite... J.A.R.V.I.S devait sans doute le savoir, il fallait qu'il me dise quel objet pour ainsi m'en aller sans le prendre. Dans quelle galère je m'étais mise ?

Sécher les cours pour échapper à Olivia, et apprendre par la suite que papa avait crée quelque chose pour retrouver les enfants disparus, au final c'était pas bon du tout.

_ **J.A.R.V.I.S est-ce que papa a mit cette saloperie sur moi ?**

 **_Je ne peux répondre à votre question Mademoiselle, c'est un secret confidentiel.**

 **_Okey J.A.R.V.I.S ça veut dire que oui ! Est-ce que je le porte ?**

 **_Je ne peux répondre une nouvelle fois à votre requête Mademoiselle !**

 **_J.A.R.V.I.S !**

 **_D'accord mademoiselle ! D'accord ! Votre père a effectivement placé une puce sur l'une de vos affaires Mademoiselle. Cet objet est votre veste !**

Un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres, il fallait donc que je m'en aille rapidement avec cette veste ! Je pris ma veste et m'en alla rapidement vers le parc non loin de la maison. Je passais tout de même par le garage. Il fallait pas qu'un journaliste me voit sortir de l'ascenseur privé. C'était dingue tout ce que je devais faire pour réussir.

J'en profitais pour téléphoner à quelqu'un que j'appréciais énormément, il fallait que je la vois. Il le fallait.

Je regarda l'heure tout en l'appelant, il était déjà 10:00. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir qu'elle décrocha rapidement, cela était totalement habituelle.

_ **Allô !**

Je souris, sa voix m'avait totalement manquée, c'était tellement bien de l'entendre, mais se serait bien mieux si je pouvais la voir. Il fallait que je le lui demande.

_ **Roxane ! Dis-moi est-ce que tu es en cours ? Parce que j'aimerais que tu me rejoignes au parc non loin de chez moi !**

 **_Eva... Attends je regarde mon horaire !** Me fit-elle assez rapidement, avant de reprendre le cours de notre conversation. **Tu as de la chance ma chère, j'ai deux heures de fourche. Donc dans cinq à dix minutes je serai là ! Tu ne bouges pas hein !**

 **_Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Roxy, tu sais très bien que je ne bougerai pas !**

Je l'entendis rire avant qu'elle ne raccroche notre conversation, enfin j'allais la voir autrement que derrière un écran d'ordinateur, cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous nous étions pas vu réellement.

Je marchais autour de la fontaine, attendant patiemment ma meilleure amie, j'avais cette envie de la serrer contre moi comme avant. Plus de deux mois sans la voir avait été long. Je soupirais, le temps avançait, mais Roxane n'était toujours pas présente. Avait-elle été retenue ou encore même avait-elle oublié le chemin jusqu'au parc ? Ce n'était donc pas ma journée ! La malchance me poursuivait...

Les cinq premières minutes passèrent, elle n'était toujours pas là. Que lui était-il arrivé en cours de routes ?

Pourtant j'attendis encore, j'étais très patiente tout en étant dans le cas contraire impatiente de la voir face à moi, ce qui ne dura pas si longtemps en fin de compte. Deux minutes et trente-sept secondes plus tard, elle était face à moi.

Roxane Sky, une jeune femme magnifique avec de longs cheveux marrons méchés de bleus tandis que ses yeux étaient d'un marron glacé, ce qui ne la rendait que plus belle. Je me leva et alla rapidement la prendre dans mes bras.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura notre étreinte, mais elle me parut une éternité, cela me faisait un bien fou. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Elle n'était pas ma meilleure amie pour rien ! Elle était vraie, sincère, magnifique, mais le seul bémol c'est qu'elle me reprenait souvent quand je parlais dans une langue un peu trop familière à son goût, mais c'était cela qui faisait que notre amitié tenait.

Par contre, je la sentais ne rien lâcher, elle avait une force incroyable quand elle s'y mettait !

_ **Evalia ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !**

 **_Moi aussi Roxane ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! Alors comment tu vas ?**

 **_Très bien ! Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu la fin des cours ?**

 **_Euh... je...**

 **_Laisses-moi deviner, tu as séché ? Evalia Maria Stark mais qu'est-ce qui te prends !?**

Bon j'avais été cramé de manière radicale par ma meilleure amie. Je pouvais rien lui cacher au final, elle savait tout avant tout le monde !

 **_Eva' pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais fait cela auparavant, pourquoi tu commences ?! Ça ne te ressemble pas !**

 **_Parce que je m'ennuie voilà tout !** Lui mentis-je, je ne voulais absolument pas lui dire la véritable raison.

J'avais honte, je mentais à ma meilleure amie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mêle de cette histoire, surtout que nous n'étions plus dans le même lycée. Elle ne devait pas avoir de problèmes supplémentaires à cause de moi.

Nous nous assîmes sur un banc, nos regards plantés dans celui de l'autre, gardant dans ce même temps un semblant de discussion. Nous avions toujours du mal à parler, enfin expliquer le déroulement d'une journée. Elle m'expliqua ces deux premières heures de cours entre tous les garçons de sa classe, je compris rapidement que ces derniers étaient lourds, saoulant et surtout dragueurs, ce que Roxane ne supportait pas trop ce genre de comportement, elle a toujours été une fille sage, calme en vue de son éducation. Ses parents étaient tout comme mon père, des gens de hautes sociétés et se connaissaient bien et c'était grâce à leurs relations que nous nous sommes rencontrées et devenues de bonnes amies, les meilleures amies et surtout des sœurs de cœur et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais changer notre relation.

Son regard marron restait planté sur moi, je savais qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose, mais elle ne voulait sans aucun doute me forcer à le dire. Je le ferais quoi qu'il arrive, spontanément. Elle me connaissait mieux que quiconque, même mieux que mon père. En vérité, tous mes amis me connaissait mieux que Tony Stark ! Même Chuck en moins d'une semaine me connaissait, et Peter aussi, même Maxence et Sarah, bien que ces derniers s'affichaient peu avec moi, mais nous avions tout de même de bon contact en classe.

Roxane restait calme, souriante, et nos discussions continuaient sans aucun soucis, c'était un excellent moment. Excellent certes, mais trop rapide à mon goût. Une bonne demie-heure avait passé, et je n'avais aucune envie que cela se termine, j'étais différente, j'étais totalement moi-même. Je riais, parlais, et je la regardais sourire comme autrefois, un sourire que je voyais moins derrière l'écran d'ordinateur.

Le rire de Roxane était toujours cristallin et il dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reprenne calmement.

_ **Au faite Eva' ?**

 **_Oui Roxy' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **_Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas rentrée chez toi en mentant à ton père ? Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas un reproche, mais juste une question. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais de m'avoir demandé à te rejoindre !**

 **_C'était la première idée, mais papa a eut une conférence de presse, sur sa nouvelle invention. Cette invention consistant à retrouver un enfant ou adolescent avec une puce dans un vêtement ou encore un objet appartenant à ce dernier et qu'il devait en faire une démonstration, et que j'ai une puce sur ma veste, j'ai préféré aller au parc et te demander de me rejoindre ! Et puis cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vue physiquement.**

 **_Ce n'est pas faux ! Malheureusement, je vais devoir te quitter, les cours vont bientôt reprendre au lycée. Tu m'accompagnes ?**

 **_J'allais te le proposer !**

Je souris ensuite, me levant et raccompagna ma meilleure amie. Ce voyage avant une nouvelle séparation était tout aussi rythmé que ce que nous avions vécu au parc. Je n'avais pas réellement envie de m'en séparé, mais c'était ainsi. Au moins, pour une fois, j'avais passé un moment sans penser à la souffrance, où encore même à Olivia, bien que j'aurais du en parler à Roxane.

Mais je me connaissais...

J'aperçus enfin son lycée lorsque nous arrivions face à ce dernier. Il était énorme, tout aussi imposant que le mien, mais à l'autre bout de la ville et surtout sous un autre nom. Sinon il était quasi identique.

Je souris lentement, contente qu'elle soit à l'aise dedans, elle me sourit en retour avant de me biser la joue et de s'en aller. Je la regarda, lui fit un dernier signe de la main. Quand allais-je la revoir maintenant ?

Quand ?

Je soupiras ensuite, la regardant entrer dans son bâtiment, alors que je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je savais bien que ce n'était pas mon père car il n'y avait pas de douceur. Je me retourna et vit Pepper.

Oh génial.

_ **Je ne savais pas que c'était ici ton lycée Evalia !**

 **_Non effectivement, ce n'est pas ici ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?! Ça vous prends de me suivre comme cela ?!**

 **_C'est ton père qui m'a demandé de te suivre ! Il a bien vu que tu n'étais pas au lycée et avec la puce cela n'a fait qu'approuver ces soupçons! Heureusement pour toi, il a dit que tu n'étais qu'une employée qui avait accepté de porter la puce ! Maintenant tu ferais mieux de me suivre ! Je te raccompagne chez toi, et on va attendre que ton père revienne pour vous laissez vous expliquer.**

Une employée ? L'excuse de papa pour éviter le sujet sensible ! Super ! Et en plus de cela elle allait jouer la baby-sitter avec moi ! Non mais je suis pas un bébé ! Et je ne l'étais pas ! Je me résous à la suivre, entrant dans la voiture qu'Happy conduisait sans un mot. Je restais silencieuse tout le restant du chemin. Ma journée horreur était devenue magnifique et voilà qu'elle redevenait ce qu'elle avait été avant de revoir Roxane.

Ce n'était absolument pas bon signe ! Elle m'emmena à l'atelier de mon père. Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ! J'aurais pu être consigné dans ma chambre, ou dans le salon ! Sans doute qu'il avait ordonné à Pepper tout contact avec mon ordinateur ou encore la télévision et quel endroit pouvait correspondre à ces attentes : Le labo-atelier.

J'étais mal, véritablement mal ! Le regard que Pepper m'adressait n'était pas des plus sympathique et je le lui rendais bien ! Je ne supportais pas être dans la même pièce que cette dernière !

_ **Bon Evalia, j'aimerai savoir ce qui t'a prit ?** Me demanda-t-elle rapidement sur un ton assez froid.

_ **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir des comptes à vous rendre, vous n'êtes pas ma mère !**

Touchée ! Elle ne dit plus rien, et ne m'adressa plus la parole jusqu'au retour de mon père. Bien que son retour serait dans un long moment.

Très long moment.

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin du chapitre avec le PDV d'Evalia :) En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus. N'oubliez pas de voter et commenter si cela vous a plu._

 _EvaliaStark_


	12. 6 Tony

Les flashs continuaient de pleuvoir, rien ne pouvaient donc les arrêter ! Bien que je ne le montrais pas, ceci me dérangeait énormément. Je n'avais aucunement envie de terminer ma vie aveugle !

Je leva lentement les mains, faisant instantanément diminuer le nombre de flashs. C'était déjà mieux, mais voilà. Je vérifia la sonorité des micros, je n'allais tout de même pas parler dans le vide non plus et je pus donc commencer à essayer de parler.

Les journalistes étaient en nombres importants, il ne fallait pas que je me plante, ni qu'il demande à ce que j'en face une démonstration, bien que cette dernière supposition se passerait tout de même. Il fallait donc que je réfléchisse à un stratagème en cas de soucis ! Et puis si je remarquais que son signal était dans la tour, je comprenais que je ne l'avais pas vu pour rien, elle aura de quoi m'expliquer lorsque nous en reparlerons.

Je regardais chaque journalistes présents dans la salle, ils étaient toujours nombreux pour venir me voir, et plus si certaines le permettaient bien évidemment. Je ne lâchais pas le regard de ces exagérateurs de vérités, après tout c'était eux qui me permettaient d'en être encore là aujourd'hui. Ils me regardèrent et les premiers posèrent enfin les questions, souvent les mêmes, mais pour ne peiner personnes j'y répondais, mais toujours de manières totalement différentes.

J'étais totalement prêt, je voulais vraiment expliqué la cause de cette création sans pour autant avouer la vérité. Cette création avait pour source Evalia, j'avais bien vu qu'elle mettait son téléphone en mode avion une fois hors du lycée et hors de la maison, je ne pouvais donc pas savoir quand elle rentrait à la maison et c'est ce qui m'inquiétait depuis une semaine, je ne savais rien et surtout je ne pouvais pas me permettre de sortir pour la chercher surtout dans la journée où des milliers de journalistes seraient à mes trousses pour une interview.

Evalia avait le don de refaire sortir ces inquiétudes de père poule de mon corps. Et surtout ressurgir la peur de la perdre comme j'ai perdu mes parents à l'époque.

Déjà la première fois que j'ai perdu Evalia de vue alors qu'elle était sous ma surveillance m'avait fait des frissons dans le dos.

* * *

 _C'était une journée, enfin une après-midi de juillet, j'avais la garde d'Evalia lors des vacances, elle n'avait que quatre ans._

 _Elle était magnifique, enjouée, intelligente beaucoup trop pour son âge, mais elle n'était pas ma fille pour rien non plus. Son regard brun était remplis de vie, de joie. Elle était elle tout simplement. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en deux couettes sur le haut de sa petite tête. Ses vêtements étaient quand à eux très clairs, rose et blanc cassés. Et pourtant rien de tout cela n'avait été choisit par moi, tout avait été prit en charge par Pepper qu'Evalia adorait, la considérant comme une maman de substitution, ne la lâchant pas quand elle était seule avec cette derniè à moi je revenais d'une des nombreuses réunions de ma matinée, une matinée qui avait été quelque peu ennuyante, surtout loin d'une princesse comme l'était ma princesse qui ne put s'empêcher de courir vers moi lorsque je passa les portes de la maison, me serrant ensuite la jambe sur laquelle elle venait de s'accrocher._

 ___ _ **Papa !**_

 _ **_Coucou princesse !**_ _Dis-je en la soulevant dans mes bras, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qu'elle me rendit._ _ **Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? Et tu n'as pas ennuyé Pepper ?**_

 _ **_Oui je vais bien papa ! J'ai bien dormi, mais t'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillée !**_ _Rajouta-t-elle en faisant apparaître sur son visage un sourire triste._ _ **Et j'ai pas ennuyé Pepper ! On a été au coiffeur !**_

 _ **_Chez le coiffeur Evalia,**_ _fit Pepper en arrivant à notre hauteur. Et elle n'avait pas tord de la reprendre._ _ **Ne vous en faîtes pas Monsieur, votre fille a été adorable, un véritable petit ange.**_

 _ **_Je vous remercie de l'avoir gardé Mademoiselle Potts ! J'augmenterais votre salaire de ce mois-ci pour avoir sacrifié vos heures de la matinée.**_

 _ **_Oh ce n'était en rien un soucis Monsieur. Dois-je disposée ?**_

 _ **_Oui Mademoiselle Potts, allez vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité.**_

 _Elle avait sourit d'une manière si calme avant de partir en laissant à Evalia le droit de lui faire une signe de main alors qu'elle passait la porte en souriant._

 _Cela me faisait un immense bien de voir que même loin de moi, elle arrivait à avoir un sourire qui s'élargissait d'avantage lorsqu'elle me retrouvait. C'était ce qui me soulageait le plus._

 _Je souris lentement avant de m'allonger avec elle sur le canapé, lui caressant délicatement le haut du dos, alors qu'elle me regardait de ces yeux marrons en riant calmement, son rire était toujours le même et malgré cette longue matinée, je me permettais de me tenir éveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme pour sa sieste quotidienne une bonne demie-heure plus tard, après une longue période de câlin et de tendresse._

 _Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient fermés et que je m'étais assuré de son sommeil profond, je me permis de me lever, allant la déposer calmement dans son lit ornée de barreau dans sa chambre. Une chambre composée littéralement d'une couleur rose irritant mes cornées, mais je ne pouvais que m'y contraindre, il s'agissait de la couleur favorite d'Eva'._

 _Je pouvais enfin me permettre d'avoir un moment à moi, passée une bonne heure dans mon atelier, ou encore même pouvoir m'endormir à mon tour après avoir prit une douche. Oui voilà la solution adéquate, ce que je fis avec un immense plaisir._

 _Malgré tout, je gardais un œil attentif sur l'amour de ma vie, la seule qui l'était à présent, sa mère m'ayant quitté deux années auparavant et s'étant déjà remariée quelques mois auparavant à un autre homme. Didier Mcnight._

 _Evalia continuait à dormir pendant quelques heures, enfin était censée dormir lorsque je me réveillas dans l'eau froide de ma baignoire. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps que j'y étais, le silence ne m'aidant pas._

 _Silencieusement, je me relevais, attrapant vigoureusement une serviette que je mis autour de ma taille, prenant ensuite mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure qu'il était, quatorze heures trente, cela faisait donc trois quart d'heure que j'étais là. Il ne me fallut que quelques temps pour m'habiller et retourner dans cette chambre atrocement rose et de constater qu'Evalia n'était plus là._

 _Disparue._

 _Elle avait disparu ! Où était-elle ? Je n'en savais absolument rien._

 _Paniqué, je m'étais permis de fouiller l'intégralité de la maison excepté mon atelier, Evalia n'y ayant pas l'autorisation d'y entrer en vue de son jeune âge, mais aussi en vue du fait qu'elle n'avait aucun code d'accès, et de plus, elle était bien trop jeune pour pouvoir pirater un algorithme pourtant ce fut à cet endroit que je la retrouvais une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard._

 _La porte de l'atelier était ouverte, comment avait-elle fait ? Je m'approcha d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras rapidement, provoquant bien malgré moi, la chute d'un torrent de larmes._

 ___ _ **Evalia ! Tu m'as fait peur... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est un endroit dangereux pour toi ! Comment tu as fait pour entrer ?**_

 _ **_Un...Un cauchemar...Mais t'es pas venu du tout me chercher ! Je voulais un câlin... Et... Et... Et...Alors je t'ai cherché partout... Mais t'étais pas là... alors Dummy il... il m'a vu arrivé... et il m'a ouvert la porte... Je pensais que t'étais là... Mais non... Alors j'ai resté avec Dummy ...**_

 _Sa voix ainsi que les larmes sur ses joues, me serraient le cœur, je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état, je la câlinais fortement contre moi. Je l'avais « abandonnée » selon elle. Non, jamais je ne ferais cela._

 _Je laissais des mots tendres et réconfortant sortir de ma bouche pour se diriger dans un murmure jusqu'à ses petites oreilles. Sa tête restant collée dans mon cou. Elle restait adorable, je regarda ensuite le responsable de son entrée dans cette pièce dangereuse._

 ___ _ **Dummy ! La prochaine fois que tu l'as laisse entrer, je te démonte composants par composants, réduisant la totalité de tes paramètres à zéro ! Et je suis sérieux cette fois Dummy !**_

 _ **_Non...Papa...Dummy il faut pas le détruire... non... Il est gentil, il... il a joué avec moi... et j'ai pas touché tes machines... Alors détruits pas Dummy...**_

 _Je soupiras, elle défendait Dum-E, elle semblait s'être attachée à cet empoté de robot remplis d'incompétences mécanique, mais il avait fait preuve de prudence avec elle en l'occupant du mieux qu'il pouvait en vue de sa condition d'objet mécanique, il pouvait donc avoir une totale consciences de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait put l'occupé alors que je n'étais pas en mesure de m'occuper d'elle..._

* * *

Malgré tout, cela n'avait pas empêché le fait que je m'étais fait un sang d'encore pour elle, comme je pouvais encore le faire de nos jours maintenant qu'elle était sous mon entière responsabilité.

Je regardais encore les journalistes, ma brève absence les avait perturbé tout comme moi-même. Je me rappelais de tout et cela m'aida comme prévu à prendre une énorme confiance en moi, me justifiant à moi-même les bienfaits d'avoir crée cet objet.

Et j'allais enfin le commercialisé, aidant ainsi plusieurs familles dans le besoin. Je regardais une dernière fois l'application de cet objet sur mon Starkphone, elle n'avait pas changé de place, elle était toujours dans sa chambre... Hm, elle en prenait du temps pour chercher un quelconque objet avant de retourner au lieu où elle devait normalement se trouver.

Un léger soupir me prit avant que je prenne la parole.

_ **Le nouveau projet sur lequel se plonge mon entreprise est un projet très ambitieux vous savez ! Ce projet va révolutionner les recherches lors de disparition d'enfants ou d'adolescent. Grâce à une puce, que vous pourrez installer soit dans le cou de votre enfant, où dans un des objets qu'il maintient toujours sur lui, vous pourrez facilement le retrouver ! Un signal sera directement envoyé à votre téléphone où même à un ordinateur dés que vous sentez que votre enfant est en retard où même lorsque vous avez un doute. Cette puce résiste aux lavages et intempéries.**

 **_Pouvez-vous nous en faire une démonstration Monsieur ?**

Je souris légèrement, bien évidemment que j'allais faire une démonstration, pour qui me prenaient-ils ? Malheureusement, la seule personne possédant cet objet était Evalia, j'allais l'utilisé comme Cobaye alors que je n'en avais aucune envie, mais c'était ma réputation qui était en jeu. Désolée Evalia.

J'activais la rétroprojection de l'application de mon Starkphone, laissant apparaître un point rouge se mettant étrangement à bouger. Tiens elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle recherchait. Son mal allait faire mon bien.

Non mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire ? C'était quand même ma fille, je pouvais pas me servir d'elle ! Mais c'était la seule solution pour prouver que cette invention fonctionnait. Mon regard se tourna vers les journalistes, tout en leur adressant l'un de mes sourires victorieux.

J'allais enfin prouvé que la Stark Industries allait venir en aide aux familles, aux adolescents et enfants surtout. Leur éviter de disparaître si soudainement, où encore les retrouver en cas de fugue.

Evalia avançait rapidement, comme je pouvais le constater en vue du déplacement du point rouge la représentant.

_ **Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'une de mes employées a accepté de jouer le rôle d'un adolescent ayant décidé de fuguer. Vous pouvez remarquer que son déplacement est continue ce qui montre qu'elle marche ou court, vous pouvez donc voir l'entièreté de son processus de fuite. Avec cette application et cette puce, la recherche de l'enfant n'est que facilitée et permettra ainsi la diminution de moitié de l'utilisation des Alertes AMBER, que je salue tout de même pour leur efficacité et pour avoir sauvé la vie de plusieurs enfants.**

Le point que représentait Evalia s'arrêta dans le parc non loin de la tour.

Je m'étais trompé sur ma fille, elle séchait les cours, me décevant dans un même moment. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse agir de cette manière. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Je ne comprenais pas.

Avec qui était-elle surtout ? Qui osait l'inciter à sécher de la sorte ! Je ne pouvais le lui permettre. Les battements de mon cœur augmentaient dangereusement, je n'aimais pas cela du tout. D'un signe de la main, j'invitais ma secrétaire à me rejoindre. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se passer de la sorte.

Lentement je m'approcha de son oreille et murmura rapidement.

_ **Pepper, pouvez-vous aller chercher Evalia s'il-vous-plaît !**

 **_Bien Monsieur, je le fais de ce pas.**

 **_Je vous remercie Pepper ! Lorsque vous l'aurez avec vous, veuillez à ne pas la mettre en contact avec quelconques technologie pouvant la mettre en contact avec le monde extérieur ! Mon atelier fera l'affaire.**

Sans un mot de plus, mon assistante partie, je pouvais que la remercier, elle était impitoyable dans toutes les tâches que je lui transmettais. Ce qui était rare de nos jours !

Les regards remplis d'incompréhension des journalistes me faisaient rire d'une manière si discrète. S'ils savaient seulement tout le cinéma que je venais de leurs faire. Ils seraient surpris d'apprendre la totalité de cette mascarade. Mais je ne préférais pas.

Quoi qu'il arrivait, c'était avec certitude qu'elle allait m'entendre, mais en ce moment, c'était rassasié les journalistes par cette conférence de presse qui était le plus important.

Il fallait qu'ils partent, mais cela n'allait pas être dans l'immédiat...

Malheureusement !

* * *

 _Encore merci d'être arrivé jusque là dans votre lecture. Merci beaucoup!_

 _EvaliaStark_


	13. 7 Evalia

Combien de temps fallait-il que j'attende mon père ? Combien de temps allait-il prendre avant de venir nous rejoindre ?

Je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus avec Pepper ! Je la haïssais... Je ne la supportais plus depuis tellement longtemps alors que je l'adorais avant. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, elle et papa ont franchit le cap ! Ils avaient franchit la barrière des contacts professionnels pour s'envoyer en l'air. Et je les avais surpris il y a dix ans ...

Le regard que je lançais à Pepper restait le même depuis ce jour : froid, remplis de colère dût à sa trahison. Oui, j'étais toujours remplis de colère.

Et elle le sentait. C'était évident de tout évidence... Et ce n'était pas cela qui détendait l'atmosphère bien au contraire, et cela m'arrangeait, au moins j'entendais sa voix, au mieux je me portais même si cela me donnait l'impression que le temps paraissait encore plus long.

Le silence devait être roi dans cette pièce.

Je sentais les minutes passées et mon père n'arrivait toujours pas. Je soupira, cela allait être vraiment long, en espérant tout de même qu'il ne puisse pas l'oublier.

Mes yeux se fermèrent rapidement, sous la fatigue. Fatigue dût à l'attente, mais aussi la chaleur tout comme l'envie de me retrouver psychiquement loin de cette dernière. Pourtant je regrettais de m'être éloignée d'elle dés que les premiers souvenirs revinrent à la surface.

* * *

 _Il faisait noir ! Extrêmement noir, j'avais 6 ans._

 _Dehors, le ciel noir laissait apparaître de temps à autres des éclairs immaculés. Des éclairs qui me terrifiaient. J'avais peur._

 _À chaque apparition je me cachais sous ma couette, les vacances orageux n'étaient pas dans mes préférés. Je pleurais, j'avais besoin de mon père. Il savait très bien que j'étais terrifiée, qu'au moindre éclair supplémentaires, les larmes pouvaient me prendre._

 _Ce qui se passa quelques instants plus tard._

 _Les larmes sur mes joues, j'essayais tant bien que mal de sortir de mon lit, d'essayer ne serait-ce que faire un pas ! Mais rien, la peur me prenait réellement par les intestins. J'appelais mon père, mais il ne venait pas._

 ___ _ **J.A.R.V.I.S ? J.A.R.V.I.S appelle papa ! J.A.R.V.I.S s'il-te-plaît !**_

 _Aucunes réponses ne vint à mes oreilles, je compris que l'électricité n'était plus présente dans la maison, que je n'aurais jamais une réponse à mon appel au secours, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de continuer à pleurer. J'étais perdue !_

 _Mon père ne répondais toujours pas !_

 _Malgré moi, je sortis de ma chambre, palpant les murs pour me retrouver dans la maison, rien n'y faisait, je ne voyais rien. Combien de temps j'attendis avant de trouver la petite commode dans le couloir ? Je ne savais plus, mais cela m'avait tout de même parut une éternité. Ce fut calmement que je pris une lampe torche Stark et l'alluma rapidement regardant autour de moi, la main de ma peluche dans mon autre main, je ne bougeais plus, j'entendais les bruits de l'orage, mais pas que cela._

 _Des bruits étranges se faisaient entendre depuis la chambre de mon père, je ne savais pas ce que c'était et cela me fit encore bien plus peur que l'orage. Que se passait-il avec mon père ?_

 _Je n'en savais absolument rien, mes mains resserrant respectivement les deux objets que je possédais. Un premier pas se fit, suivit d'un second, je marchais enfin correctement, alors que je continuais à avancer, les bruits venant de la chambre de mon père s'intensifiaient, augmentant encore plus la peur que j'avais déjà en moi._

 _Les cris s'intensifiaient, je les entendais parfaitement à présent et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à identifier la voix de la personne avec qui mon père se trouvait._

 _La petite fille que j'étais approchait difficilement son oreille de la porte... Et j'entendis..._

 ___ _ **Hnn...Hn...Pepper ! Hnnnnnn !**_

 _ **_Hnn...Hn... Tony ! Hnnnnnn !**_ _Fit Pepper en même temps que lui._

 _Que faisaient-ils ensemble de sa chambre ? Curieuse et surtout terrifiée de reporter mon attention sur l'orage. J'ouvris avec difficulté la porte coulissante de la chambre, et ce que je vis pour mon jeune âge me figea._

 _Mon père et Pepper étaient dans le même lit, leurs corps nus inondés de sueurs, mon père sur elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Ma seule réaction fut de lâcher la lampe torche que j'avais entre les doigts, mettant ma tête dans ma peluche, la seule barrière qui me restait au final. Rapidement j'entendis les froissements paniqués des draps. Mon père et Pepper devaient sans doute se remettre correctement dans ces derniers._

 ___ _ **Evalia, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**_ _Me demanda mon père._

 _Je n'eus pas la force de répondre, c'était dure pour moi après ce que j'avais vu, je repartis dans ma chambre, les larmes encore sur mes joues. Malgré le noir, les faibles lueurs d'orage me permirent de la rejoindre sans aucun soucis pour m'enfuir sous mes draps, augmentant par la suite les décibels de mes cris et de mes larmes. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas chez ma mère cette nuit là ? Pourquoi mon innocence devrait-elle disparaître si subitement ?_

 _Pourtant, malgré les larmes sur mes joues, mon cœur se remplissait de colère. Pourquoi Pepper me prenait-elle mon père ? Ils avaient toujours été si distants habituellement... Alors pourquoi ?_

 _Ma colère était destinée à Pepper, mais aussi à mon père, alors que j'entendais parfaitement ses pas se diriger vers ma chambre. Je resserrais mes draps au nouveau coup de tonnerre, tremblant encore plus de peur, alors qu'un poids se faisait sentir dans mon lit, me serrant contre lui. L'odeur de transpiration était présente, mais sa présence me rassurait tout de même, me calant dans ces bras avec un petit sourire et fermant les yeux remplis de larmes_

 ___ _ **Chut ma chérie, ça va passer, ce n'est qu'un orage, calmes toi ! Je suis là !**_

 _ **_J'ai peur papa...J'ai peur...**_

 _ **_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, calme toi...**_

* * *

Il avait calmé ma peur, certes, mais il n'avait pas calmé ma colère envers Pepper. Une colère que j'avais encore contre elle à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Elle était toujours là, près de moi, à regarder sur son écran la prestation de mon père qui touchait enfin à sa fin. L'heure de tranquillité allait donc touché à sa fin, et les soucis ne feraient que commencé ! J'aurais du rester près d'Olivia finalement, souffrir, et me taire, comme je le faisais si bien.

Mes vêtements n'étaient pas changé et mon pull Iron Man était toujours imbibé de café et en sentait encore l'odeur. Ce n'est pas grave finalement, pas plus grave que ce qu'il allait se passer d'ici quelques instants.

J'entendis les remerciements de mon père à l'égard des journalistes, bon Evalia, il ne te reste que 3 minutes à vivre. Trois _putain_ de minutes ! Trois minutes qui parurent que quelques secondes. Je n'eus le temps de dire ouf qu'il se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte avec Happy à ces côtés.

Les battements de mon cœur se firent plus rapide face au regard glacial que me lançait mon père, mes mains devenaient moites, alors que je serais mon pull de toutes mes forces, risquant même de le déchirer.

Le regard de mon père restait noir alors qu'il s'avançait près de moi, il était donc véritablement en colère, ce qui arrivait peu souvent à vrai dire. Un soupir sortit de ma bouche, je me leva donc pour pouvoir l'affronter de la meilleure manière qu'il soit : Il ne fallait jamais affronter la colère d'un Stark en étant assis ! Jamais !

Je le regardais désolée... Je savais finalement que j'avais fait une erreur, que je l'avais tout simplement déçue.

_ **Assieds toi Evalia !** Me fit-il avec une froid tellement froide.

Comment ne pas obéir avec cette voix et ce regard qu'il me lançait ? J'obéis lâchement.

_ **Maintenant... Evalia Maria Stark tu me déçois grandement ! Depuis quand te permets-tu de sécher les cours ? Depuis quand ? Evalia !**

 **_Je... Je recommencerais plus... Je voulais pas...**

 **_Bien évidemment que tu ne recommenceras plus ! Je t'interdis formellement de recommencer ! À partir de maintenant Happy te conduira au lycée et attendra que tu sois en cours pour partir ! Et tu porteras la puce sur toi quoi qu'il arrive ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

 **_...Ou...Oui...  
_Evalia me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! **

**_Oui! Mais je voulais pas sécher... C'était pas prévu...**

 **_Comment pas prévu ?!**

Sa colère se faisait vraiment ressentir, Happy et Pepper ne disaient mots. Ils étaient réellement silencieux, la peur me prit une seconde fois et je mentis en inculquant quelques portions de vérité...

 **_Je voulais me changer... Une fille est tombée avec son café et j'ai tout reçu, je voulais que se soit rapide, c'est pour cela que je suis rentrée, et comme j'ai vu que finalement j'étais en retard et que M. Rolway n'aime pas les gens en retard, j'ai décidé de sécher et de voir Roxane... Désolée papa... Je suis vraiment désolée...**

Son regard restait figé sur moi, une grande partie de l'histoire était fausse... Une trop grande partie... Aucune fille ne m'était tombée dessus avec un café, c'était un renversement volontaire de la part d'Olivia parce qu'elle me haïssait pour ce que j'étais, pour la vérité que j'essayais de rétablir pour moi-même ! Non je n'étais pas désolée de ce que j'avais fait, enfin presque, j'étais désolée pour le professeur Rolway. Pour le fait que je ne serais pas présente au club, pour tout... Je regardais une nouvelle fois mon père avant de baisser la tête alors que je me levais finalement en me dirigeant vers lui...

_ **En attendant ça ne t'aidera pas Evalia ! Je garde ce que j'ai dit sur Happy et en plus de cela tu seras privée de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre et j'en parlerai à ta mère !**

 **_Hn ! Pour cela il faudrait que tu tombes sur elle et non sur Daddy ! Et puis Daddy n'est pas du genre à t'écouter !** Rajoutais-je avec un sourire en coin tout en relevant la tête, cette fois sûre de moi.

Je savais que Daddy ne l'écouterait jamais, et serait de mon côté. J'en profitais grandement, Daddy avait le rôle du père cool avec moi ! Un peu trop cool parfois, mais cela était un avantage pour moi, il ne fallait pas que cette chance m'échappe. Le regard de papa devint bien plus froid à l'annonce du nom que je donne à mon beau-père. Je sais que c'est le point sensible pour augmenter l'intensité de la dispute !

_ **Arrête de l'appeler comme cela ! Il n'est que ton beau-père !**

 **_Contrairement à toi lui au moins se comporte comme un père avec moi !**

Brusquement ma tête tourna sur le côté. Ma joue chauffait étrangement.

L'avait-il fait ? M'avait-il vraiment giflé ?

J'avais dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas, je le savais, mais je ne ravala pas pour autant ma fierté. C'était la vérité ! Daddy était un second père pour moi, et se comportait bien plus comme mon père que mon propre père. Papa étant toujours occupé soit par son entreprise, soit par ses conquêtes d'un soir, soit par les Avengers, soit pour son rôle solo d'Iron Man et cela même lorsque je ne venais seulement chez lui pendant les vacances. Et jamais il n'a pensé à ce que je ressentais, je ne lui avais jamais dit non plus. Et puis tout ce qu'il m'arrive avec Olivia était de sa faute, jamais il ne m'a demandé si je voulais resté dans l'ombre. Dans son ombre !

Evalia Stark n'existait pas aux yeux des autres. Je n'existais pas ! J'étais un chaînon manquant, un stupide chaînons dans la vie de Stark ! Lui avait eu la chance que mon feu grand-père Howard Anthony Stark le fasse connaître étant jeune ! Il n'était jamais apparut comme par hasard, sa naissance avait même été annoncé ! Pourquoi pas moi ? Je doute bien que c'était pour me protéger, mais à force, je ne suis pas moi ! Au New-Brunswick, on savait bien qui j'étais... On le savait, mais rien ne s'ébruitait, tout le monde est discret là-bas, et puis ma mère n'aurait jamais laisser passer la moindre fuite ! Oui la vie là-bas me manquait et beaucoup trop même.

Je leva la tête vers mon père, ses traits crispés par la colère de mes paroles, sa main toujours levée alors que Pepper avait ses mains sur sa bouche, choquée par le geste de mon père, alors qu'Happy ne faisait rien, dans l'obligation de ne pas agir dans une relation familiale.

_ **Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton Evalia ! JE suis TON père ! TU es MA fille, pas la sienne ! C'est grâce à MOI que tu es là aujourd'hui ! À moi ! Pas lui ! Moi !**

 **_Et bien prouves-le moi ! Prouves le que tu es mon père !**

Je hurlais ces mots, les larmes de fierté coulant enfin. Je le bouscula et me dirigea vers la sortie de l'atelier !

_ **Eva' où vas-tu?!**

 **_Loin du génie, Play-Boy, philanthrope milliardaire que tu es ! Loin d'Iron Man et surtout loin de toi tout simplement !**

 **_Evalia je t'ai interdit de sortir !**

 **_La ferme !**

Je monta les deux étages qui me séparèrent de ma chambre, courant dans les escaliers, pourquoi tout faisait yo-yo avec moi et ma relation avec mon père. Ce matin avait commencé par une dispute, un câlin, un moment entre père/fille et maintenant dispute avec des punchlines. Non... S'en était trop...

Beaucoup trop.

Une fois dans mon seul lieu privé dans cette tour, j'entrais le code de verrouillage de ma chambre, personne ne pourra y entrer sans mon autorisation. Je voulais pas l'entendre... Je voulais plus.

Ses dernières phrases me tournait dans la tête, ainsi que les phrases d'Olivia lors de la rentrée scolaire et la semaine qui avait suivit. J'étais en enfer... Et cela ne faisait que commencer...

Je regarda mon carnet, même les mots seraient trop difficile à retranscrire... Je laissais couler les larmes...

 _ **JE suis TON père ! TU es MA fille, pas la sienne ! C'est grâce à MOI que tu es là aujourd'hui ! À moi ! Pas lui ! Moi !**_ Pourquoi ne me le montrait-il pas ? Pourquoi ? Que lui avais-je fais ?...

 _ **Euh juste à dire, Stark n'a jamais eu d'enfants, donc soit tu es une menteuse pour être populaire, soit ta mère est une Marie couches-toi là, mais en tout cas, moi je ne te crois pas !**_ Non elle ne pouvait pas avoir raison... Non... Pas Olivia...Jamais... J'existais... Je suis sa fille... Leur fille, la fille d'Anthony Stark et Jena Tenlor.

* * *

 _Tadaaaaaa_

 _Le chapitre 7 avec Evalia est terminé, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous ait plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire, j'accepte toutes critiques._

 _En attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente journée et de bons examens à tout ceux en examens de rattrapage._

 _EvaliaStark_


	14. 7 Tony

La conférence battait encore son plein, et pourtant je réussis à m'en sortir. J'étais enfin hors de ce chaos qu'engendraient les journalistes. Le bonheur était immense, et j'allais pouvoir aller à la rencontre d'Evalia dans mon atelier.

Ce fut avec Happy que je me dirigea vers l'ascenseur, j'espérais tout de même que Pepper soit rentrée avec l'élève dissipée. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle m'explique le pourquoi du comment, bien que je savais que cela serait une tâche complexe : Evalia n'était pas du genre à coopérer, mais il fallait faire avec.

La vitesse de l'ascenseur dirigé par J.A.R.V.I.S semblait être au maximum, il savait ce que je voulais, ce qui était essentiel pour son rôle de majordome... Un peu trop même ! Bien évidemment lorsque j'entra dans mes appartements, ce fut le silence qui m'accueillit. Pepper avait donc suivit mes instructions à la lettre. Bien.

La colère m'envahissait un peu plus alors que je descendais peu à peu les marches me conduisant à mon atelier Evalia y était, affreusement silencieuse, et lorsqu'elle me vit, sa seule réaction fut de se lever ! Pour fuir ? Ou bien affronter de face ma colère comme je le lui appris durant sa jeunesse ?

Je m'avança pourtant, me fichant totalement de ce qui m'entourait à présent, c'était entre ma fille et moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer à sécher les cours, elle se devait être une bonne élève, être la digne petite-fille d'Howard Anthony Stark, mon père ! Un père qui ne m'aurait certainement pas laisser faire ce qu'elle avait osé faire ! Il m'aurait punit et m'aurait fait travailler encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà à l'époque. Je devais donc agir comme lui ! Suivre son exemple, bien que nos relations n'avaient été que désolation, colère et haine avant qu'il ne disparaisse subitement avec ma mère deux ans avant la naissance d'Evalia.

Mon regard devenait de plus en plus froid alors que je m'approchais d'elle, son regard tremblant bien que son sourire essayait de m'en persuader du contraire ! Elle était bien la fille de sa mère avec un peu trop de moi ! Ses mains semblaient ne trouver refuge que sous le bas de son pull devenu étrangement brun, qu'elle voulait inconsciemment déchirer. Ses yeux ne me lâchèrent guère d'une semelle, tout comme moi !.

_ **Assieds toi Evalia !** Lui ordonnais-je sans aucun remord dans la voix.

De suite, l'ordre se fit entendre, elle obéit. Son regard toujours planté dans le mien ! Elle était magnifique !

Qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Je ne pouvais pas penser cela, je devais agir comme un père envers son enfant ! Je devais lui montrer l'exemple, et lui faire comprendre que sa faute est impardonnable et qu'importe ses excuses.

Son silence était lourd et je devais faire entre ma raison et non mon « cœur » en cet instant critique.

_ **Maintenant...** fis-je en un soupir avant de reprendre. **Evalia Maria Stark tu me déçois grandement ! Depuis quand te permets-tu de sécher les cours ? Depuis quand ? Evalia !**

Oui ! Elle me décevait et cela d'une envergure assez grande. Comment ne pas être déçu de son enfant dans de telle situation ? Pourtant, le regard baissé d'Evalia commençait à me faire douter de mes agissements !

Non ! Reprends toi Tony !

 **_Je... Je recommencerais plus... Je voulais pas...** Ajouta-t-elle, hésitante entre chaque phrases qu'elle essayait d'entreprendre.

 **_Bien évidemment que tu ne recommenceras plus ! Je t'interdis formellement de recommencer ! À partir de maintenant Happy te conduira au lycée et attendra que tu sois en cours pour partir ! Et tu porteras la puce sur toi quoi qu'il arrive ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

 **_...Ou...Oui...  
_Evalia me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! **Rajoutais-je sur un ton bien plus colérique qu'à la base de notre conversation.

Enfin si nous pouvions appeler cela une conversation.

 **_Oui! Mais je voulais pas sécher... C'était pas prévu...**

 **_Comment pas prévu ?!**

Pas prévu ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Le séchage de cours est toujours prévu à l'avance et n'est jamais prit sur un coup de tête ! Jamais !

Bien évidemment, le ton que j'employai restait sombre, remplis de colère, alors que le comportement d'Evalia faisait une chute libre vers le regret et la tristesse. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Essayait-elle d'esquiver ce que nous étions en train de faire ?

Je n'en savais pas plus, et pourtant je voulais le savoir.

L'expression d'Eva' me faisait de la peine, mais je restais fier.

 **_Je voulais me changer... Une fille est tombée avec son café et j'ai tout reçu, je voulais que se soit rapide, c'est pour cela que je suis rentrée, et comme j'ai vu que finalement j'étais en retard et que M. Rolway n'aime pas les gens en retard, j'ai décidé de sécher et de voir Roxane... Désolée papa... Je suis vraiment désolée...**

_ **En attendant ça ne t'aidera pas Evalia ! Je garde ce que j'ai dit sur Happy et en plus de cela tu seras privée de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre et j'en parlerai à ta mère !** Rajoutais-je encore plus en colère par son histoire.

Pourquoi ne m'en avait-elle pas prévenu directement, elle avait quitté l'école sans mon autorisation, sans avoir prévu ! Je n'aurais sans doute pas réagit de cette manière, mais cette colère et cette déception restaient en moi.

 **_Hn ! Pour cela il faudrait que tu tombes sur elle et non sur Daddy ! Et puis Daddy n'est pas du genre à t'écouter !** Fit-elle en se levant face à moi.

Elle venait de retrouver une certaine détermination, elle n'était donc pas tolérante à la tristesse qu'elle n'en avait l'air, et encore moins à la colère, surtout lorsqu'elle prononça le surnom qu'elle donnait à son beau-père ! L'appeler Daddy, il n'était en aucun cas son père et il ne le serait jamais. Je ne supportais pas ce comportement, cette appellation. Je me sentis prit d'une nouvelle colère, bien plus noire que celle que j'avais à la base. Je ne supportais pas cela. Et elle osait totalement me le mettre sur le dos ! Il était hors de question que se soit cet homme qui face tomber ma punition, pourtant, rien ne changeait à cette situation. Mon regard était aussi brun que son regard, froid, sombre.

_ **Arrête de l'appeler comme cela ! Il n'est que ton beau-père !** Fis-je froidement, sifflant ma colère.

_ **Contrairement à toi lui au moins se comporte comme un père avec moi !**

Ce fut la phrase de trop... Je ne pus cette fois retenir ma colère à son égard, une colère que j'exprimais enfin, mais pas de la bonne façon, lorsque je vis la tête d'Evalia partir sur le côté alors que ma main était levé.

Je venais de frapper la seule personne qui habituellement, je préférais voir sourire, mais elle n'avait aucun droit de dire que je ne me comportais pas comme un père en vers elle, je faisais tout ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait, enfin quand cela pouvait être positif pour son développement ! Si je n'étais pas un père envers elle, jamais je ne me serais battu pour l'avoir à mes côtés, et là effectivement j'aurais laisser Jena faire avec Didier ! Mais non, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais fait ! Je m'étais toujours occupé d'elle, et même de Jena que j'aidais financièrement pour le développement d'Evalia. Je faisais absolument tout !

Et voilà comment elle me remerciait. Elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers moi, alors que le silence dans la pièce pesait enfin !

_ **Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton Evalia ! JE suis TON père ! TU es MA fille, pas la sienne ! C'est grâce à MOI que tu es là aujourd'hui ! À moi ! Pas lui ! Moi !**

Oui c'était grâce à MOI qu'elle était venue au monde, grâce à moi qu'elle était parmi nous, mais cela ne changeait rien la douleur qu'apportaient ses mots. Evalia avait changé, en une semaine elle était devenue totalement différente, froide, insupportable, associable et surtout trop attachée au monde virtuelle, alors qu'elle était tout de même raisonnable.

Le regard qu'elle me lançait devenait froid, ses joues devenaient rouge, elle aussi emportée par la colère. Au moins nous étions d'accord sur quelque choses !

 **_Et bien prouves-le moi ! Prouves le que tu es mon père !**

_ **Eva' où vas-tu?!**

 **_Loin du génie, Play-Boy, philanthrope milliardaire que tu es ! Loin d'Iron Man et surtout loin de toi tout simplement !**

 **_Evalia je t'ai interdit de sortir !**

 **_La ferme !**

Sans un mot de plus elle partit ! Était-ce réellement parti plus loin que ce qui était prévu ?

Venait-elle réellement de me dire la totalité de ma personnalité et d'insinuer le fait qu'elle me haïssait ? Oui ce n'était sans aucun doute le cas.

Mon regard se dirigea vers Happy et Pepper, tout deux étaient restés silencieux et en plus de cela me regardaient avec un regard totalement hébété. Oui j'avais montré une toute nouvelle facette de ma paternité. Oui, je l'avouais. Oui, j'avais agit comme un père envers sa fille.

Leurs silences ne me plaisaient pas, mais d'une moindre intensité que la gifle que j'avais donné à Evalia ! Une gifle que je regrettais à présent, une gifle dont elle ne me pardonnera jamais, mais c'était partit tout seul.

Happy s'approcha de moi, tout comme Pepper, ils me sourirent lentement, je voyais bien dans leurs yeux que j'avais été bien trop loin. Quel mauvais père j'étais ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Didier était son préféré ! Il ne l'avait jamais punis, car elle n'était pas sa fille et pourtant il l'avait élevé comme.

Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle n'était pas partie ! Et encore mieux si je n'avais pas demandé à Jena d'être ma compagne, elle n'aurait pu être qu'un coup d'un soir, mais non, j'en étais tombé amoureux et stupide surtout ! Oui Stupide et totalement con, j'aurais du écouter mon père lorsqu'il me disait qu'elle n'était pas une fille pour moi! Et je n'en avais fait qu'à ma tête.

En attendant, cela m'avait apporté seize années de bonheur, j'avais appris à devenir le père que j'étais bien que la violence n'avait jusque là fait partit de notre quotidien.

La main qu'Happy posa sur mon épaule me fit sursauter, mais pas seulement ! Je craquais... Ma fierté étant ravalée, je pleurais sur l'épaule de mon ami, mon soutien, mon garde du corps.

_ **Happy... Est-ce que j'ai été trop loin ?**

 **_Malheureusement oui Tony... Beaucoup trop loin ! Tu n'aurais pas du la frapper malgré ta colère... Bien que je te comprenne, moi aussi à ta place je n'aurais pas accepté que mon enfant sèche, mais qu'en plus ose m'insulter et dire que son beau-parent soit son parent préféré. Je sais tout ce que tu as engendré Tony pour la récupérer, pour pouvoir toi aussi subvenir à ces besoins !**

Mes larmes continuaient à couler sur l'épaule de ce dernier ! Il n'avait pas tord, toute cette méchanceté gratuite n'aurais pas dût m'être destinée, il se passait réellement quelques choses avec Evalia, et je ne pouvais l'aider.

Sur le moment, j'étais un incapable, mais je ne me laisserais démonter, j'étais un Stark. Tout comme mon père l'était avant moi et tout comme Evalia l'était aussi, mais malheureusement, nous étions tous trois totalement différents.

Beaucoup trop !

Evalia était impulsive, mon père était calme, tandis que moi, j'étais moi, indéfinissable, juste un peu trop philanthrope ! Philanthrope comme elle me l'avait dit ! Oui ! Oui je l'étais, mais cela n'était si flagrant tout de même ?!

Malgré tout, je restais contre mon ami, écoutant ses moindres mots d'encouragement et ses moindres conseils, même s'il n'était pas ce que j'étais, il avait toujours su m'aider avec elle. Il avait toujours su prendre soin d'elle, tout comme Pepper. Surtout depuis 4 ans, il avait toujours tout fait pour que personne ne sache qui elle était, mais aussi pour la conduire discrètement en cours et la reprendre, et cela, il le recommencerait pour éviter tout autre incident de ce genre !

Pour éviter d'éventuelles nouvelles disputes de ce genre ! J'espérais tellement qu'elle n'en parle à personne, pas à sa mère et encore moins à son beau-père. Après tous ces deux derniers travaillaient en temps que policiers à la criminelle de New-Brunswick, cela ne seraient pas à mon avantage.

Alors tout cela devait se terrer dans le silence.

Un silence dangereux... Un cauchemar.

Mon cauchemar.

* * *

 _TADA :D_

 _Et voilà, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre PDV Tony vous ait plût!_

 _EvaliaStark_


	15. 8 Evalia

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que la colère apportait suite à son passage la fatigue, je lui aurais dit d'aller se faire soigner. La fatigue m'avait prit de cours suite à cette dispute avec mon père. Et je ne me souviens plus de ce qui avait suivit, enfin presque... Je n'adressais plus la parole à mon père, je ne sortais plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et je ne faisais que des allers-retours entre la tour et le lycée.

Un lycée qui devenait de plus en plus cruel, enfin c'était l'impression que cela me donnait depuis un mois et demie Maxence et Sarah étaient plus distants avec moi, tout comme Peter... Et je ne savais pourquoi... Olivia, elle, continuait à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs devant et comme l'entièreté de son groupe de Cheerleaders, exceptées Chelsea Rolway, la fille de M. Rolway et qui participait à mi-temps au Glee club et avec deux de ses amies : Ruby Jones et Amanda Finn. Quand au club c'était une toute autre histoire M. Rolway nous préparait pour les sélections, avec Chuck et son frère jumeau que j'avais prit pour son compagnon lors de mon premier jour de cours, Jim, nous avions décidé de nous entraîner au lycée et bien évidemment je prévenais Happy à chaque fois, en lui expliquant le pourquoi, et il restait devant le lycée à m'attendre, sans rien divulguer à mon père, insistant sur le fait que c'était sur mon horaire de la semaine. Je ne tenais pas à ce que Tony Stark découvre que sa « fille » soit dans un club qu'il n'appréciait pas ! Cela serait la fin de son monde utopique, bien que cela en était déjà le cas. Pauvre de lui !

En cette fin de journée, j'étais calme, parlant à Jim, Chuck, mais aussi Chelsea et son frère aîné Connor, qui était quand à lui notre capitaine de club. Nous étions tous les cinq installés sur l'un des bancs présents devant le lycée, j'y attendais Happy, étrangement en retard, un retard que je ne supportais pas, partant le soir même pour aller vivre une semaine chez ma mère.

Oui, les vacances étaient enfin arrivées et je pouvais enfin retrouver ma mère et donc être réellement loin de mon « père »! Je n'allais plus l'entendre et plus le voir ! J'étais enfin libre !

Enfin, bien évidemment, si Daddy n'écoutait pas mon « père » .

Jim, Chuck, Connor et Chelsea me regardaient étrangement, posant leurs regards sur moi, étonnés du fait que je me rongeais les ongles, ce qui arrivait peu souvent à vrai dire ! Mais le stress était grand. Pourquoi Happy n'était pas là ?

Il se passait donc quelque chose... Inquiète, je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. J'avais peur d'avoir été oubliée.

Je regarda mes quatre comparses et leur rendit leurs sourires. C'était de bon amis, et parfois nos discussions continuaient par téléphones et incluaient Roxane, même en Skype live. Nos regards se parlaient, et j'entendis Connor lancé une chanson à cappella que nous reprenions dans l'ordre Chuck, Jim et moi-même, Chelsea ne reprenant que les cœurs avec un immense plaisir.

 **watch?v=HFeYPMOWfoQ**

La chanson se faisait bien, on connaissait cette chanson, nous l'avions apprise lors de cette dernière journée de cours. Et pourtant ces quatre minutes musicales ne changèrent rien au fait qu'Happy restait en retard et me mettait donc en retard pour commencer réellement mes vacances. Je perdais quelque peu patience.

Beaucoup trop en réalité.

Je trimais d'impatience que cela en devenait flippant pour ma part : j'avais l'impression de ressembler à mon père lorsqu'il commençait un nouveau jouet pour sa propre « stabilité ».

Les minutes étaient terriblement longues et commençaient à se transformer en heure, et pourtant Chelsea, Connor, Chuck et Jim restaient au près de moi, ne voulant guère me laisser seule, de vrais amis.

Et pourtant, je continuais à me sentir seule au fond de moi, pourquoi étais-je subitement oublier par Happy, il était toujours à l'heure...

_ **Je n'arrive pas à croire que Happy ait pu m'oublier de la sorte, j'étais censée être sur la route pour New-Brunswick depuis plus d'une demie-heure déjà... Ma mère ne va pas être contente de me voir arrivée en retard, surtout qu'elle est très stricte sur les horaires tout comme Daddy.**

 **_Ça va aller Eva' ton père l'a sans doute retenu pour le travail!** Me fit Chuck avec toute la simplicité de raisonnement du monde.

_ **Sans doute... Mais je supporte pas cela ! J'aimerai qu'il pense quand même à moi ! Pas à lui, tout ça me fait penser qu'il est égoïste, toujours pensé à lui !**

 **_Encore une fois Eva' je te dis que ça va aller ! Il ne va sans doute pas tarder ! Et puis pour passer le temps, on a qu'à refaire une autre chanson et là, s'il n'est guère là et bien, tu téléphones à ton père.**

 **_Mon frère a raison ! Et puis tout le monde connaît la réputation de ton « père » à toujours être en retard en toutes occasions.**

Jim n'avait pas tord sur toute la ligne, la réputation de mon père se faisait sur ces nombreuses conquêtes, son constant retard lors de divers événements, le fait qu'il soit Iron Man jouait aussi sur cette réputation d'homme de business souvent en retard, aguicheur, génie, play-boy, philanthrope et milliardaire que je ne supportais plus, mais si les gens l'aimaient de cette manière, je ne pouvais pas les en empêcher, ce serait totalement égoïste de ma part cette fois.

Le sourire de Chelsea me rassure grandement, bien qu'il soit quelque peu exaspérée sur le fait que je m'emporte assez facilement dés qu'il s'agit de mon père sur sa responsabilité à mon égard et surtout sur la punition qu'il m'avait lancé. N'était-ce tout simplement quelque chose de logique ? Après tout on ne naît pas Stark du jour au lendemain, enfin c'était ce que je pensais souvent ce dernier mois, bien que psychiquement cela difficile de le prouver... J'étais mal, pas aussi arrogante que mon père face à l'autorité, bien que la sienne était l'exception à la règle, tout ce qui m'arrivait, se répercutait sur lui, je lui en faisais bavé, bien qu'il le méritait aussi d'un côté. Il n'avait pas à me frapper, me punir pour quelque chose que je qualifiais de micro « accident de parcours » mais s'il ne le voyait pas comme cela, pourquoi essayer de l'en dissuadé, il avait toujours « raison ». Enfin presque toujours !

Chelsea sourit énormément alors que son regard se portait au loin, ce que j'aperçus me fit rire, le reste de la troupe nous rejoignait en souriant, heureux de finalement finir les cours à leurs tours. Donc je pouvais comprendre que l'heure de retard avait été décrétée bien plus tôt que prévu. Chealsea s'approcha de d'un de nos amis du club, allumant l'audio-CD appartenant à la société de mon père et une première musique instrumentale retentit, alors que nous nous asseyons tous.

Chuck se leva, c'était encore le seul qui n'avait pas peur de chanter devant l'entièreté des élèves du lycée, alors que moi c'était le contraire, j'étais bien mieux lorsqu'il y avait un nombre restreint, quoique si je devais un jour chanter quelque chose uniquement devant lui, je perdrais encore bien plus que mes moyens, mais je sais que savoir mes camarades de Club auprès de moi m'aidais à supporter cette pression, bien que non médiatique. Peut-être que papa a raison, je ne suis sans doute pas prête à affronter les médias... Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver !

 **watch?v=9PFhndqbRAA**

Chuck sourit lançant sa musique, m'interdisant de ne pas bouger, et en effet c'était difficile d'essayer, cette musique était entraînante et provoqua une réaction commune entre chaque membre du club, dont moi-même.

Nous sautions ensemble sur les tables, devant des centaines d'élèves, et éclats de rire fusèrent rapidement, oui certes le Glee Club n'était pas le plus apprécier de tous les clubs, mais il était certainement celui qui mettait le plus d'ambiance dans ce lycée. Ce pour quoi je suis fière d'y appartenir ! Les élèves attendant l'arrivée de leurs parents continuaient de nous regarder alors que le reste s'en allait, malheureusement, Olivia restait, se moquant de nous ouvertement, et pour la première fois que je n'y répondis pas, je n'allais pas me gâcher le début des vacances, ou encore me prolonger dans un cauchemar qu'était la privation de sortie. Il ne fallait pas exagérer sur ce genre de chose...

Les musiques continuèrent de passer, mes amis les chantant sans aucuns problèmes. Et je chantais, enfin fredonnait les musiques, les rejoignant tout de même sur les danses, mais une seule musique passa pour me refroidir rapidement.

Celle que je chantais avec les filles la semaine dernière en voix principale, mais je devais essayer de le faire, me dire que c'était possible. En entendant l'introduction, nous fîmes deux lignes de trois dans les escaliers de l'entrée, les autres élèves nous regardant, toujours assis sur les bancs.

Je souris et essaya rapidement de prendre confiance.

Aller Evalia pense que tu es juste devant le Glee Club.

 **watch?v=ydp4IzOHPRM &feature= &t=28s**

Au plus la chanson avançait au plus, je me sentais vivante, étrange comme sensation, mais j'étais moi, Evalia tout simplement ! Je n'étais pas Stark ou la menteuse. Et pourtant ce n'était pas ce bien être qui m'empêcha de prendre un Smoothie fraise/framboise en plein visage de la part d'Olivia. Elle allait réellement me rendre folle !

Une rage énorme me prit, je voulais la détruire, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Un mois et demi que je prenais des vêtements de rechange pour être sûre, un mois et demi que l'envie de la tuer me prenait, où au contraire, un mois et demie que je voulais moi-même en finir... oui... Moi-même...

Oui, la fille de Tony Stark voulait se donner la mort... Je voulais mourir lorsque je me sentais seule... C'était pour cette raison, que je me sentirais mieux lorsque je me retrouverai à New-Brunswick.

Lentement, je passa ma main sur mon visage, retirant le plus de smoothie possible, bien que malheureusement, mon pull Iron Man en reprenait un coup, la première fois avec du café et cette fois avec un smoothie ! Je fulminais alors qu'elle continuait à rire.

Mon poing était tellement serré que l'on pouvait remarquer une coloration blanche au niveau de mes jointures. Elle allait morflé.

Je m'approcha d'elle, le regard aussi mauvais que les ténèbres. Mon poing était encore assez bas. Son sourire me dégoûtait, elle semblait victorieuse de son coup foireux. Elle était horrible.

_ **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a « Stark » ? Tu supportes toujours pas le fait que je te remette à ta place ?**

 **_Il serait peut-être temps que tu te taises !**

Je ne pus me retenir, mon poing toucha son visage au niveau de son nez ! Cette dernière tomba au sol, alors qu'un léger sourire satisfait commençait à orner le mien.

Elle saignait, je ne l'avais donc pas rater ! Beaucoup d'élèves encore présents commençaient à crier à la baston. Ce qui allait se passer avec certitude à la vue du regard noir d'Olivia, mais ce poing, elle l'avait tout bonnement cherché !

_ **Stark t'es morte !**

Sa voix était tout autant rempli de rage que mon corps l'était. Certes je n'aimais pas sa voix ni son regard, mais je ne baissa pas les yeux, j'allais l'affronter, lui faire autant de mal qu'elle m'en avait fait.

Alors que j'allais m'avancer, un klaxon retentit, je le reconnu rapidement...

Non pas lui... Il venait me chercher à l'école, devant tout le monde. Non. Je soupira et ne répondis pas, je n'allais pas bouger ! Seul Happy pouvait venir me chercher en temps norme, pourquoi soudainement ce changement ! Hors de question que je sois avec lui dans cette voiture ! Hors de question !

Chuck s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur son épaule.

_ **Tu la tueras quand tu reviendras de vacances, vas y... Ne le fais pas attendre Eva' pas après ce qu'il s'est passé le mois dernier !**

 **_Tu as raison... Je vais y aller ! Passez une bonne semaine de vacances les amis !**

 **_Oui toi aussi Eva' à dans deux semaines !**

Je souris, prenant mon sac rapidement et ne pouvant pas le faire attendre finalement. Olivia me regardait et lorsque j'arriva au coffre de la voiture pour y mettre mes affaires je vis son regard être surpris, comment ne pas l'être en voyant la plaque « STARK4 » sur l'Audi R8. Elle avait perdu, et moi j'avais gagné, j'espérai juste que ce surnom de menteuse allait disparaître ! J'étais bien la fille de Stark !

Je m'avança vers l'avant de la voiture, côté passager, pourtant à peine la porte ouverte, son regard se dirigea vers moi !

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver arranger de cette manière ?**

 **_Rien de spécial !**

 **_Mais il n'est pas question que tu entres dans cette voiture dans cet état ! Soit tu te changes où bien tu rentres à pied !**

 **_Pas besoin de le dire deux fois Stark !**

Effectivement, pas besoin de le dire deux fois... Piquée par le ton froid de mon père, je claqua la porte sans attendre de réponse et partis à pied. Pour la première fois, je pouvais remercier Olivia de m'avoir renverser cette chose, et ainsi empêcher de le supporter encore plus ! Je voulais juste rentrer chez ma mère et profiter de ces vacances.

Mes pas étaient rapides, je lui en voulais toujours, j'aurais ma vengeance, je ne lui donnerai aucunes nouvelles lors de mes vacances... Il allait tout simplement payer, et cette semaine serait celle de la renaissance de Stark, enfin «Mcnight ». Oui Evalia Mcnight, celle qui n'existe que peu souvent, mais qui est bien plus vivante et appréciée qu'Evalia Stark, bien que jamais n'a été reconnue la part de Mcnight en moi.

Le quart d'heure de marche se termina enfin, et j'entrais comme d'habitude, par le garage et monta ensuite à l'étage privé.

J.A.R.V.I.S ne parla pas une seule fois dans l'ascenseur, que lui arrivait-il ? Je soupira, et me laissa finalement porter. J'appréhendais l'engueulade une fois arrivée à destination, mais ce n'en fut pas le cas. Devant moi se trouvait ma mère, ainsi que Jamie et Daddy.

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise, et ne pus m'empêcher de courir ainsi que sauter dans les bras de ce dernier, le serrant de toutes mes forces. Tans-pis pour mes vêtements collants et mouillés tout comme l'avant de mes cheveux.

_ **Daddy !** Dis-je avant d'entendre un grognement de mon père. Mais je m'en fichais totalement, j'avais mon autre papa près de moi ! **Ça va ?**

 **_ Très bien ma chérie et toi ? Tu es toute collante...**

 **_C'est rien, je t'expliquerai une fois à la maison Daddy, se sera sans doute mieux, je vais me changer en vitesse !**

Je souris et lui bisa la joue en douceur, puis alla quand même dans les bras de ma mère, enfin. Je pouvais enfin ressentir son odeur, j'avais enfin le droit de la toucher, de lui sourire, de la sentir aussi près.

En douceur elle me bisa la joue et me caressait les cheveux, et je m'excusa aussi. Lentement, je me dirigea vers ma chambre, tout en prenant mon jeune frère dans mes bras et l'emmenant dans ma chambre pour prendre mon unique valise avec quelques brols à emmener comme mon ordinateur, mon Starkphone que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis le début de l'année.

Jamie tira ma valise alors que je me changea, mettant une jupe plissée bleu marine avec une chemise à carreaux rouges et gris un peu comme celle que porte les bûcherons avant de mettre mes ballerines noires et de le suivre, rejoignant mes trois parents.

Daddy et papa se lançaient des regards noirs, enfin que papa en faisait beaucoup trop. Il avait toujours du mal à savoir que Daddy s'occupait bien mieux de moi que lui. Et puis c'est vrai, mon père n'était déjà pas capable de se gérer lui même, qu'il avait besoin d'une assistante !

Je me stoppa entre eux, essayant de faire disparaître ces tensions bien que tout cela soit mission impossible. Je posa mon regard sur Daddy, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps de partir, je n'avais pas envie de rester une éternité supplémentaire dans un lieu où je pouvais voir mon père, il m'était tout bonnement insupportable de penser que j'allais me réconcilier avec lui, il en fallait même un miracle.

Ma valise fut une nouvelle fois embarquée par Jamie, de dix ans mon cadet, qui se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec une grande facilité. Je m'apprêtais à le suivre, les vacances commençaient enfin, mais une main sur mon épaule me fit me retourner.

_ **Eva' tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?** Me demanda calmement ma mère.

_ **Non maman !**

 **_Dis au revoir à ton père !**

 **_Non ! Pour cela il faudrait qu'il le mérite !**

 **_Evalia !** Fit-elle tout en me lançant un regard qui me glaça instantanément le sang.

_ **Oui maman...**

Je m'approcha difficilement de mon père, alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras, la totalité des muscles se raidirent. J'étais figée, je ne supportais plus qu'il pose quoi que cela soit sur moi. Il continua de me serrer, posant sa tête dans mon cou, et respirant mon parfum. Il était étrange tout d'un cou.

_ **Amuses toi bien ma chérie... Je t'aime...** Me murmura-t-il, tout en me caressant les cheveux.

Je le trouvais bizarre, pourquoi un rapprochement si soudain ? Alors qu'il s'était comporté comme un salaud en venant me chercher à l'école.

 **_M'ouais... Bon salut !**

Sans un mot de plus, je suivis rapidement Daddy et ma mère. Jamie, quand à lui me sourit, j'étais tout comme lui, heureuse de le revoir, enfin de les revoir. Le fait que j'étais à présent séparée de mon père pour une semaine, ne me touchait plus, j'étais enfin tranquille, plus de disputes pour rien, je ne verrais plus Iron Man et la célébrité totalement incompréhensible de mon père. Alors que je montais dans le véhicule de Daddy, ce dernier me regarda doucement tout en semblant étrange, comme cherchant des mots sur ce qu'il allait dire. Je me doutais bien que papa allait lui parler de ce qu'il se passait entre nous, mais il n'avait aucunement le droit d'appeler Daddy comme je le sentais, après tout Daddy m'a vu grandir puis 14 ans. C'était même cela qui l'avait rapprocher de maman alors qu'il n'était que son voisin et collègue de travail.

_ **Mon père t'a parlé de ma punition jusqu'à nouvel ordre c'est cela ?**

 **_Oui ma chérie, je comprends totalement le fait que tu me défendes face à lui, mais c'est ton père, tu lui dois le respect.**

 **_Daddy... Il a pas le droit de te traiter comme cela ! Et puis je lui donnerais le respect quand il arrêtera d'être arrogant et qu'il pensera au fait qu'il ait une fille de 16 ans ! Il comprends pas que je ne supporte plus être enfermée comme avant ! Et si tu veux me punir parce que Stark l'a décidé fais-le !**

 **_Ma chérie, est-ce que j'écoute ton père quand il s'agit de punition ? Non ! Et tu sais pourquoi parce que les punitions qu'il te donne sous son toit, reste sous son toit, on peut pas te priver de tes vacances non plus.**

Un sourire éclaira rapidement mon visage, papa ne gagna pas une nouvelle fois face à Daddy. J'avais mes vacances de libre, je pourrais sortir avec des amies, mes cousins. Je pouvais enfin être moi.

Le voyage en voiture dura le temps qu'il fallait, un temps ou les retrouvailles se firent avec joie, nous parlions de ce qu'il y avait eut pendant ce long mois et demi d'absence mutuelle. Je leurs expliqua même ce qu'il se passait entre Olivia et moi, provoquant une réaction de ma mère. Une réaction que mon Stark de père ne pouvait avoir, n'étant pas policier.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était géniale.

Au loin je vis que nous arrivions, cette grande maison m'avait manqué, la chambre m'avait manqué. Je souris et aida Daddy et maman à prendre les affaires se trouvant dans le coffre, ma valise et mon sac d'école, me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

_ **Eva' nous mangeons dans une heure !**

 **_D'accord maman...**

Cette fois une chose était sûre, j'étais enfin chez moi !

Loin de New-York, mais surtout loin de mes problèmes, loin de tout au final.

* * *

 _Et voilà le chapitre 8 PDV Evalia est terminé et est un peu plus long que les autres, s'il vous plait écouter quand même les chansons :p_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter._

 _EvaliaStark._


	16. 8 Tony

Un mois et demi.

Voilà un mois et demi que ma fille fait comme si je n'existais pas, comme si j'étais décédé lors de notre dispute.

Pourtant, j'étais encore derrière elle, faisant tout mon possible pour qu'elle me remarque, mais cela n'en valait pas la peine, rien y faisait. Elle restait fixé sur l'idée que je n'existais, excepté quelques fois, où je me retrouvais appelé par mon nom de famille, j'en était touché ou tout simplement vexé.

Ce mois et demi de « séparation » me renfermait sur moi-même à petit feu. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ma propre fille me rejette, et cela semblait être le cas.

Je venais de congédier Happy dans sa mission, je me devais d'aller la chercher au moins une fois, pour qu'elle remarque réellement que j'étais toujours là pour elle... Me dirigeant vers la sortie de mon laboratoire, je continuais de réfléchir, me tourmentant sur l'action que j'allais prochainement accomplir. Atroce, voilà la seule idée qui me venait en tête, bien que j'eus déjà plusieurs minutes de retard.

Et pourtant je dus m'arrêter, face à moi se trouvaient Jena et Didier ainsi que leur fils dont je ne me rappelais plus le nom. Je devais sans doute rêver, ils n'étaient jamais venu la chercher depuis quatre ans, pourquoi cela devrait commencer en ce moment ?

Je les regardais, un regard bien plus fort sur celui qu'elle prenait pour second _père,_ je ne pouvais pas accepter sa présence dans ma tour, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus le jeter comme cela, alors qu'ils sont tous deux en droit d'être là, les vacances commençaient pour une longue semaine.

Un soupir franchit rapidement mes lèvres, alors que je m'avança vers eux et leurs serra la main., ils n'avaient pas changé.

_ **Puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence ici ?**

 **_Tony, nous venons chercher Eva' avant que tu ne viennes nous l'apporter demain, pour profiter d'un moment père/fille.** Fit mon ex-compagne tout en souriant, elle savait parfaitement comment j'étais.

 **_Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que nous en ayons des moments père/fille ! Elle n'accepte toujours pas le fait que je l'ai privé de sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Vois-tu sur ce point, elle a bien ton caractère, à me faire vivre un enfer depuis un bon mois et demi.**

 **_Tu dois le mériter pour subir ce genre de comportement de sa part ! En parlant d'Evalia, où est-elle ?** Rajouta le « Daddy » de ma fille.

_ **Je ne t'ai rien demandé Mcnight ! Si tu veux tout savoir je dois aller la chercher au lycée !**

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien m'importuner, je ne l'aimais guère, mais si Evalia l'appréciait, je me devais bien de faire un effort en sa personne ? Je soupira à nouveau, prenant mes affaires, il fallait vraiment que j'aille la chercher, déjà que j'avais prit plus d'une heure à terminer les réparations de mon armure, mais je venais de rajouter à ce retard, cinq bonnes minutes, je savais que j'allais le regretter, et qu'avec Happy, ce genre de « broutille » ne serait jamais arrivé.

Pourtant, j'étais perdu, je n'avais plus remis les pieds dans ce lycée après mon entrée au MIT à 15 ans, oui ce lycée avait été mon premier choix, lorsque j'eus sauté mes classes de collège à 12 ans, mais ne l'était pas tellement pour mon père, soit disant pas assez prestigieux et sérieux et c'était là que j'avais décidé d'y inscrire ma fille, et ainsi lui éviter les cours bien trop sérieux et complexes du MIT, bien qu'elle aurait pût être diplômée bien plus rapidement que dans un simple lycée, mais au vue de la normalité que nous voulions lui donner Jena et moi-même, ce lycée était la meilleure solution.

Je gara ma voiture devant le lycée et je l'aperçus, elle...

Elle était trempée, face à une jeune fille qui se relevait difficilement. Je les regardais, la jeune femme face à elle, cria quelque chose que je n'entendis que parfaitement. Je souriais en coin.

_ **Stark t'es morte !**

Je souris en coin, en voyant qu'Evalia ne se laissait pas faire. Elle se retourna rapidement. Elle avait envie de la détruire, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses se produire ainsi, de part le fait que j'étais son père, mais aussi par le fait que son abrutit de beau-père aurait son mot à dire sur le comportement de ma fille.

Je pris les choses en mains.

Je klaxonna rapidement, la surprenant, ainsi que surprenant la totalité des élèves encore présents alors que les vacances commençaient à peine. Evalia soupira et fit ses au-revoir à ses amis et resta un peu plus à l'un des garçons, il s'agissait sans doute de Chuck ou de Peter, enfin l'un des deux, c'était une certitude.

Alors qu'Evalia s'approchait de la voiture, je pus remarquer qu'elle avait ses vêtements ainsi ses cheveux totalement trempées et de couleur rouge. Je lui ouvris le coffre depuis l'intérieur. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle m'explique le pourquoi de son état.

Silencieusement, elle revint avant ouvrir la porte côté passager. Je la regarda, souriant, j'avais envie de savoir, mais aussi de la taquiner. Je me devais bien d'essayer de renouer avec elle, les liens que nous avons laisser se déchirer depuis plus d'un mois et demi. Et cela me manquait de ne plus rire avec elle, même lorsque je pouvais lui téléphoner quand j'étais en mission avec le S.H.I.E.L.D, mais plus rien ! Son regard croisa le mien, et le froid me transperça de plein cœur, mais je laissa cela aux oubliettes, je voulais savoir, son état ne me rassurait pas, surtout que ce genre de geste était un châtiment d'humiliation au lycée. Et je le connaissais parfaitement, l'ayant pratiqué sur d'autres élèves. Et je regrette quelque peu en voyant que ce n'est pas ma fille qui le fait, mais qui le reçoit.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver arrangée de cette manière ?**

 **_Rien de spécial !**

 **_Mais il n'est pas question que tu entres dans cette voiture dans cet état ! Soit tu te changes où bien tu rentres à pied !** Lui dis-je assez neutre, quoi que personnellement, je le disais à la rigolade.

 **_Pas besoin de le dire deux fois Stark !**

J'écarquillais les yeux, alors elle le prenait de cette façon ? Habituellement, elle l'aurait prit à la rigolade, mais en cet instant, je voyais bien, qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Depuis plus d'un mois, ma fille avait laissé sa place à une autre, bien plus froide, bien moins famille qu'habituellement.

Ma fierté mise de côté, je me permis de la suivre en voiture, ne la lâchant pas, évitant de lui donner l'autorisation d'une fuite. Nous entrions en même temps dans le garage de la tour. Elle m'ignora, montant à l'étage.

Son sourire réapparut lorsqu'elle les vit tous les trois. Leurs sautant dessus, oubliant parfaitement ma présence.

Je les regardais, jaloux. Ma fille me manquait, et je ne pus m'empêcher de les envier d'avoir droit à cette image d'elle. D'avoir cette image d'une adolescente souriante, heureuse. Elle me manquait... Mais je ne pus l'avouer ouvertement, après tout, elle allait enfin partir en vacances.

Je les regardais, ils avaient vraiment l'image d'être une famille à mes yeux. Famille que je ne pouvais lui donnée, parce qu'elle était tout à mes yeux. Elle et seulement elle.

_ **Daddy !** Dit-elle, alors que je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir un grognement. Je haïssais réellement ce surnom qu'elle donnait à cet homme qui n'était autre qu'un inconnu pour elle, aucun lien de sang ne les unissait. Et pourtant elle continuait à faire comme si elle le lui appartenait aussi... **Ça va ?**

 **_ Très bien ma chérie et toi ? Tu es toute collante...**

Quoi ?! Comment osait-il l'appeler ? Elle m'appartenait, c'était ma fille, lui n'avait rien avec elle. Est-ce qu'il l'aidait pour ses travaux de sciences ? Non ! Est-ce qu'il donnait l'amour qu'elle méritait ? Malheureusement oui. Mais en aucun cas, il ne sera son père.

Et pourtant, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si c'était moi qui n'existais pas...

 **_C'est rien, je t'expliquerai une fois à la maison Daddy, se sera sans doute mieux, je vais me changer en vitesse !**

Je souris à ces mots, elle allait enfin se séparer de lui, ce qui se passa bien évidement. Elle alla ensuite dans les bras de sa mère. Je souris, elles se souriaient énormément, bien qu'au fond de moi la tristesse me prenait, les voir ensemble me réchauffait le cœur. Je souris lentement, alors qu'elle partit ensuite avec son DEMI-frère vers sa chambre.

Je soupira et m'avança près de mon ex-femme et de cet idiot, leurs donnant à tous deux une tasse du breuvage amer que nous aimions tous une fois adulte. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, sourire que je n'avais plus eut en guise de réponse depuis quatorze ans et se fut sans surprise que je continuais à aimer se sourire. Il m'avait tout de même bercer pendant plus de 10 ans.

Je me souvenais de tout : Notre rencontre, sa présence à mes côtés lorsque mes parents ont perdu la vie. Notre mariage, la naissance d'Evalia, mais aussi nos disputes, notre divorce et le tribunal pour la garde d'Evalia. Tous ces souvenirs me hantaient, mais c'était cela ma force pour ne pas craquer devant elle. Après tout, si elle m'a quitté ce n'était pas ma faute. Elle avait fait son choix.

Par contre, Didier ne me remercia que d'un regard froid que je me permis de lui rendre ! Entre lui et moi, cela n'allait jamais se passer autrement que par la dispute et une haine immense. Il m'avait prit MA femme et me prenait en prime MA fille. Une adorable adolescente qui revint changer et bien habillée, enfin, bien habillée pour retourner dans le monde « normal » comme me l'avait souvent rappelé Jena lorsque je la reprenais lors des vacances.

Je souris lentement... Ma fille était ravissante malgré tout, et elle se mit entre son beau-père et moi, le regardant pour lui rappeler qu'ils devaient rentrer au New-Brunswick. Pourquoi si loin ? Parce que c'était comme cela...

Je soupira, mon regard devenant triste alors qu'elle partait sans un mot. Ce même regard se dirigea vers Jena qui hocha la tête en ma direction avant de regarder dans celle de notre fille.

_ **Eva' tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?**

_ **Non maman !**

 **_Dis au revoir à ton père !**

 **_Non ! Pour cela il faudrait qu'il le mérite !** Dit-elle, me brisant le cœur une nouvelle fois. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle puisse m'en vouloir autant.

 **_Evalia !**

_ **Oui maman...**

Silencieusement, elle se rapprocha de moi, bien que ses gestes montraient qu'elle possédait une difficulté à avancer vers moi. Ce que je ressentis encore plus lorsque je la serras contre moi. Son corps se crispa, sa respiration se fit un peu plus lente et saccadée, et ce ne fut guère pour autant que je la relâcha. J'avais besoin de la sentir une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne parte pour une semaine plus au nord du pays.

Lentement, je monta l'une de mes mains dans ces cheveux, les lui caressant délicatement, les humant, et je souris ma tête dans son cou. Elle était tout pour moi.

_ **Amuses toi bien ma chérie... Je t'aime...** Lui dis-je en un léger murmure.

 **_M'ouais... Bon salut !**

Ça y était, elle partait finalement. Elle partait pour une semaine. Je baissa la tête, demandant ensuite à J.A.R.V.I.S de m'afficher les dernières images de ma fille dans la tour. Elle souriait énormément, riant déjà avec eux.

Les larmes me montèrent sur les joues, alors que cela n'était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps. Ma fierté était mise de côté en ce moment. Je n'acceptais pas son départ... Mais c'était ainsi. Je baissa la tête avant de descendre vers mon laboratoire. Que pouvais-je faire pour résister à son absence ? En faisant tout ce qui me faisait penser à elle. Mes armures. Oui mes armures me faisaient penser à ma fille, surtout à sa sécurité. Avec Iron Man, je pouvais me permettre de me dire que sa sécurité était solide et qu'elle ne risquait rien. Qu'elle ne risquait que perdre ce qui la définissait être ma fille.

Une semaine, voilà le temps que je me donnais pour tout réparer la totalité de mes armures. Une semaine où je ne donnerais sans doute peu de directive à Pepper et Happy. Une semaine ou j'allais subir le manque de mon enfant.

Une semaine pendant laquelle le cauchemar de solitude allait perdurer.

Car oui, j'étais seul. Horriblement seul.

* * *

 _TADA !Voilà la fin du chapitre 8! En espérant qu'il vous a plut!_

 _N'oubliez pas de Commenter. Votre avis est Important!_

 _EvaliaStark_


	17. 9 Evalia

La fatigue me prit enfin de court après deux jours.

Deux jours où je me trouvais enfin chez ma mère, et pourtant, cela ne m'aidait pas à oublier mon père, ce dernier commençait même à me manquer, mais je ne pouvais l'avouer, surtout pas devant Daddy, Maman et Jamie avec qui je passais le plus clair de mes après-midis.

Donc, il n'y avait que la nuit où je ne pouvais que me l'avouer. Il me manquait atrocement, tellement, que je me permettais d'en pleurer tout en réparant divers objets dans ma chambre, qui me servait aussi d'atelier.

Un atelier que j'avais conçu de mes propres mains en prenant exemple sur celui de mon père, un ordinateur fixe ornait le milieu de ma table de travail alors que mon ordinateur portable se trouvait sur mon lit avec mon Starkphone. Sur cette table se trouvait la cafetière que maman avait malencontreusement fait tomber dans la cuisine, et dont je lui avais promis de la réparé, ce fut donc sans attente que je bossais dessus, même avec la fatigue...

J'avais besoin de me changer les idées : oui car je pensais à tout, à lui surtout, bien que je ne lui adressais toujours guère la parole. Je n'en avais aucune envie, enfin, je n'avais pas envie qu'il voit que j'avais encore besoin de lui dans ma vie, bien que cela en était le cas, j'avais besoin de mon père, plus que n'importe qui. Certes Daddy est un père parfait pour moi, mais mon père est mon père, qu'il soit Tony Stark ou non, et que je sois dans son ombre... Et pendant les vacances je l'étais parfaitement, il pouvait profiter des soirées, et surtout profiter pour ramener une ou plusieurs femmes dans la tour. Je n'étais pas là pour les entendre...

Un soupir de fatigue sortit de ma bouche, et je ne lâcha pas mon travail, cette cafetière devait être prête pour dans deux heures, avant que Daddy et Maman ne se lèvent pour aller travailler et avant que je ne m'occupe de Jamie.

J'accélérais donc ma vitesse, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer mon travail après la fatigue, je voulais tellement y arriver, faire plaisir à mes parents. Mon regard se posa sur mon ordinateur, et je soupira, c'était trop loin pour moi, sur ce point, j'aimerais tellement avoir le système holographique de chez... mon père.

Je leva la tête une nouvelle fois pour la reposer sur mon travail, j'étais certainement entrain de ressembler à mon père avec les taches de graisses ou d'huile sur mon visage. Mes gestes semblaient calmes bien que tremblant, continuant tout de même mon travail, qui me devenait de plus en plus difficile.

_ **Hé Boss tu veux de quoi rester éveillée ?**

Un soupir franchit l'entre de mes lèvres avant de regarder vers le plafond, une habitude depuis cinq ans surtout face à cette vois que j'avais crée. Enfin, copier le fonctionnement de J.A.R.V.I.S. Je reposa mon tourne-vis et sourit tout de même.

_ **F.R.I.D.A.Y ! Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler Boss... Mon prénom c'est Evalia. Mais oui, je veux bien quelque chose pour rester éveillée, un peu d'AC/DC s'il-te-plaît ? Ou de Black Sabbath ?**

 **_Permets-moi de te dire Boss Evalia, qu'il est impossible de mettre de la musique à cet heure tardive, tes parents dorment tout comme ton frère. Je te suggérerais un café froid à la place !**

 **_F.R.I.D.A.Y mets moi de la musique c'est tout ce que je te demande ! Mets la de manière à ce que cela ne s'entendent pas aux étages inférieurs.** **Et laisses moi aussi te rappeler que je déteste le café!**

Je fus rapidement sur les nerfs, cette intelligence artificielle qu'était F.R.I.D.A.Y pouvait être insupportable et contre la plupart de mes attentes, sur ce point là, elle était diamétralement l'opposée de J.A.R.V.I.S, qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de modifié plus de paramètres que prévus, mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'empêchait de l'aimer.

Malgré sa réticence, F.R.I.D.A.Y enclencha la musique à un volume de 5 sur une échelle de 32. La musique se diffusait comme un murmure que j'écoutais tout en travaillant et tout en lisant les quelques actualités présentés sur l'ordinateur central.

Je pouvais y lire les gros titres pour ce qu'il se passait à New-York. « _**Tony Stark : Fait-il une dépression ? » « La Stark Industrie est-elle en danger si son CEO ne montre guère de signe de vie ? » « La fin de Tony Stark ? Démissionne-t-il ? » « Anthony Stark a-t-il trouvé un héritier pour son entreprise ? La question taboue ».**_

Je haussa les sourcils, tout en les fronçant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec papa ? Il ne se montrait plus ? Lui qui d'habitude attendait que je sois absente pour lancer l'organisation de fête, se montrer encore plus au bras d'inconnues. Je m'inquiétais ces titres me faisaient peur, -j'imaginais mal une dépression de sa part-, de plus personnes ne semblaient avoir de nouvelles, que cela soit Pepper, Happy ou même mon parrain, le lieutenant colonel James Rhodes. Personnes ne savait rien. Depuis mon ordinateur, j'envoyai un message de groupe sur mon Skype entre Chuck, Jim, Roxane, Chelsea, Connor et moi-même.

Evalia Stark dit :

 **Salut les amis, je voulais savoir qu'est-ce que vous savez par rapport à la « disparition » de mon père ?**

J'attendis calmement tout de même plus de dix minutes avant d'avoir une réponse, enfin, seuls deux personnes s'étaient connectées pour me répondre : Chuck et Jim. Je souris tout bêtement derrière l'écran de mon ordinateur.

Chuck Grey dit :

 **Eva' il est cinq heure du matin... Tu ne sais pas attendre midi par exemple...**

Moi ? Attendre midi ! Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'attendre tout ce temps, il s'agissait tout de même de mon génie, Play-boy, philanthrope, milliardaire de père ! Et j'étais en droit de savoir son état de santé : que cela soit mental ou physique.

Evalia Stark dit :

 **Si tu me réponds c'est que tu ne dors pas idiot ! Bon dis moi !**

Chuck Grey dit :

 **Je n'en sais absolument rien Eva...**

Jim Grey dit :

 **Il a pas encore lu les informations qui circulent depuis hier soir ! Ton « père » aurait décidé de s'enfermer dans son atelier et ne veut rien dire à personnes.**

Chuck Grey dit :

 **Hey ! J'y peux rien si rien ne m'intéresse dans les infos ! Sinon Eva' je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir sur lui ! Vous n'êtes plus en dispute ?**

Evalia Stark dit :

 **Si, bien sûre que nous sommes encore en disputes, c'est juste que voir ces titres m'inquiètent.**

Chuck Grey dit :

 **Je comprends, je réagirais pareil pour Jim, mais bon, je vais retourner dormir, attends midi avant d'en reparler princesse Stark ! À tout à l'heure.**

Jim Grey dit :

 **Ouais à plus Evalia !**

Je soupira une nouvelle fois, même mes amis n'en savaient rien, -bien que cela ne soient que Chuck et Jim, les autres dormants encore sans aucun doutes-, j'avais besoin de savoir. Il était mon père après tout. Le manque de sa voix se faisait présent en moi, et savoir ces gros titres m'avaient bouleversée. Mon Tony Stark de père me manquait et je n'avais rien pour savoir comment il allait. S'il ne répondait à personne, il n'allait certainement pas me répondre.

La réflexion allait être longue, difficile je n'avais pas le génie de mon père pour trouver à la seconde une solution, sauf cas exceptionnels. Je cherchais tous les moyens, tout en terminant rapidement cette cafetière, enfin en essayant pour être plus précise.

La musique d'AC/DC se transforma en _**Iron Man**_ de Black Sabbath. Je souris en douceur, cette chanson appartenait tellement à mon père, enfin son alter-ego, et je me souvenais du nombres de fois où il l'écoutait. J'autorisai donc à F.R.I.D.A.Y à augmenter le volume de cinq, passant donc à un fond sonore atteignant le stade dix. Cela devait être encore... encore calme pour ne pas être entendu.

Enfin ce que je croyais... J'entendis la trappe de ma chambre s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Daddy.

Il me sourit tristement, se mit enfin debout et ferma la trappe. Il s'approcha de moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Je ne devais pas être en bon état pour presque m'endormir contre lui, mais je me retenus tout de même. J'avais besoin de se réconfort. Il sourit ensuite en voyant la cafetière terminée.

_ **Tu y as passé toute la nuit ?** Me demanda-t-il avant de reprendre suite à ma non réponse. **Evalia tu ne devrais pas faire comme ton père, tu as besoin de repos... Et... En parlant de ton père... Personne n'a de nouvelle de lui... J'en suis désolé.**

 **_Elle est déjà au courant Boss Mcnight ! Mais elle ne sait pas si elle arrivera à rentrée en contact avec son père.**

 **_C'est compréhensible F.R.I.D.A.Y ! Son père est quelqu'un de très ouvert et le savoir absent est totalement stupéfiant et en contraste avec sa véritable personnalité. Tout comme toi, tu es un contraste avec l'IA de son père.**

 **_Mais oui... F.R.I.D.A.Y essayes de pirater J.A.R.V.I.S ! Si on est assez fortes contre J.A.R.V.I.S, il va réagir.**

 **_Bien Boss !**

 **_Evalia !**

Je sursauta au ton de voix de Daddy, je venais d'énoncer un fait illégal, surtout envers une grande société internationale dont j'étais l'unique héritière. Je n'avais pas le droit en réalité d'essayer de faire cela, mais en tout légitimité sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de mes affaires !

Daddy soupira alors que ma trappe se souleva une seconde fois, laissant cette fois ma mère apparaître, elle affichait ce même sourire triste, que je ne pris pas en conséquence. Je savais de comment elle allait agir envers moi. Elle s'aperçut assez rapidement de l'activité de F.R.I.D.A.Y qui n'était peu active habituellement quand je suis absente. Elle remarqua aussi à qui je m'attaquais, -enfin bien qu'il ne guère humain- , J.A.R.V.I.S agissait normalement, se défendant seul dans un premier temps. F.R.I.D.A.Y devait trouver des failles et augmenter l'attaque sans mon aide dans un premier temps, papa devait réagir, il en était dans l'obligation, et pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Je m'approcha de mon clavier et activa deux pare-feu qui diminuerait quelques instants les données d'exploitations de J.A.R.V.I.S.

Je stressais, et avec la fatigue cela n'aidait en rien. Je me passais les mains sur les yeux avant de les passer dans mes cheveux, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps si j'arrivais pas le joindre.

Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, je relevais donc la tête, plongeant dans le regard rassurant de ma mère. Elle était belle, elle était la plus belle tâche du tableau de la vie de mon père. Son sourire me rassura quelque peu, avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

_ **Vas prendre ton petit déjeuner Eva, F.R.I.D.A.Y peut réussir sans ton aide, c'est tout de même une intelligence artificielle. Et puis Jamie ne va pas tarder à se réveiller alors que Daddy et moi allons devoir travailler.**

 **_Je sais maman... Et ne t'en fais pas Jamie est en sécurité avec moi !**

 **_Je n'en doute pas une seconde Evalia ! Aller file...**

Je ne pus qu'exécuter les ordres de ma mère, descendant de ma chambre et descendant ensuite pour arriver dans la cuisine où se trouvait un bon petit déjeuner préparé avec soin par maman et Daddy. Sur la table se trouvaient du bacon, des œufs, des céréales au chocolat et l'habituel jus d'orange pour moi et la tasse de cacao pour Jamie. C'était parfait. Bien que cela ne fut qu'éphémère car je me retrouva seule, eux partant pour le travail.

Pourtant je ne touchais à rien, pas tant que mon frère ne soit pas réveillé. Je suis calme, regardant quelques fois mon StarkPhone pour voir ou en est F.R.I.D.A.Y au niveau du piratage, mais J.A.R.V.I.S tenait plus que bon, mes pare-feux n'ayant sans doutes pas fonctionné. Il est bien plus fort... Je n'aurais donc aucune nouvelle de mon père. Aucune.

Je baissa les yeux, les larmes me prenant de plus en plus. Je craquais pour lui. Et personne ne pouvait le voir, sauf Jamie lorsque je sentis ses petites mains caressées mes joues. Il me sourit.

Comment ne pas sourire avec un sourire enfantin comme le sien ? Ces yeux bleus perçants me regardaient comme si j'avais accomplis un acte dégradent de ma personne. Je lui souris et lui bisa la joue, avant de l'aider à s'installer sur sa chaise. Je le regarda ensuite, posant mes mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassant délicatement sur la joue.

_ **Alors mon cœur que veux-tu manger ? Daddy et Maman ont préparé du bacon, des œufs, ou tu veux tes céréales ?** Lui demandais-je tout en reprenant la joie de vie qu'il connaissait chez moi.

_ **Je veux mes céréales Eva !**

 **_Okey ! C'est partit pour les céréales du roi Jamie !**

Je le servis alors que nous riions tous les deux avec plaisir avant de voir F.R.I.D.A.Y s'allumer sur mon StarkPhone, mission raté ! Je soupira alors discrètement pour ne pas inquiété mon frère. Je lui tendis son bol qui prit et commença à dévoré comme un ogre. Il était adorable.

Je pris donc mon assiette et me servit de Bacon et d'œufs, mangeant avec lui, avant de remarquer qu'il m'observait.

Je posa ma tête sur l'une de mes mains et lui donna le même regard.

_ **Quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur ?**

 **_Eva... Pourquoi tu as l'air toute triste et fatiguée ?**

 **_Je... Ce n'est rien mon cœur, juste mon papa qui me manque.**

 **_Pourquoi il te manque ?**

 **_Parce qu'il me manque, tu sais, je lui dis peut-être que je ne l'aime pas, je lui parle pas toujours bien, je lui cache des choses, mais c'est mon papa, et je l'aime énormément et il m'arrive de m'avouer qu'il me manque, c'est comme toi avec Daddy, quand tu ne le vois pas, il te manque tout comme maman.**

J'essuyais doucement mes larmes, j'avais avoué à mon frère que mon père me manquait. Il me sourit comme victorieux d'avoir les réponses à ces questions. Lui au moins était l'entièreté d'un tableau, il n'avait pas à se cacher, il avait ses deux parents à ces côtés, il était heureux et c'était le plus important pour moi.

Au final, j'avais sans doute mieux à faire que de savoir comment allait mon père, j'avais un petit frère qui avait besoin de moi. J'avais mon frère pour moi, et il était ce que j'avais de plus important à mes côtés. Et il allait rêver de sa journée encore longtemps.

Car oui, j'étais sans doute en manque de mon père, mais je devais profiter de passer du temps avec mon frère avant que ce ne soit lui qui me manque une fois que je retrouverai New-York.

Et au final, tant pis pour la fatigue !

* * *

 _Le chapitre 9 dédié à Evalia est donc terminé! NE ME TUER PAS SUR LE FAIT QUE F.R.I.D.A.Y est l'invention d'Evalia, c'était totalement prévu pour la suite de mon histoire, car oui je sens les puristes venir me dire que F.R.I.D.A.Y est une invention de Tony, mais non ici pas!_

 _EvaliaStark_


	18. 9 Tony

Le goulot à la bouche, j'entamais ma cinquième bouteille de Whisky en seulement deux jours. Deux jours que je n'avais bougé de mon atelier, même ne serait-ce pour me doucher ou même m'alimenter, mais rien. Je ne daignais pas bouger.

Pourquoi faire ? Rien. Je ne souhaitais même pas me présenter aux réunions que Pepper m'avait planifié pour la semaine prétextant que cela me changerait les idées, mais en aucun cas cela ne fonctionnerait.

L'alcool m'aidait lui, oui m'aidait à oublier le temps que je passais auprès de mes armures, me faisait oublier qu'elle était partie, enfin presque, j'avais souvent l'impression qu'elle était là quelques part.

Non.

Je soupira déposant la bouteille sur ma table de travail, mon regard vitreux se posant sur les bouts de mon armures éparpillés sur tout son long avant que je rassemble quelques morceaux ensembles dans un fracas sourd alors que le silence fut roi quelques minutes auparavant, quelques heures voir même durant ces deux derniers jours.

Je devais me l'avouer, ma fille était un pilier, LE pilier. Elle était tout ce qui faisait de moi l'homme que j'étais, celui qui était fier en soirée, celui qui se faisait connaître comme un homme facile en contact, elle était sans doute celle qui avait fait naître en moi cette philanthropie qu'elle détestait tant pourtant. Elle était tout, mais en un même temps elle n'était rien aux yeux des autres, elle n'existait pas, et cela en valait mieux ainsi, bien qu'à présent son école savait...

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre, il fallait que je vois comment elle se comportait cette semaine. Je soupire avant d'aller regarder sur les réseaux sociaux ce qu'il s'était passé de son côté depuis ces deux jours.

J.A.R.V.I.S se connecta à ma place, instantanément la page Twitter d'Evalia apparût tout comme ses nombreux Tweets, je souris lentement, elle allait donc bien.

 _ **Enfin chez Daddy et Maman, tellement heureuse d'être à la maison et de retrouver mon petit-frère.**_

 _ **Magnifique journée avec ma cousine Fanny_Tenlor.**_

 _ **Fanny_Tenlor regardes nous à 6 ans et 10 ans après**_

Elle était magnifique sur les photos qu'elle présentait, elle était accompagnée de sa seule cousine, les autres membres de sa famille maternelle ayant approximativement son âge n'étaient que des garçons, dont l'un d'entre eux était mon filleul.

Mon sourire de joie, se transforma en sourire nostalgique. Je ne l'avais plus vue depuis six longues années depuis que j'ai été refusé de participer à son anniversaire, mais bon s'était le choix de la famille et je ne pouvais aller à l'encontre de leur décision.

Je continuais à regarder les Tweets de ma fille, mais il n'y avait plus rien depuis la veille, et il n'y avait surtout aucuns messages m'indiquant que je lui manquais, elle avait raison, elle devait profité de sa famille maternelle, et je devais m'y faire.

Puis une page de suggestions apparut à l'écran, je permis donc à J.A.R.V.I.S de l'ouvrir, dessus je découvris que j'y faisais les gros titres, mais pas de manière habituelle, non. Les journalistes s'inquiétaient pour l'homme que j'étais. Une première donc...

« _**Tony Stark : Fait-il une dépression ? » « La Stark Industrie est-elle en danger si son CEO ne montre guère de signe de vie ? » « La fin de Tony Stark ? Démissionne-t-il ? » « Anthony Stark a-t-il trouvé un héritier pour son entreprise ? La question taboue ».**_

Non bien-sûr, je ne démissionnais pas ! J'avais juste besoin d'être seul. Seul avec moi-même et cette remise en question permanente sur ma personne, sur mon rôle de père cachant à l'entièreté du monde la présence de mon héritière, ma princesse.

Un soupir franchit donc la frontière de mes lèvres quittant ensuite ces absurdités que projetaient la presque totalité des médias, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils tout simplement pas comprendre que j'avais besoin d'espace.

Certes j'étais le CEO de la Stark Industries, mais j'étais aussi un père dont un divorce à ravagé mes relations avec ma fille, mais j'étais en même temps Iron Man, celui qui avait à deux reprises sauvés le monde, bien qu'étrangement ce fut à chaque fois qu'Evalia était chez sa mère. Une chance de ce côté.

Je repris lentement la bouteille précédemment posée sur la table et la remis à la frontière de ma bouche, y avalant une grande quantité de son liquide ambrée, me brûlant par la même occasion la gorge à la nouvelle première gorgée. J'étais tellement bien en cet instant.

Je ne pensais soudainement plus à rien, ensuite les gorgées se multiplièrent, j'oubliais la cause de mon soucis, mes gestes étaient plus maladroits, plus lents, et pourtant je recommençais à refaire mes armures, c'était un besoin immense pour moi.

Étant tellement à l'ouest, je ne remarqua pas les capteurs de J.A.R.V.I.S changer de couleurs, prenant celle du danger : le rouge. Quelqu'un essayait de me pirater ? À sept heures du matin, mais qui pouvait être aussi fou,pour faire cela à une telle heure. Pourtant je vis bien que J.A.R.V.I.S se débrouillait très bien seul, repoussant comme il pouvait cette menace pour laquelle je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas intervenir, étant dans un état plus que pitoyable , l'alcool me rongeant mes réflexes ainsi que la presque totalité de mes actions et réflexions. La vitesse de J.A.R.V.I.S diminua soudainement de vingt pour cent comment cela pouvait-il possible. Qui pouvait réussir à mettre de tel pare-feu avec une incroyable précision ? Quoi que ce fut certainement une précision de débutant au fut de l'efficacité de J.A.R.V.I.S même avec seulement quatre-vingts pour cent de ses capacités. Il était bien plus fort qu'un simple hacker. Bien plus fort que n'importe qui !

Je souris enfin lorsque les voyant de J.A.R.V.I.S reprirent leurs couleurs bleus. C'était tellement mieux... Je pouvais enfin repenser à tout perdre...

Cette ambiance morose me plaisait tellement, j'aimais ce silence, cette tranquillité, et pourtant il fallait que je sortes de mon laboratoire, la faim me prenant, l'alcool ne suffirait donc plus. De mouvements lents et imprécis, je sortis de mon labo, la vision trouble m'empêchait de discerner les marches de manière correct, j'avançais donc, cherchant un moyen de ne pas tout bêtement me blesser en montant des escaliers. Rapidement la lumière du jour attaqua mes cornées, me faisant mettre l'une de mes mains devant mes yeux.

D'un pas lent je m'approcha du réfrigérateur, l'ouvrant et prenant lentement la charcuterie présente avant de me faire un sandwich jambon et fromage, j'espérais au moins que cela puisse me requinquer. Allant m'installer à ma place habituelle je remarqua le silence, la place vide. Evalia...

Et voilà... Le sentiment de solitude me reprenait, la réalité refaisait surface, ce que j'essayais de noyer sous l'alcool revenait. Elle n'était pas là. Elle s'amusait ailleurs et j'étais seul, malgré les nombreux essais de Pepper, Happy, Rhodey ainsi que les Avengers pour me contacter, mais je n'étais pas prêt. Je n'étais prêt à rien.

Ma fille me manquait, mais aucuns d'entre eux ne pouvaient comprendre, enfin plus spécifiquement les Avengers! Ils n'en avaient pas eux des enfants qui pouvaient leurs manquer une fois hors de portée ! Non, ils ne comprendraient pas et ne me croiraient surtout pas. Pour eux, je n'ai pas d'enfants, pour eux, je ne suis qu'un éternel coureur de jupons sans rien pouvant me donner l'objectif de réussir mes missions. Et pourtant je l'ai elle, enfin je l'avais jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Elle me manquait atrocement, sa place vide à table me faisait tellement de mal, j'en sentais même mes larmes coulées.

L'alcool n'y changerait plus rien à présent, ne servait plus à rien.

Je soupirais.

Pire. Je souffrais.

Que fallait-il donc faire ? Je n'en avais plus les réponses. Je me leva donc et partit vers ma chambre, il fallait que je décompresse sans robotiques, sans alcool rien. Que je me retrouve avec moi-même, mes regrets ainsi que mes remords. J'entrais dans la pièce secrète à ma chambre, retrouvant cet instrument magnifique qu'était le piano. Mes doigts se mirent à voler sur les touches d'ivoires, alors que je me laissais aller à la musique. À la chanson, à ce que j'avais dit à ma fille que cela ne servait à rien...

Les larmes me prirent, mais je continuais à jouer, mais se fut seulement à un certain moment que je me permis d'élever la voix.

 _ **Je viens te voir,**_

 _ **Te demander pardon,**_

 _ **Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es jolie.**_

 _ **Il fallait que je te retrouve,**_

 _ **Te dire que j'ai besoin de toi,**_

 _ **Te dire que tu es un être à part.**_

 _ **Raconte-moi tes secrets,**_

 _ **Et pose-moi tes questions,**_

 _ **Oh reprenons à zéro.**_

 _ **Tourner en rond, se rejoindre.**_

 _ **La pensée est une sciences à part.**_

 _ **Personne n'a dit que c'était facile,**_

 _ **Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions.**_

 _ **Personne n'a dit que c'était facile,**_

 _ **Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi dur,**_

 _ **Oh reprenons du début.**_

 _ **Je ne faisais que deviner des chiffres et des nombres,**_

 _ **Qu'essayer de percer ton mystère.**_

 _ **Les questions de sciences de sciences et de progrès,**_

 _ **Ne parlent pas aussi fort que toi dans mon cœur.**_

 _ **Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, reviens me hanter,**_

 _ **Oh et je cours vers la case départ.**_

 _ **Tourner en rond essayer de te rattraper,**_

 _ **Revenir à qui nous sommes vraiment.**_

 _ **Personne n'a dit que c'était facile,**_

 _ **Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions.**_

 _ **Personne n'a dit que c'était facile,**_

 _ **Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi dur.**_

 _ **Oh je retourne au point de départ.**_

_ **C'est une magnifique chanson Monsieur !**

 **_Merci J.A.R.V.I.S !** Répondis-je après avoir repris difficilement ma respiration après un sursaut. **Il y a-t-il soucis ?**

 **_Mademoiselle Potts demande à vous voir monsieur ?**

 **_Je ne veux voir personne pour le moment, si elle a des dossiers à me confier, elle n'a qu'à les signer elle-même en mon nom ou les mettre dans mon bureau, je viendrais quand le vent me portera, ce qui n'est guère le cas en ce moment. Sinon as-tu des nouvelles sur le hacker de tout à l'heure ?**

 **_Je suis actuellement en train de rechercher sa localisation monsieur. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il n'a rien volé !**

Un hacker qui ne vole rien ? Aucunes données ? Mais était-ce une blague ? Personne ne piratait la Stark Industries sans faire de dégâts. Comment était-ce possible ?

Je regardais silencieusement le capteur de J.A.R.V.I.S, finalement, j'allais me lever et en profiter pour voir du monde. Je sortis, toujours en titubant, malgré mes idées claires, mon corps suivait difficilement le fonctionnement de mon cerveau.

Alors que j'entrais dans le séjour je vis Pepper, accompagnée de Rhodey. Je soupira, finalement je n'avais pas de travail. Juste une simple visite de courtoisie. Où presque... Alors que je m'approchais d'eux, les regards des deux « intrus » changèrent rapidement, ils m'observaient de haut en bas, comme si j'étais un être totalement inconnu. Celui qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Rhodey s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Il était souriant, essayant de me convaincre que la vie était belle, mais c'était faux. Absolument et totalement faux. Il sourit.  
_ **Aller Tony reprends toi ! Et viens t'amuser, il faut que tu te changes les idées, et puis ce soir n'oublie pas que c'est le Gala pour la fondation au nom de ta mère.** Me fit-il rapidement.

Je soupira, j'avais donc oublié le gala pour la fondation en hommage à ma mère. Mais quel fils étais-je ? Je me passa la main sur le visage avant de regarder

 **_Je sais Rhodey ! Mais j'ai pas le cœur à y aller, pas du tout...**

 **_Tony ! On sait que ça ne fait que deux jours qu'elle est partie, mais profites... En quatre ans, c'est la première fois que tu réagis ainsi... C'est votre dispute ?**

 **_Non ! C'est son abruti de beau-père, elle ne voit que par lui, lui et encore lui ! Il est parfait ! Il sait tout d'elle ! Moi je suis continuellement absent soit en réunion soit dans mon labo. Je connais rien d'elle, je sais pas ce qu'elle fait au lycée ! Je comprends pas pourquoi elle se prends des granitas sur elle. Elle me cache tellement de chose ! Et Lui il semble tout savoir !**

 **_Eh Tony, tu nous fais pas une dépression quand même ! Reprends toi ! Et puis c'est une adolescente et surtout une fille. Une fille confie plus rapidement ses petits secrets à sa mère ou une autre figure maternelle. Toi tu es son père ! Et puis tu ne sais pas garder une secret alors que Jena et Didier, eux oui !**

Ce fut sans équivoque que je soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait encore une fois raison. J'étais le père d'une adolescente et moi j'étais un homme qui n'arrivais pas à garder les secrets qui plus est... enfin presque tous les secrets, le seul que je n'avais pas encore ébranlé était celui qui causait ma tristesse, ma fille. Jamais je n'irais l'annoncer au monde, elle était ma plus grande fierté et je n'avais encore rien dit, même sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer la voir en danger ou encore voir sa vie épiée comme un livre à chacun de ces gestes. Elle ne méritait pas cela.

Je soupira une énième fois et regarda Rhodey, il avait gagné... J'allais me bouger. Enfin, bien qu'il fallait tout de même que je retrouve celui qui m'avait piraté, il ou elle devait m'entendre... Et bien évidemment je lui tenterai un procès qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt... Oh ça non, il ne l'oublierait jamais ! Personne ne s'attaquait à moi et surtout pas quand le manque de mon enfant est trop présent dans ma tête et dans mon cœur.

_ **Monsieur Stark, je viens de localiser le hacker...**

 **_ Bien J.A.R.V.I.S donne moi sa position ! Maintenant !**

 **_Oui Monsieur, sa position est...**

* * *

 _TADA Le chapitre 9 PDV Tony est en ligne!_

 _Pour le texte centré, italique et gras, il s'agit de la traduction de The Scientist de Colplay, pour la version chanter, je vous conseillerai d'écouter la version de Robert Downey Jr. Et je sais que cela va changer du fait que normalement Tony se doit de chanter faux, mais pour moi non, il chante juste._

 _Bien à vous :D_

 _EvaliaStark_


	19. 10 Evalia

La joie sur un visage changeait littéralement l'appréhension d'une personne, ce qu'il se passait chez moi grâce à mon petit frère. Il vivait sa journée de rêve. Nous étions tous deux dans l'immense plaine de jeux se trouvant à quelques pas de la maison, mais nous n'étions pas seuls, deux de mes cousins Sean et Dean, nous avaient rejoint. J'étais tellement bien en cet instant... Tout allait parfaitement bien.

J'avais relancé une seconde attaque avec F.R.I.D.A.Y, mais cette fois, elle durait bien plus longtemps, comme si elle savait quoi faire, ou comme si J.A.R.V.I.S la laissait tout simplement faire. Ce qui me rassurait d'un côté, bien que de l'autre, je préférais largement voir mon petit frère s'amuser avec nos cousins.

Sean et Dean continuaient de jouer les enfants et cela me plaisait étrangement, j'avais l'impression de perdre toute la pression que m'infligeait la vie auprès de mon père, mais aussi tout ce qu'Olivia me faisait subir. Je me sentais enfin bien, et les sourires qu'affichaient les hommes de ma famille, me firent oublier que j'étais totalement loin de toutes ces mésaventures.

Le rire de mon frère me revint rapidement aux oreilles, le temps nous avait si longtemps séparé et je pouvais enfin le réentendre rire comme l'enfant qu'il était et qu'il restera encore pendant une longue période, enfin si l'adolescence ne le prenait pas trop tôt dans son monde, un monde qui au fil des jours et des souvenirs devenaient fades à mes yeux, et pourtant cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avancer, je me sentais « morte » alors que je vivais parfaitement.

Jamie courait, poursuivit par nos cousins qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser s'échapper de leurs jeux, leurs tortures, leurs chatouilles qui augmentaient la puissance des éclats de rires, qui rendaient mes regrets considérablement présents -ou presque-, les seuls regrets pouvant être présents sont ceux de mon absence auprès de mon frère qui chaque jours grandit, qui chaque jours vit sans sa sœur, sans moi. Mais aussi le regret de ne pas avoir vécu auprès de mes parents toute ma vie, mais sans leur divorce, jamais je n'aurais eus le frère que j'ai aujourd'hui...

Ce même frère qui ressemblait à notre mère, prenant de son caractère à la perfection, il savait ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait, comme ce que j'étais auparavant... Oui, car maintenant je n'étais qu'un tas de doutes sur moi-même, je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser, ma vie était divisée en tellement de parties : la tristesse et la honte à cause du lycée et d'Olivia, la colère, l'incompréhension ainsi que la solitude à cause de mon père et de son attitude, mais aussi la joie, l'envie et le bonheur de vivre ces quelques jours loin des deux autres cause de la séparation de ma vie.

Mon regard partie en direction de mon Starkphone, des milliers de fichiers de la Stark Industries s'affichaient avec une rapidité, avant de disparaître pour laisser apparaître les images ainsi que le son des caméras de surveillance de la tour. J'analysais chaque image avant d'agrandir l'image où se trouvaient mon père, mon parrain et...Pepper. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ? Mais ce qui m'arrangeait c'était le fait que je puisse entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire. Alors j'écoutais, me coupant du monde.

_ **Aller Tony reprends toi ! Et viens t'amuser, il faut que tu te changes les idées, et puis ce soir n'oublie pas que c'est le Gala pour la fondation au nom de ta mère.**

Le gala ? Encore... Je ne pouvais pas encore rater cela et pourtant c'était bien ce qui était en train de se passer, je ratais le gala en l'honneur de ma grand-mère, que je n'ai certes pas connu, mais qui avait été présente pour que papa soit celui qu'il soit aujourd'hui : un grand homme d'affaire qui aime ce qu'il fait.

 **_Je sais Rhodey ! Mais j'ai pas le cœur à y aller, pas du tout...** Fit tristement mon père.

Il semblait tellement ailleurs, triste, déprimé et tenait presque peu debout. Avait-il bu ? Sans aucun doute.

Parrain ne quittait pas mon père des yeux et il le regardait avec intensité, analysant ses réactions et maîtrisant ses paroles.

 **_Tony ! On sait que ça ne fait que deux jours qu'elle est partie, mais profites... En quatre ans, c'est la première fois que tu réagis ainsi... C'est votre dispute ?**

 **_Non ! C'est son abruti de beau-père, elle ne voit que par lui, lui et encore lui ! Il est parfait ! Il sait tout d'elle ! Moi je suis continuellement absent soit en réunion soit dans mon labo. Je connais rien d'elle, je sais pas ce qu'elle fait au lycée ! Je comprends pas pourquoi elle se prends des granitas sur elle. Elle me cache tellement de chose ! Et Lui il semble tout savoir !**

Oui, il était sans doute le « parfait » beau-père, mais Daddy avait tout de même de grands défauts tout comme lui. Mais Daddy essayait tout de même cacher ces défauts, alors que lui en vivait de ses défauts, se servait de ses défauts pour faire son image. C'était cela qui causait cette distance entre lui et moi... Ce qui faisait que je ne lui confiais rien.

Et le voir ainsi... C'était...

 **_Eh Tony, tu nous fais pas une dépression quand même ! Reprends toi ! Et puis c'est une adolescente et surtout une fille. Une fille confie plus rapidement ses petits secrets à sa mère ou une autre figure maternelle. Toi tu es son père ! Et puis tu ne sais pas garder un secret alors que Jena et Didier, eux oui !**

Je soupirais, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprenait, oui j'étais une adolescente, et oui je préférais confier mes soucis ainsi que mes secrets à la seule figure maternelle que j'avais, ma mère, et puis en même temps à Daddy aussi, étant tous les deux dans la police, il était plus sûre de les leurs confier, ils ne trahissaient jamais un secret.

Mon regard restait scotché à la scène, mon père jaloux, ce n'était pas un cas exceptionnel, mais c'était toujours impressionnant à voir, et je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer... Jamais.

Déconnectant F.R.I.D.A.Y de J.A.R.V.I.S, j'entrepris à nouveau d'observer mon frère, gardant ce que je venais de voir en tête.

Dean, Sean et Jamie restèrent longtemps sur le pont de singe, avant d'aller escalader la toile d'araignée, bien que peu rassuré en vue du jeune âge de mon frère, mais aussi de l'immaturité de mes cousins. De vrais gamins ces deux-là, mais s'ils s'amusaient, je ne pouvais guère les en empêcher.

 **_Dean, Sean faîtes quand même attention à Jamie, ne le laisser pas monter trop haut !** Fit-je assez autoritaire et à la fois très protectrice de mon jeune frère.

_ **Mais oui Eva', arrêtes de jouer ta maman poule ! Ce n'est que ton petit-frère... On sait que tu ne le vois pas souvent, mais n'exagère pas quand même.**

Le soupir qui franchit mes lèvres fut contre toute attente froid et désapprobateur à la réflexion de Dean. Ce dernier ne réagissait guère à ce que je venais de faire, mais ce n'était pas dans ces priorités de toutes manières. Je m'approcha de la toile d'araignée et filma ensuite mon petit amour. Il essayait d'y arriver comme un grand, ce qu'il était déjà au vue de sa facilité à passer dans les petits recoins.

Il était fier, tout comme je l'étais de lui. Il montait encore, suivit de Sean, qui lui faisait vraiment bien attention à lui. Comme le grand-frère qu'il a toujours été avec Dean, bien que Dean soit de mon âge et deux ans plus jeune que Sean.

Sean pouvait être mature quand il le voulait, ses cheveux bouclés et brun lui tombaient au milieu du front, alors que ses yeux étaient du même bleu que ceux de notre grand-mère, un bleu glacial indiquant automatiquement son sérieux dans cette tâche, il avait aussi un grand intérêt à l'être, sinon je pouvais me permettre d'en parler avec mes parents. Oui, j'étais encore différente du lycée. Sûre de moi.

Leur ascension sur la toile se faisait de plus en plus haute, et ma peur pour une éventuelle chute de mon frère me prenait, pourtant je continuais de l'admirer accomplir cet exploit pour lui.

Je m'approcha de la toile et monta à mon tour sur la toile, essayant de les rattraper, faisant encore plus attention à ne pas toucher les cordes en contacts avec celles de mon frère, ne voulant absolument pas le voir paniquer, mais cela n'était pas gagner du tout, en effet, c'était déjà perdu. Au plus je m'approchais, au plus je voyais le visage grimaçant de mon frère, où les larmes menaçaient à tout instant de couler, il avait peur. Il avait horriblement peur... Et c'était compréhensible...

Je souris lentement, m'avançant encore plus vers lui, faisant toujours attention. La moindre erreur pouvait être fatale, surtout pour un enfant de son âge. Délicatement, je tendis la main à mon benjamin. Son regard se dirigea vers ma main.

_ **Jamie, regardes moi, je suis là.**

 **_Evalia... j'ai peur...**

La peur se faisait sentir dans sa voix, s'il était ainsi pétrifié, je ne pouvais que me douter qu'il avait regarder la distance qui le séparait du sol. Je soupira, et intensifia mon regard sur mon frère.

 **_Regardes moi. On va descendre ensemble d'accord ? Jamie, tu peux me faire confiance... Jamie... Prends ma main, alors n'ai pas peur.**

 **_Eva'... Pitié, je veux descendre... PITIÉ EVALIA !**

 **_Jamie calmes toi, prends ma main maintenant !**

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête agrippant ma main, alors que je m'approcha de lui pour le serrer contre moi, je souris enfin, en se sentant passer ses mains dans mon cou et de le serrer de toute sa faible force, et passant ensuite ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Je regarda ensuite Dean et Sean, souriant faiblement, gardant mon cadet dans mes bras. Et un instant suffit pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils devaient faire. Sean descendit le premier, je le suivais, il assurait mes avants alors que Dean avait mes arrières à surveiller, un plan de sauvetage qu'ils avaient depuis que nous étions plus jeunes et surtout que nous avions calqué de nos parents quand plus jeune nous étions dans la même situation que Jamie. Ce qui fut arrivé plusieurs fois, bien que les garçons en soient principalement les victimes de cette toile.

Mes pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, je pouvais enfin voir mon frère reprendre des couleurs, mais aussi me relâcher , et je fus heureuse de le revoir ainsi.

Et surtout jusqu'à l'heure de son couché... Il avait gardé son sourire aux lèvres, parlant de cette journée à notre mère, mais aussi à son père, et à cette image, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose, ce n'est pas à mon père que je dois en vouloir, mais à moi-même...

Je salua mes parents et monta lentement à l'étage avant de monter dans ma chambre pour me diriger vers mon ordinateur et aller visionner le direct du gala. Je souris, tout était encore une fois magnifique, la décoration, les personnalités invités, les investisseurs, les associés à Stark Industries, -même Pepper était magnifique-, mais le plus impressionnant de tous, restait mon père. Il était malgré sa journée de déprime, magnifiquement bien habillée, son costume Armani parfaitement sur mesure, cintré comme il les aimait, et surtout de couleur nuit. Il était parfait, réellement parfait. Je pouvais être fier d'avoir un père comme lui. Mais le saura-t-il un jour... ? Je ne crois pas...

J'apercevais son faux sourire, son faux regard joyeux, oui toute son attitude était fausse, et je savais pourquoi... Pour moi, mais personne ne le savait, absolument personnes. Son faux sourire rassurait tout le monde, le croyant réellement à fête, ce qu'il n'était pas, il n'y avait déjà plus pensé tout simplement, enfin il n'y serait pas, si Pepper ainsi que Rhodes ne le lui auraient pas rappelé, mais que serait un Gala de Fondation Maria Stark sans le grand et l'unique Tony Stark ? Rien.

Malgré tout, il restait lui même en public... Et c'était ça qui faisait le Tony Stark que tout le monde connaissait, même moi.

La contemplation de mon père se terminait calmement, j'en devenais lassée, je voulais à présent voir ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il y allait avoir comme spectacle, et je n'allais pas être déçue.

Absolument pas.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, après un long moment sans avoir posté sur je vous annonce mon retour, vous aurez donc aujourd'hui droit à ce chapitre 10, celui de Tony, ainsi que les chapitres 11 et 12 des deux parties ^^_**

 ** _Bien à vous ;)_**


	20. 10 Tony

_ **J.A.R.V.I.S la position du hacker maintenant ?**

Le ton que j'employais était froid. Je voulais savoir qui en était le responsable, et voilà qu'il s'interrompait d'une manière désinvolte, étrangement hésitant. Était-il encore victime de piratage pour agir comme cela, où est-ce que l'adresse IP venait encore de changer ? Je ne pouvais le savoir tant qu'il n'avait rien prononcer. Ce qui en devenait particulièrement énervant.

_ **J.A.R.V.I.S je ne me répéterai pas, sa position maintenant ?**

 **_New-Brunswick Monsieur... C'était mademoiselle le hacker monsieur !**

J'écarquillais les yeux ? Ma fille hackeuse ? C'était une blague ?

Une mauvaise blague ?

Je me pinça l'arrête du nez et regarda mes deux amis présents dans la pièce, malgré nos disputes, elle se permettait encore de me hacker, et sans me voler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait par la tête ? J'étais déçu...

Déçu de son comportement totalement dangereux. Oui dangereux d'agir dans une telle circonstance. Ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas envoyé un SMS ? Comportement beaucoup plus normal contre une attaque contre son propre père. Mais avait-elle une raison de le faire ? Je n'en avais pas la réponse. Mais j'étais aussi fier.

Je soupira donc et regarda donc en direction de Rhodey et Pepper qui sourirent doucement, en riant même, sans aucun doute surpris que le grand homme que je suis puisse se faire avoir par sa propre fille de seize ans.

Ils avaient raisons, je n'avais guère été sur mes gardes ces derniers jours, alors toutes possibilités de piratage étaient possibles, la preuve : Evalia. Il fallait donc que je trouve un moyen pour que J.A.R.V.I.S puisse l'arrêter rapidement la prochaine fois. En espérant que cela fonctionne... Car sous ces airs de gentille jeune fille adorable, elle était un génie repentie.

Et c'était _ça_ ma fierté.

Elle était ma fierté...

Pendant de longues minutes je parlais avec mes deux amis, je leur faisais part de mes états d'âme, de mes peurs en temps que père célibataire. Je n'étais pas parfait,-et ne le serais jamais-, mais je faisais des efforts pour prouver la valeur de mon autre _moi._ Celui qui était loin de sa célébrité, bien plus proche de sa famille, de sa fille, même si celui que j'étais pouvait être pathétique face à un autre homme, je gardais l'espoir qu'elle puisse ne plus m'en vouloir et pour autant me faire confiance, au-delà des faiblesses qu'elle connaît par cœur. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un règlement qu'elle avait apprit pour ne pas l'enfreindre. Et la première tâche de ce règlement était certainement,-et j'en étais sûr-, de me faire culpabiliser ce fait d'être aussi imparfait.

Pepper se leva doucement tout comme Rhodey, me quittant pour se préparer pour cette longue soirée qui nous attendait, enfin. J'allais pouvoir être à nouveau en paix pendant quelques instants.

Je me dirigea vers ma chambre, je me devais d'aller me présenter à ce gala, mais les sentiments de ces cinq dernières minutes me trottaient dans la tête la tristesse, la honte, la déception, mais aussi la fierté. J'étais tout cela en un seul instant, cet instant où je devais me préparer pour pouvoir aller dans ma chambre, et choisir l'éventuelle tenue de ce soir. Une bonne cinquantaine de trois pièces parfaitement taillé, allant du noir au blanc, passant aussi par de la soie au cachemire s'offraient à moi. Le choix allait être compliqué, mais il allait être fait seul. Pas besoin d'assistante pour choisir cette tenue. Je prendrais la plus représentative à ma folie du moment enfin à mon état d'âme plus précisément. Je me tourna donc vers un trois pièces Armani parfaitement taillé, cintré et d'une couleur nuit, la couleur de l'infini, du mélange sombres des émotions.

Je souris tout en mettant le nœud papillon carmin qui allait avec, mais en me regardant à nouveau, une hésitation me prit, devais-je le mettre ? Ou non ? La mode et moi... Et puis zut, je pris le nœud et referma les portes de la penderie.

Mon allure avait bien plus d'assurance qu'auparavant, mais la gueule de bois était bien présente par contre... Il fallait que je paraisse donc clean face à cette foule qui se trouvera face à moi dans quelques heures.

Me passant les mains sur le visage, j'essayais désespérément trouver la parade à mon état, seule solution : la magie des filles, le maquillage. Ce que je ne supportais pas porter en temps habituel, mais cela pouvait sauver les apparences. Replaçant mon trois pièces, je me dirigea vers Pepper qui sourit en voyant mon air déconfit.

Elle avait compris.

Son mouvement fut fin, car oui, je l'analysais dans les moindres détails, elle était gracieuse, ravissante dans sa robe bleue nuit. Mais à quoi je pensais... Elle n'est que mon assistante, ma meilleure amie... Enfin même si nous avions déjà _coucher_ ensemble quand Evalia était plus jeune, mais nous n'avions plus eut par la suite ce qui ne changeait rien à mon amitié avec elle et le fait qu'elle puisse toujours être disponible pour m'aider que cela soit de manière professionnelle ou de manière personnelle, elle s'était toujours occupée d'Evalia sans que je ne le lui demande à chaque fois.

Elle sortit ensuite sa trousse de maquillage, avant de m'appliquer un anti-cernes dorés pour cachés mes cernes mauves, une sorte de complémentarité pour que cela fonctionne, comme le dit souvent Pepper avant une conférence de presse quand la fatigue me marque véritablement de manière irréversible.

Elle sourit en terminant ce traitement maquillage. Je ressemblais sans doute enfin à quelque chose. Enfin. Je me demandais maintenant si Evalia pouvait encore m'apercevoir ou si elle attendait que le direct du Gala qui avait lieu dans approximativement 20 minutes. Je n'étais donc pas en retard et j'aurais donc droit d'utiliser mon droit à l'image pour répondre aux questions des journalistes, de pouvoir montrer que Stark Industries est toujours là. Bien qu'Evalia pensait que mon mode fonctionnement s'utilisait comme une manière de « Frimer » devant la majorité des États-Unis. Elle n'avait sans doute pas tord, mais elle n'avait pas raison non plus. C'était ma marque fabrique, ce qui avait fait qui j'étais.

L'heure du « départ » avait été annoncé et je me dirigeais vers la voiture, noire, classe, comme à chaque fois. Et j'étais seul à l'exception de la présence d'Happy comme conducteur.

Le silence régnait en maître et cela ne me déplaisait pas, être Tony Stark ne me dérangeait pas, mais c'était tout ce qui impliquait pour l'être qui semblait dérangeant, faire tout ce qu'il fallait exactement faire tout ce que mon père avait fait,-à l'exception que moi, je sauve le monde-, et cela sans dérogé à la règle.

À l'arrivée, une foule de journalistes, cameramans, photographes, tout ce qui allaient rapporter mon image dans les médias étaient présents. Et j'espérais réellement que tout allait être montré comme Je le désirais. Je souriais devant les médias, j'étais le génie, Play-boy, philanthrope et milliardaire, et j'avais envie d'en rire, mais je ne me le permettais pas. Je savais que derrière le résultat des montages de ces journalistes, se trouvait Evalia qui regardait ce qu'il se passait. Je l'ai souvent empêché d'y participer quand elle était à la maison ou encore le fait que je reportais pour éviter qu'elle soit chez moi quand cela arrivait. Et je savais qu'elle voudrait un jour y participer. Un jour peut-être le fera-t-elle. Mais un seul souvenir me revint de cette interdiction... Un unique souvenir.

* * *

 _Une erreur de ma part. Une stupide erreur._

 _Evalia était présente alors que je me préparais pour me rendre au Gala, j'avais oublié le fait que les vacances ne se déroulaient qu'une semaine plus tard. Je soupirais, enfilant un nœud papillon alors que son regard ne quittait pas le miroir pour pouvoir me parler en ayant un contact visuel alors qu'elle était assise sur mon lit._

 _Ses cheveux étaient toujours remis en place une fois qu'ils passaient devant ses yeux. Elle me souriait, mais me suppliait en vue de ses prunelles brunes assez expressive. Je ne pouvais pas l'emmener, je n'en avais pas le droit c'était notre secret auprès des médias qui était en jeu._

 _Je soupirais et recommença ce nœud une nouvelle fois, c'était stressant... Ce fut alors qu'elle s'approcha de moi, me regardant dans les yeux et m'aidant enfin._

 ___ _ **S'il-te-plaît papa, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir venir avec toi.**_

 _Je me doutais que le sujet allais être désamorcé avec son regard placé dans le mien. Je pouvais lui répondre froidement sur ce sujet, et je ne pouvais pas lui faire autant de peine. Je souris tendrement avant de répondre._

 ___ _ **Tu sais bien que cela n'est pas possible maintenant Eva', personne ne te connaît et puis il s'agit de notre secret.**_

 _ **_Je... sais... Notre secret est important, mais je veux juste y être... Être une seule fois présente, et ce n'est pas obligatoire que sois auprès de toi durant la totalité de la soirée, j'ai quand même quinze ans et je suis capable de pouvoir me gérer.**_

 _ **_Oh non crois-moi jeune fille, tu n'es pas encore prête. Imagines que quelqu'un vienne te draguer ou encore te mette une drogue dans ton verre sans t'en rendre compte. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais. Et puis je ne suis pas prêt non plus à ce que tu sois présente, je m'attarderais à te regarder pour savoir si tu vas bien ou non et tout le monde se rendrait compte qu'il y a un lien entre toi et moi. Et connaissant ces journalistes, ils me prendraient pour pédophile, s'imaginant que j'aurais une relation amoureuse avec toi.**_

 _ **_Ah mais ne dis pas ça, c'est totalement dégueulasse et incestueux papa ! Bon... T'as encore gagné alors. L'an prochain ?**_

 _ **_ Tu peux encore rêver Eva', l'an prochain je vérifierai à deux fois avant d'organiser le Gala. Mais quand le moment sera venu, tu seras présentes, je te le promets ma chérie.**_

 _Elle m'adressa un léger sourire, alors que ses yeux montraient le contraire. Elle était déçue d'avoir reçu une réponse totalement négative en ce qui concerne sa présence au sein de la fête, je pouvais la comprendre malgré ce qu'elle pouvait penser à cet instant. D'un autre côté, j'étais aussi déçu, je ne pouvais encore une fois passé un moment en famille avec elle. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ma veste de costume, elle avait donc terminé la mise en place de ce nœud. Il était bien, très bien fait sans pourtant m'attarder sur ce détail futile. Mes bras passèrent autour d'elle et l'attira lentement dans un câlin, avant de lui biser le crâne en douceur. Malgré tout, il était temps que nous nous séparions, et je lui adressa un dernier regard._

 ___ _ **Bonne soirée papa.**_

 _ **_ Toi aussi ma chérie, et hors de questions d'inviter Roxane et Lola à passer la soirée avec toi, hors de questions de demander à J.A.R.V.I.S de commander pour toi, il y a assez dans les armoires et dans le frigo pour que tu survives le temps d'une soirée. Tu ne vas pas te coucher trop tard non plus ! Compris ?**_

 _ **_ Oui papa !**_

 _ **_Et tu ne t'abrutis pas devant des émissions de télé stupides.**_

 _ **_ Oui papa ! C'est bon j'ai compris, maintenant vas-y, tu vas être en retard.**_

 _J'avais souris avant de partir._

* * *

Et une nouvelle fois, je me ramena moi-même à la réalité, elle suivait certainement une nouvelle fois toute cette cérémonie sur la télévision, sans doute le seul moyen d'y être sans être remarquer et sans que je ne m'inquiète pour elle. Une bonne solution finalement.

Je souris, répondant finalement à des centaines de journalistes, appréciant cette proximité avec certaines femmes. Je savais parfaitement qu'une ou l'autre rentrerais avec moi ce soir, sans que personne ne le sache... Absolument personne, enfin sauf Happy, J.A.R.V.I.S et Pepper, j'avais droit à une part de liberté après tout, même si « moralement » c'était un acte qui ne me serait guère pardonner par la nouvelle Evalia, celle qui ne supportait pas mes débauches qui faisaient de moi, moi ! Je me dirigeais ensuite vers l'estrade et le micro avant de sourire et de prononcer...

_ **Bonsoir, et bienvenu au gala de la fondation Maria Stark.**

La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10 du point de vue de Tony, livré à 100%, alors comment le trouvez-vous?_**

 ** _Avez-vous aimé?_**

 ** _Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout arrive dans la seconde ;)_**


	21. 11 Evalia

La soirée était belle, enfin de ce que j'avais pu voir, je m'étais endormie à la moitié de cette soirée, bercée par la voix de mon père.

Un père qui me manquait au fil de la semaine, avant que je ne le retrouve le dimanche afin de retrouver le chemin de l'école, où je me retrancherai dans le silence et cela sans aucun doute de retour possible.

Abattue, perdue, silencieuse, voilà ce qui définissait mon état, alors que je me retrouvais,-enfin-, sur la route me reconduisant à lui. Oui, il n'était pas venu me chercher comme maman et Daddy l'avaient fait, mais il avait envoyé Happy. Une alternative que je connaissais par cœur au final.

Happy avait essayé de me tirer les vers du nez, sans succès. Je me tairais à nouveau dans cette solitude, je voulais que se soit mon père qui ait mes premiers mots de la journée, lui, un mot que je donnerais sans doute avec difficulté pour les événements précédents mon départ pour ma mère. En une semaine j'avais bien eut le temps de réfléchir et de comprendre, que ce qu'il m'arrivait en cours je l'extériorisais en détruisant la relation que j'avais avec mon père. Et cela me décevait grandement.

Mon regard tournée vers le paysage, je pensais, encore et encore. Une pensée éternelle sans pour autant que cela m'accorde du réconfort, j'étais en manque de mon père, mais ceux que je venais de quitter commençaient aussi à me manquer. Un manque sans fin et jamais rassasié.

J'aurais apprécié que cela le soit cette fois, juste pour que je puisse profiter pleinement de ces nouvelles retrouvailles... Mais c'était perdu d'avance, encore.

Une heure...

Quarante-cinq minutes...

Trente minutes...

Quinze minutes...

Soixante secondes...

Plus rien... J'étais enfin de retour à la maison, l'ennuie s'effaça lorsque je le vis, il semblait avoir attendu lui aussi. Son sourire était vrai cette fois, aucuns mensonges, rien. Il semblait être lui même. Tout simplement un père retrouvant sa fille.

À cette vision, il ne me fallut guère plus de temps pour sortir et aller sauter dans ses bras. Une étreinte qui se fit sans retenue, ma tête enfuit dans son cou, mes jambes autour de sa taille, je retournais dans ce comportement enfantin que j'avais adopté à chaque fois que je pouvais le voir lorsque je n'étais encore qu'au stade de l'enfance pure.

Au fil du temps je le fis de moins en moins, ce qui était normal lorsque ma garde annuelle fut changée de ma mère à mon père, en raison de mon envie d'être scolarisé dans une des écoles de New-York, questions que je passe un peu plus de temps avec lui. Chose que je regrettais quelque peu avec cette année et surtout avec Olivia. Une Olivia qui ne manquerait pas l'occasion... de me mettre à terre. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important en cet instant.

Mes bras autour de son cou, ma tête enfuie dans ce dernier, je me sentais bien, heureuse, et encore plus lorsque je sentis l'une de ses mains caresser mes cheveux et ses lèvres embrasser mes joues ou encore mes tempes. C'était un premier retour à la normale.

Ce moment pouvait durer une éternité que je ne m'en rendrai guère compte. Il était là, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important... Bien plus important.

Le sourire que je lui adressa,-bien qu'il ne le remarqua guère-, était enfantin, joyeux, signe du manque que j'avais ressentis à son égard toute la semaine durant.

Le temps passait, je ne le comptais plus depuis que j'étais dans ces bras, était-ce seulement quelques instants ? Quelques minutes ? Ou une éternité ? Je n'en savais guère trop rien. Ce que je savais, c'était que ce moment de tendresse allait se terminer d'un moment à l'autre pour reprendre ces interminables disputes...

_ **Tu m'as manqué papa...** Fit-je en un soupir d'apaisement.

_ **Toi aussi Eva' ! Toi aussi.**

Sa voix s'évanouit dans un soupir. Un soupir remplis, -au contraire de sa définition-, par la joie de ces retrouvailles. Ses bras me déposèrent lentement au sol. Son regard se dirigea vers le mien, et éclatait de joie. Une lueur souvent peu aperçut chez lui avant les vacances. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, et je ne m'en étais rendu compte qu'au moment du piratage, et malgré tout ce que je pouvais faire pour tenté de le rassurée, j'échouais.

Il resterait inquiet pour moi jusqu'à sa mort, parce que je suis tout simplement le trésor qu'il a crée avec son amour et sa personne. Un trésor d'une valeur inestimable, mais aussi sa plus grande faiblesse.

Et _ça_ personne ne doit le savoir, ce pourquoi, cet ennuyeux, mais palpitant demi-secret existe encore en vue de ce que le lycée sait à présent de moi.

La douceur de ses mains venait de rencontrer l'humidité de mes joues, je pleurais... Je pleurais de le retrouver, mais aussi d'avoir cette chance de voir que nos disputes s'étaient définitivement envolée tout comme cette histoire de punition que Daddy m'avait enlevé sous prétexte que n'étant pas chez mon père, sa loi ne fonctionnait pas, bien qu'il ait eut raison. Comment se seraient passées nos retrouvailles ? Dans la colère ? La haine ? Et donc certainement pas comme elles se passaient actuellement, dans une joie certaine, -et quelque peu clichées comme dans les films-, mais aussi avec l'espoir de retrouver la vraie personne qui nous torturait de par son absence...

Et c'était effectivement mon père que je retrouvais, celui qui était vraisemblablement celui qui m'aimait pour ce qui j'étais, sa fille. Son sourire restait intact et déjà loin des prises de becs que nous avions à la rentrée comme balayé d'un revers de la main.

Mes larmes finalement séchées par mon père me permirent de me sentir mieux, acceptée. Je le regardais encore et encore, une façon pour moi-même de me rassurer malgré les gestes tendres.

_ **Pas trop fatiguée par le voyage ?** Me demanda-t-il dans un éclat de voix murmurer. Voulait-il que personne n'entende ce qu'il avait à me dire ? **Ou pas trop fatiguée de ne pas avoir eu de punition ?**

Finalement il ne l'avait pas oublié... Ce qui lui permis de détruire à sa façon ses retrouvailles. Je soupira, m'écartant de lui, voir qu'il préférait parler de cela au lieu de profiter de ce moment me répugnait... Voir que ces retrouvailles étaient déjà parties à la poubelle me fit mal, bien trop mal pour me dire qu'il avait été heureux, ne serait-ce même que quelques instant.

Ce mal remplissait mon cœur de regrets, surtout celui de ne pas être restée chez ma mère, aussi celui d'avoir cru que ces retrouvailles allaient se dérouler sans encombres, je m'étais bien trompée.

Mon père restait le même...

Pourtant tout en sachant cela, je me permis de ne pas y répondre. Je ne voulais pas que tout cela se transforme en scène de disputes. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté, tout comme je ne le supportais déjà en cet instant. J'avais peur. Peur de vivre prématurément le genre de retrouvailles qu'Olivia me réservait. Malgré tout, elle me revenait sans cesse en tête, alors que le moment ne lui était pas consacré.

À mon manque de réaction, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, me secouant un peu, j'étais vide, ne réagissait pas. J'étais brisée de l'intérieur. Il recommença une nouvelle fois, puis une dernière fois. Son regard se faisait plus inquiet.

_ **Evalia... Hey Ho !**

_ **Non... Je suis fatiguée de rien, enfin sauf du fait que tu brises toujours nos moments. J'étais contente de savoir que je t'avais manqué, car c'était aussi le cas pour moi, tu m'as manqué papa. Mais je pensais que tu allais oublier cette histoire de punition au moins une fois... Oui j'étais punie, certes, mais c'était pas important pour moi d'en revenir dessus... Pas important du tout...**

Le silence reprit le dessus à la fin de ma phrase, un froissement de chemise se fit entendre avant que je ne retrouve de nouveau coincée dans ses bras. Son odeur enivrant mes narines. L'étreinte reprenait et étrangement cette nouvelle étreinte me donnait une sensation étrange. Plus comme la première. Elle était plus possessive, plus paternelle,-étrangement-, elle était _nous_ , papa et moi.

Le souffle de papa dans mes cheveux et c'était parfait, et je l'entendais murmurer alors qu'il resserra encore ses bras autour de ma taille, comme si j'étais un ours en peluche.

_ **Pardonnes moi Evalia... Tu as raison, ce n'est pas important, tout le contraire de toi, toi tu es importante pour moi. Excuses-moi princesse, et ne doute jamais sur le fait que tu m'as manqué, car c'est la vérité Eva'. Je t'aime et ça personne ne pourra m'en faire dire le contraire, pas même toi. D'accord ?**

Je hochais la tête, il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas douter de son amour pour moi, il m'avait fait avec maman : j'étais désirée tout simplement. Certes leur relation s'est terminée deux ans après ma naissance, mais je sais qu'ils m'ont toujours voulut, sinon pourquoi se battre pour ma garde devant les tribunaux à huit-clos.

Je resserra ma prise sur mon père, respirant lentement contre lui, apaisée, j'étais superbement bien installée, personne ne pourrait m'en séparée. Pourtant, nous changions de pièce, allant dans le salon.

La pièce n'avait pas changé hormis le manque de bouteilles d'alcool sur la table basse bouteilles que j'avais aperçu lorsque j'avais piraté J.A.R.V.I.S avec F.R.I.D.A.Y, c'était inquiétant, l'avait-il fait exprès pour que je ne m'en rende pas compte ? Certainement.

Après tout, je n'étais pas _censée_ le savoir...

Papa sourit ensuite, m'ébouriffant les cheveux tout en profitant lui aussi de ce moment, il semblait l'avoir cherché depuis tellement longtemps, l'avoir espérer. Avait-il eut peur que je reste là-bas ? Était-ce possible ? Oui !

La fatigue me prenait un peu. Pourquoi ? La réponse était simple et s'agrémentait de douces caresses, mes cheveux étaient les armes pouvant permettre au dieu du sommeil de m'emporter à ces côtés. Un sommeil mérité, mais pas adéquat pour une telle journée. La seule chose que je voulais réellement c'était celui qui me procurait ces sensations de bien être. Je me sentais des plus apaisées. Un moment père/fille n'était-ce pas la meilleure chose qu'il puisse arrivée ?

_ **Papa... Tu sais que je risque de m'endormir à force ?**

_ **Je le sais, mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu dormes, se sera peut-être plus rassurant que de te savoir assez loin de la tour !**

_ **Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt que je t'explique ce qu'il c'est passé hors de la tour pendant mon absence... et toi tu fais pareil ?**

 **_Oui pourquoi pas, même si je sais que tu connais une bonne partie de ma semaine, petite merveille de haking.**

Petite merveille du Hacking ? Il savait donc ?

La gène me prit assez rapidement, je n'avais pas été assez discrète, mais je m'étais tellement inquiétée que pour moi, tout ce qu'il s'était passé était légitime, allant du hack à l'espionnage. J'avais besoin de savoir.

Mon cœur battait la chamade de honte ? De déception ou de toute autre chose. J'étais réellement inquiète. M'en voulait-il ? Sans doute malgré le petit surnom affectif qu'il eut utilisé à mon encontre.

Mais ce n'est en rien ce qui semble de déranger, car il continue à me caresser les cheveux. Il n'est que dix heures du matin et le sommeil me reprend déjà.

_ **Mais avant ça reposes toi un peu princesse, la route a été longue.**

 **_Oui... Extrêmement longue papa !**

Sur ces mots, Morphée vint à ma rencontre et je m'endormis dans ces bras et cela ne semble pas nous déranger, ça fait du bien finalement de rentrer.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, le chapitre 11 du point de vue d'Evalia, nous verrons la suite du programme, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**_


	22. 11 Tony

Une heure avait passé depuis l'ouverture du gala, les gens s'y amusaient, riaient ensemble, alors que personnellement, c'était la première année où je m'ennuyais littéralement. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de chose se produire chez moi.

J'étais inquiet.

Inquiet de savoir ce que faisait ma fille en ce moment. Savoir si d'une manière où d'une autre elle regardait ce qu'il se passait en cet instant, mais bon, je savais parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait droit qu'à quelques minutes de visionnage en vue de l'heure qu'il était. Le sommeil de son petit-frère primait pour elle.

Alors, que la soirée continuait de battre son plein, plusieurs des donateurs de la soirée s'approchèrent, me fixant comme si j'étais un être venu d'ailleurs, comme si j'étais un ennemis. Va savoir. Cela était peut-être le cas en vue de la distance particulièrement grande que j'avais mit avec la plupart du monde aujourd'hui. Mon regard se tourna vers mon assistante et elle sourit, elle avait donc tout prévu pour me faire changer d'avis, je mis donc un masque de fausse joie et commença à échanger une longue conversation avec ces derniers, sous les rires discrets que me lancèrent Happy, Pepper et Rhodey, ils ne perdaient donc rien pour attendre.

_ **Alors comment allez-vous en cette soirée Tony ?**

Si je pouvais soupirer je l'aurais fait, l'air trop joyeux de ce donateur me donnait la nausée, mais pour la fondation au nom de ma mère, je ferai tout pour y introduire le plus d'argent, même rester le plus neutre et enthousiaste possible.

_ **Parfaitement bien, je vous en remercie de vous en inquiéter Keanu, mais cette soirée ne me permets pas d'être dans un mauvais jour. Il s'agit tout de même d'un hommage à ma mère.**

 **_Je vous comprends Tony, et puis ne vous en faîtes pas ma société va encore faire un gros don cette année pour la fondation Maria Stark. Votre mère était une femme extraordinaire qui prenait son temps pour prendre des nouvelles des familles de l'armée.**

 **_ Exactement.**

Oui, il était vrai que ma mère était une femme aimante, une femme qui aimait aussi prendre des nouvelles des familles, alors que les bombes que la Stark Industries frappaient et tuaient un ou plusieurs de leurs membres, lors de frappes stratégiques, ou encore lors d'erreurs de manipulations, et ce depuis bien des années même lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant.

Les discussions se firent longues, sans aucuns intérêts pour la plupart, mais je me forçais à y donner des intentions particulières. Demandant parfois des nouvelles des proches des donateurs, sans éveiller des soupçons sur ma propre vie privée, tout en buvant par-ci, par-là quelques coupes de champagnes ou quelques verres de Whisky, oubliant quelque peu la continuité de la soirée.

À l'exception de mon réveil le lendemain matin, au côté d'une femme. Il fallait donc que rien ne fuite pour qu'Evalia ne soit au courant de rien, comme chaque fois... Et ce geste je le regrettais amèrement.

Certes, Evalia connaissait mes penchants pour l'alcool, elle savait aussi comment cela se terminait, elle en avait fait souvent les frais lors des années précédentes, elle les avait toutes vues, toutes détestées, et c'était toujours promis de ne plus jamais les voir dans l'immeuble, et jamais elle ne s'était empêcher de me lancer les pires reproches, les pires insultes, mais aussi son incommensurable rage à mon égard. Dans ces moments là, je savais parfaitement qu'elle me détestait, qu'elle me haïssait.

Et je ne devais plus y penser, quatre jours avaient fait l'affaire.

Cette fois, elle rentrait à la maison. L'occasion d'essayer de faire un maximum d'effort pour me faire pardonner de mes erreurs d'avant son départ ainsi que celle pendant qu'elle n'était pas ici. Cela allait être chaud, mais il fallait que j'y arrive.

Une cinquantaine de kilomètres nous séparait... Je devais attendre une bonne heure avant de la retrouver et pouvoir la reprendre contre moi, oui j'attendais...

Je m'impatientais même.

Combien de fois n'avais-je pas pensé à déménager pour être au plus près d'elle ? Et je savais que toutes tentatives étaient vaines à cause de cette ordonnance où je n'avais pas le droit d'être physiquement en contact avec elle. Cette restriction qui nous obligeait à être si loin l'un de l'autre, mais bon cela n'avait pas été aussi terrible que dix ans plus tôt, quand je fus « envoyé » en Afghanistan par un homme que j'ai cru être un ami... Ce qui était faux... C'était juste un homme qui voulait ma mort ainsi que mon entreprise. Mais rien que de repenser à cela, les images ainsi que les sensations revenaient.

Je revoyais encore et encore la mort de Yinsen ainsi que sa dernière phrase. _**« Je vais rejoindre ma famille. Avez vous une famille Stark ? »**_ et la seule réponse qui m'était venue malgré la mort de cet homme était un mensonge, j'avais répondu par la négative... Alors qu'au fond j'avais été inquiet pour ma fille, et je gardais malgré la mort me menaçant son existence comme unique secret. Et ce souvenir restait parmi les plus difficiles à oublier.

* * *

 _Le soleil tapait fort sur l'Afghanistan, j'étais seul dans le désert et je ne savais que faire, je continuais à me battre mentalement et physiquement pour continuer mon avancée. Physiquement en puisant dans le reste de mes ressources, mentalement en pensant à elle, à l'entendre une fois rentré à la maison, à la serrer dans mes bras, enfin rien ne m'en empêcherait._

 _Pourtant, le chemin semblait long, mes forces me quittant de plus en plus, avant que je ne puisse entendre des soldats américains approcher de ma position, alors que je me trouvais dans un état totalement pitoyable..._

 _Lorsque je fus réveillé, deux jours avaient passé, j'avais tellement perdu en si peu de temps. J'avais perdu un nouvel ami, j'avais perdu l'entièreté de ma personnalité à cause de ce réacteur qui m'empêchait de mourir en arrêtant la propagation du Shrapnels aux alentours de mon cœur, mais une seule et unique chose semblait être restée inquiète, l'envie d'entendre ou de voir ma fille, me savoir rassuré de la savoir bien, car ma disparition n'était sans aucun doute pas passée inaperçue au près des médias et Evalia devait sans doute être au courant que je n'étais à cet instant plus disponible pour elle._

 _Et puis, était-elle inquiète ? Morte de trouille ? Je n'en avais pas les réponses, et je ne les aurait pas avant un long moment, et cela je le savais, et j'en fus certain les deux jours suivants quand je pus revenir à New-York où Pepper et ces journalistes m'attendaient avec un impatience hors du commun. Malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à leurs moindres désirs à tous avant de finir assis dans mon véhicule, Pepper face à moi, alors qu'Happy était au volant._

 _Mon regard ne quittait pas celui fuyant de Pepper, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fuir de la sorte, même dans une bataille de regard, il c'était donc passé quelque chose d'assez important pour qu'elle se permette de ne rien me transmettre._

 ___ _ **Y a-t-il un problème Pepper ? Vous me semblez bien étrange ?**_

 _ **_Oui Tony, il y a un problème, votre ex-femme n'a pas emmené votre fille comme prévu pour les vacances, vous n'étant pas présent à ce moment-là chez vous, elle a décidé que si vous vouliez réellement la voir et l'avoir avec vous pour les vacances, vous devriez vous-même aller la chercher.**_

 _Son ton n'était pas rassurant, alors comme cela, je devais moi-même aller la chercher alors que je venais de sortir d'une grande épreuve qui avait duré deux longs mois. Je ne comprenais pas le comportement de Jena, nous avions été d'accord que quoi qu'il arrivait, la garde d'Evalia devait être respectée à la lettre, comme la juge l'avait demandé pour que nous soyons en parfait accord. Malheureusement, Jena jouait de la loi et de son travail._

 _Je regarda Happy depuis son rétroviseur, je n'allais pas laisser mon enfant une seconde de plus chez sa mère, alors que c'était mon tour de l'avoir auprès de moi._

 ___ _ **Bien. Pepper annulez tout ce qu'il y avait de prévu pour moi en cette journée de retour, et Happy emmènes-moi à New-Brunswick, je dois retrouver ma fille !**_

 _ **_D'accord Tony, tes désirs sont des ordres !**_

 _La voiture changea donc de direction, nous allions là où je décidais d'être. La route ne m'avait jamais parut aussi rapide depuis mon départ et surtout depuis mon accident. Je regardais le chemin, comme un enfant, j'étais si impatient que seul le regard de la route, me rappelais qu'après l'effort venait le réconfort, réconfort qu'était Evalia depuis tellement d'années, même si cela ne me permis pas de bien voir l'heure de voyage défilée d'une manière spectaculaire alors qu'Happy garait enfin la voiture devant le parc de jeu près de la maison de Jena. C'était incroyable car sans le savoir, elle s'y trouvait, elle, sa mère, son beau-père, ainsi qu'un bébé dans un cosy, sans -aucun- doute le petit-frère dont Eva me parlait au téléphone et dont elle était déjà fière d'en être la grande-sœur. Elle souriait, malgré le fait qu'elle tenait fortement contre elle, le dernier cadeau que je lui avais offert, un ours en peluche._

 _Je sortis sans trop grande difficulté et la regardait les yeux remplis de joie, de la voir, et de voir qu'elle avait assez bien grandit depuis mon absence. Je n'attendais qu'une chose qu'elle m'aperçoive et vienne à moi, ce qui se passa quelques secondes plus tard._

 _Ses yeux noisettes ne m'avaient pas lâché à l'instant même où elle les posa sur moi, elle se leva, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et s'approcha timidement. J'étais fier, tellement fier, avant de la serrer contre moi une fois bien près de moi..._

* * *

Le souvenir s'estompa alors que je la sentis sauter dans mes bras, c'était tellement identique qu'à nos retrouvailles 10 ans plus tôt, mais s'en était tellement différent en même temps. Elle avait grandit, j'avais sa garde principale, et j'étais tout simplement encore heureux de la retrouver.

Sa tête dans mon cou, ses jambes autour de ma taille, je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer son odeur, elle eut même droit à mes regards tendres bien que l'on se regardait pas. Instinctivement, je posais mes lèvres sur son front, mes mains caressant ses cheveux pour bien vérifier qu'elle était auprès de moi après tout ce temps, une semaine difficile, mais malgré tout riche en découverte et en soirées.

J'étais heureux, trop heureux pour me rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'une réalité sans nom, un moment qui nous a fallut attendre Evalia et moi.

Le toucher de ses cheveux avait été longue en attente, tout comme le fait de pouvoir entendre son souffle dans mon cou, c'était invraisemblable et pourtant si vrai. Je souris calmement.

_ **Tu m'as manqué papa...** me fit-elle avec un souffle d'apaisement.

J'étais rassuré, je lui avais donc manqué malgré tous nos désaccords et toutes nos disputes. Elle restait donc apaiser de rester mon unique bébé. Et je ne pus que lui répondre de la même manière.

_ **Toi aussi Eva' ! Toi aussi !**

Ce n'était que la vérité, elle m'avait manqué bien qu'elle soit entre les mains sécurisantes de sa mère ainsi que de Didier. Que ferait-elle sans eux si je n'avais pas été retrouvé ? Serait-elle celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui ? Je n'en ai pas les réponses. En vue de son sourire, je pus comprendre qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir passé une semaine, mais aussi d'être revenue, sa punition avait été levé c'était à ne pas s'en étonner, mon autorité avait toujours été mise à mal avec Jena.

Je n'avais rien droit de dire et rien droit de faire, mais je m'en contrefichais, c'était ma fille, et quand elle était chez moi, c'étaient mes lois qui devaient être écouter et non l'inverse, mais je ne devais pas en vouloir à Eva, elle n'était coupable de rien. Je continuais de la serrer, de la garder aussi près de moi comme l'indiquait mon devoir de père. Il pouvait y avoir le monde s'écroulant à mes pieds que je m'en ficherai tant que je l'avais dans mes bras, tant que j'étais encore son père. Tant qu'elle lui restait ne serait-ce qu'un souffle de vie, elle passait avant tout le monde. En réalité, elle passerait toujours avant tout le monde, même avant ma propre vie, bien que je ne le lui avouerais jamais.

_ **Pas trop fatiguée par le voyage ?** Lui demandais-je finalement en l'entendant faiblement bailler. **Ou pas trop fatiguée de ne pas avoir eu de punition ?**

Pourquoi cette suite était sortie ? Je savais qu'elle était de trop, mais ma spontanéité fut de trop sur ce coup. Je ne lui en voulais pas, mais maintenant, elle m'en voulait en vue de sa non réponse et de sa tête baissée.

Encore une fois je fus aller trop loin, brisant la joie qu'elle avait dans son regard, et cela refroidit cette atmosphère rassurante que nous venions de crée.

Quel con étais-je en cet instant ? En tout cas, je n'étais point le père parfait.

Le silence s'alourdit, il fallait que je l'arrête rapidement.

_ **Evalia... Hey Ho !**

_ **Non... Je suis fatiguée de rien, enfin sauf du fait que tu brises toujours nos moments. J'étais contente de savoir que je t'avais manqué, car c'était aussi le cas pour moi, tu m'as manqué papa. Mais je pensais que tu allais oublier cette histoire de punition au moins une fois... Oui j'étais punie, certes, mais c'était pas important pour moi d'en revenir dessus... Pas important du tout...**

Elle avait raison... Encore une fois je gâchais tout, j'avais brisé sa joie alors que l'on s'était mutuellement manqué à l'un l'autre. Encore une fois, j'avais fait apparaître la tristesse dans ses yeux. Et pourtant cela ne l'empêchais pas de montrer par sa dernière phrase que tout ce que nous avions accomplis lors de son arrivée était encore plus important pour elle, que cette simple punition. Qu'est-ce que j'étais fier d'elle.

_ **Pardonnes moi Evalia... Tu as raison, ce n'est pas important, tout le contraire de toi, toi tu es importante pour moi. Excuses-moi princesse, et ne doute jamais sur le fait que tu m'as manqué, car c'est la vérité Eva'. Je t'aime et ça personne ne pourra m'en faire dire le contraire, pas même toi. D'accord ?**

J'étais sincère, oui, je l'aimais comme tout père aime son enfant. Elle m'avait manqué, et je ne pourrais jamais en dire le contraire ou même le penser, elle était née de moi et de sa mère, je l'avais longtemps désirée, même si j'avais peur de faire un mauvais père, d'être comme mon père dans tous les cas.

Pourtant, je fus rassuré lorsqu'elle hocha la tête tout en me permettant de la serrer fort contre moi, bien que j'avais peur de la briser. C'était une poupée, mais aussi une merveilleuse princesse. Alors, je ne pus me permettre d'augmenter l'intensité de ces retrouvailles, la prenant encore bien contre moi pour nous diriger vers le salon, et ou je pus la bercer tout en caressant son unique point faible face à Morphée, je voulais la voir dormir, l'observer sous toutes les coutures sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive comme souvent d'ailleurs. Alors je pris le temps, caressant d'une manière douce sa crinière ondulée et brune, même si de temps à autre, la caresse se faisait plus brève, mais aussi plus rapide. C'était intense pour le père qui était au fond de moi.

_ **Papa... Tu sais que je risque de m'endormir à force ?**

_ **Je le sais, mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu dormes, se sera peut-être plus rassurant que de te savoir assez loin de la tour !**

_ **Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt que je t'explique ce qu'il c'est passé hors de la tour pendant mon absence... et toi tu fais pareil ?**

 **_Oui pourquoi pas, même si je sais que tu connais une bonne partie de ma semaine, petite merveille de haking.**

Je souris face à son regard surpris alors que je lui annonçais le fait qu'elle avait été prise dans les faits, mais je ne lui en voulais bien qu'elle puisse en penser le contraire, je lui montrais à ma manière que j'étais fier d'elle et de tout ce qu'elle pouvait accomplir.

Son cœur battait fortement, elle semblait encore paniqué de ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais encore une fois il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Mes caresses se poursuivirent encore quelques instants alors que le sommeil commençait à la prendre dans son monde. Je souris avant qu'elle ne s'endorme lui parlant une dernière fois...

_ **Mais avant ça reposes toi un peu princesse, la route a été longue.**

 **_Oui... Extrêmement longue papa !**

Sur ces derniers mots elle s'endormit.

La vie reprenait son cours, nous reprenions nos places, même si le sommeil et les aléas de la vie étaient à présents les seules choses qui puissent encore nous séparer, mais en cet instant, seul son corps endormit contre le mien était le souvenir le plus important de cette incroyable et longue journée qui s'annonçait.

* * *

 ** _Le chapitre 11 du point de vue de Tony est terminé, oui, encore des traces du passé présent, et comme promis, juste après vous trouverez le chapitre 12 d'Evalia._**


	23. 12 Evalia

**_Rebonjour, à tous, vous voyez que j'ai publié rapidement sans rien mettre en avant-propos de chapitre, normal, mais pourquoi ici? Pourquoi? Tout simplement que ce chapitre n'est pas dans la même forme que les autres, il passe des choses sombres et je tiens à vous avertir sur le fait que ce chapitre va contenir deux scènes HARD donc dans le genre Lemon et T.S. Ce chapitre est donc pour un public avertit. Je suis pas coupable de ce que vous lisez, je ne suis coupable que de ce que j'écris ;).  
_**

 ** _Bonne lecture en tout cas ;)_**

* * *

 _Mes retrouvailles avec mon père s'étaient déroulées à merveille, malheureusement les retrouvailles avec le lycée en furent tout le contraire. Je ne reconnaissais plus personnes à l'exception de mes amis du club ainsi qu'Olivia._

 _Cette dernière me détestait toujours autant, et avait même fait croire que l'arrivée de mon père pour venir me chercher au lycée le jour de mon départ pour les vacances n'était qu'un coup monté. Elle était toujours dans son obsession sur le fait que je n'étais qu'une menteuse,une moins que rien._

 _Finalement, n'avait-elle pas tord ? Je laissais passer ce qu'elle me disait froidement, je savais que ces mots n'étaient que mensonges et jalousie. Malheureusement, je ne pus tenir longtemps, de plus en plus de personnes s'ajoutaient à ses agissements contre moi. Des agissements bien plus dure à endurer, bien plus difficile à gérer et encore plus difficile à exprimer._

 _Mes frustrations s'étalaient et faisaient s'effondrer la relation que j'avais réussis à renforcer avec mon père, et je n'osais lui dire la vérité, je ne voulais pas le voir débarquer une nouvelle fois au lycée. Je ne voulais donc empirer mon cas... Bien qu'il s'empirait de lui-même._

 _Chaque soirs je me permettais de pleurer une fois une seule, je me permettais de me remémorer mes souvenirs douloureux, sans remarquer les dégâts que cela engendraient par la suite. Qui aurait pu penser que cela ferait cela ? Qui aurait pu penser que la souffrance était atroce ? Et que le silence n'était plus une source de relaxation, mais un appel au secours ? Personne._

 _Pas même les gens chez qui osait mentir en souriant. Oui, je n'avais plus le mental que j'avais abordé les derniers jours qui précédaient les vacances._

 _Olivia gagnait, et encore une fois, je n'agissais pas, je laissais faire. Ses mots, ses gestes, ses coups sur le corps ne faisait que renforcer mon masque qui cachait ma souffrance. Et ce masque je le gardais avec tout le monde... Absolument tout le monde... Avec Chuck, Jim, Connor, Chelsea, Ruby, Peter et surtout avec ma famille et ma meilleure amie. Et aucun ne se doutait, ma stratégie de non inquiétude fonctionnait donc à la perfection._

 _Et puis ce jour, fut sans doute celui qui changea toute la donne._

 _Papa était absent, partit pour une mission pour le S.H.I.E.L.D, J.A.R.V.I.S était donc partit avec lui, me laissant absolument seule à la tour. J'avais la tête basse alors que je me préparais sérieusement, je ne voulais qu'aucun défaut ne me rende vulnérable, je voulais réussir à rester forte. Malgré tout cela, je m'inquiétais pour le reste de la journée, j'avais peur de recevoir un appel de Pepper m'annonçant la mort de mon père, ou encore qu'il soit grièvement blessé. Pourtant, je savais qu'il restait fort, un homme très fort, il n'était pas Iron Man pour rien au final. Et il ne l'avait jamais été pour rien en réalité, sa philanthropie et son envie de sauver le monde y aidant._

 _Mon téléphone se mit ensuite à sonner, je devais aller en cours. J'eus pris mon sac et partis pour les cours, bien que j'en eus aucune envie sur le moment même. Mes pas se firent lourds une fois en dehors de la tour, et le chemin se fit en silence avant que ne me rejoigne mes véritables amis. Leurs sourires me donnaient l'envie d'affronter de face cette journée que je savais horrible. Olivia m'attendant au tournant comme à chaque fois, et je n'eus pour une nouvelle fois aucunement tord. Elle m'attendait avec ce que j'appelais son fan-club de faux-culs, elle jouait du rôle de sa mère dans l'entreprise de mon père, elle était si superficielle, mais encore une fois je ne fis rien, je ne fis que subir leurs mécréances. J'avais mal._

 _La souffrance était encore là._

 _Ma rage se mêlait à ma tristesse, de nombreuses fois j'avais imaginé l'envoyer dans les roses, lui faire enfoncé leurs épines dans sa peau bronzée par des produits testés sur de pauvres animaux, lui faire arrachés ses cheveux teints d'un blond trop clair pour sa peau. J'avais envie de la voir souffrir, mais, la vengeance n'était pas mon truc. Une erreur de ma part ? Oui je crois._

 _Enfin, c'était le cas._

 _Alors qu'une nouvelle sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, je ne pus que sentir son regard sombre sur moi, me paralysant dans les couloirs avant de me retrouver entourer d'elle et de ses amis, le dos contre mon casier._

 ___ _ **Alors « Stark », ton « papa » n'est pas là pour t'aider depuis qu'il est absent de l'entreprise ces derniers jours. Ça fait quoi de se sentir encore plus seule qu'avec tes « amis » ?**_

 _ **_Tais-toi Olivia ! Et laisses-moi passer, contrairement à toi, je préfère aller en cours plutôt que de me faire sauter dans les vestiaires pendant les heures de cours !**_

 _ **_Oh le petit chat se rebelle pour jouer contre les lions. Tu es pathétique Evalia ! Au moins puis-je te dire que des gens intéressent à moi, pas comme toi et ton stupide mensonge.**_

 _ **_Ce n'est pas un mensonge !**_

 _Devais-je me soumettre ? Non. Et je ne l'avais pas fait._

 _Cela ne fit encore qu'empirer ma situation, son poing atterrissant au niveau de mon nez faisant ainsi couler les premières gouttes de sang. Si bien, que ses amis se mirent à rire, ne réalisant pas que tout cela n'était qu'une violence sans nom, un cercle vicieux dans lequel nous étions tous fourrés à cet instant._

 _Je voulais en sortir, mais le cercle vicieux recommença, je protestais et je recevais un nouveau coup, comme chaque jour. Ils riaient tous, s'acharnant encore plus sur la fille chétive que j'étais devenue._

 _Je n'avais plus de force pour résister. Ensuite, les insultes volèrent en même temps que les coups. J'étais une salope, une fille chétive, une faible, un chaton mal léché, une pute, une conne, une menteuse, une abrutie. J'étais tout cet ensemble pour eux en un seul regard._

 _Je rêvais, cela ne devais être qu'un cauchemar, qu'un épisode éphémère de cette journée. L'un des garçons me prit ensuite à la gorge, je ne le sentais, pas je ne sentais pas ce qui allait en conclure de cette situation. Sa poigne était forte et le regard complice qu'il partageait avec Olivia, ne signifiait rien de bon. Absolument rien._

 ___ _ **Au faite, on a une surprise pour toi, ma petite Evalia.**_ _Ajoutait Olivia, un sourire sublimement sadique sur le visage._

 ___ _ **Et tu vas nous suivre sans broncher d'accord chaton.**_

 _J'eus un frisson parcourant l'entièreté de mon échine. J'étais perdue dans le sentiments de peur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me réservaient tous ? Une douche ? Une nouvelle séance de coup ? Ou peut-être les deux... Avec eux, rien n'était réellement sûre, et rien ne le serait à tout jamais._

 _Le sol du vestiaire fut la première chose à me réceptionner lors de mon entrée dans les vestiaires provoquant pour ma part un gémissement aigu remplis de douleur. Et pourtant, je ne pus bouger par la suite..._

 _Deux mains commencèrent à me toucher, glissant sur l'entièreté de mes vêtements alors qu'Olivia me tirait la tête en arrière, un sourire fier sur le visage, elle semblait avoir gagné... Mais quoi ? Une bataille dont je n'avais pas prit son regard disait que c'était la fin. La fin de moi-même._

 ___ _ **Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serais plus la seule, si tu vois ce que je veux dire chaton !**_

 _Je sentis mes muscles se contracter lorsque je compris... Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça..._

 _Les mains se firent plus baladeuses, retirant légèrement mon haut, caressant par la suite les parcelles de peau qui se faisaient pas à pas découvrir. Je n'arrivais plus à parler, une boule de peur enfoncé loin dans ma gorge._

 _La sensation de ces mains me dégoûtait tellement, alors que la perversion se faisait plus présente, m'enivrant de sentiments si négatifs que même une personne optimiste pouvait en devenir pessimiste. Des larmes montèrent sur mes joues alors que tous me regardèrent en ricanant._

 _Leurs voix étaient horribles. «_ _ **Alors tu aimes ça chérie ?**_ _», «_ _ **Allons chaton tu vas prendre plaisir assez rapidement**_ _»._

 _Non je ne prenais pas plaisir, j'avais peur, j'avais mal. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi... Je n'étais plus moi tout simplement... J'étais devenue une chose._

 _Des baisers volés remplacèrent les coups reçus dans les côtes ou dans le reste du corps, avant d'être remplacés par des suçons. Mais rien ne changeait..._

 _Je ne pouvais me défendre._

 _Les mains finirent par faire glisser mon pantalon au niveau de mes chevilles, dévoilant par ailleurs que les marques de leurs précédents coups étaient encore présentes. Leurs sourires s'agrandirent face à ce spectacle où la joie n'existait pas. Alors ils continuèrent, prenant contre eux, mon corps remplis de spasmes douloureux, le mordant, le rendant encore plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je pus me battre lorsque mon sous-vêtement rejoignit mon pantalon sur mes chevilles._

 _Je pleurais toujours. Je ne voulais pas que cela continue. Mais, je n'avais pas le droit de choisir. Je cria de douleur lorsque je le sentis entrer en moi. Sa chose entrant sans respect dans mon intimité._

 _J'avais encore plus mal, puis il commença ses mouvements, m'arrachant encore plus de cris de douleur. J'essayais de me retirer en prenant dans le peu de force qu'il me restait en ce moment, mais rien à chaque fois que j'essayais, mon dos se retrouvait plaqué contre le sol et les coups de ses reins se faisaient donc plus fort et plus profonds_

 ___ _ **Alors tu aimes ça Stark ?**_ _Osa-t-il me demander, alors que son sourire était énorme, il semblait si fier de ce qu'il me faisait._

 _ **_N...no...non...Lachez...moi...LACHEZ-MOI !**_

 _Non... Je n'aimais pas cela... Je n'aimais rien. Seule la souffrance m'aimait en faisant pleurer et crier de douleur._

 _Ma seule pensée était de vouloir sortir, mais rien n'y faisait, rien ne venait m'aider. Personne. Réellement personne. Olivia sourit en coin, je pouvais l'entrevoir au travers de mes larmes. Je pouvais tout entendre de ce qu'ils rajoutaient tous à mon égard. J'avais envie de vomir de ce qu'il m'arrivais. Mon cœur en battait tellement vite, je n'arrivais plus à respirer._

 ___ _ **Vas y achèves-là Diego !**_

 _Il n'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre... Ma tête frappa le sol violemment et cela plusieurs fois alors que quelque chose se déversait en moi avant que je ne puisse sentir qu'il n'était plus en moi... Un soulagement ? Non._

 _Une victoire ? Encore moins._

 _Ce n'était rien de tout cela. Mes larmes roulaient sur le sol froid, avant qu'un peu de sang ne les rejoigne, je saignais de la tête, et d'autres parties de mon corps qu'Olivia venait d'ouvrir dans un ricanement._

 ___ _ **Ne t'en fais pas Stark, tout sera bientôt terminé. En fait c'est déjà terminé.**_

 _Je ne pus comprendre cette fois avant qu'ils ne partent tous._

 _Je pus enfin réellement pleurer, détruite, salie. Humiliée._

 _Mon corps ne répondit plus de rien pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes,avant que je ne puisse repartir après m'être rhabillée. Je n'étais plus rien... J'étais juste un vulgaire objet. Alors comment affronter les autres sans rien dire cette fois, sans rien dire de ce qu'il s'était passé._

 _Je saignais encore, je pleurais encore. Tout continuait encore._

 _Mes mouvements furent douloureux, alors que j'essayais de rentrer chez moi, sans que personne ne puisse encore me voir... Et puis, personne ne m'attendait à la maison, personne ne saurait ce qu'il venait de se passer._

 _Sur le chemin, des gens me regardèrent, c'était normal, je saignais de partout, mais je n'osais demander de l'aide, je les ignorais, les fuyais comme la peste. Jusqu'à mon arrivé dans la tour, dans ma chambre._

 _Lorsque je posa le regard sur mon reflet, je ne vis que l'horreur, je ne ressemblais plus à la fille que j'étais, des hématomes couvraient une grande partie de mon visage, tout comme le sang sur mon visage. Je voulais fermer les yeux et me dire que cela n'étais qu'un rêve et que ma journée d'école n'allait que commencer. J'allais me dire que papa était encore à la maison avec moi._

 _Mais rien._

 _Lentement, j'ouvris mon sac de cours, prenant la paire de ciseaux qui s'y trouvait...Me regardant dans la glace, je coupa sèchement mes cheveux, tout devait recommencer, mais étant plus fort que moi, j'approchais le ciseau de mes veines, les coupants, chaque ligne représentant une souffrance que j'évacuais, mais rapidement des centaines de coupure ornait mon bras que je n'en eus plus la place... Alors je recommença sur l'autre bras, y allant de plus en plus fort. Le sang s'écoulait donc, sans que cela me fasse quoi que se soit. Puis, je me permis d'appeler le répondeur de Pepper. Je voulais lui laisser un dernier message, enfin ce dernier message devais être adresser à papa._

 ___ _ **Pepper... Si tu reçois ce message et que je ne te réponds plus... C'est que... Je ne serais plus là... Evalia Stark n'est plus... Je l'aurais tuée sans hésitation... Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de souffrir... Mon corps se retrouvera dans ma chambre, je n'aurais plus rien en moi... Plus de dignité... Plus de joie... Plus de vie... Il n'y aura réellement que le néant... Je veux que tu dises à mon père... Que malgré tout ce qu'il se soit passé, je l'aime et qu'il est le seul à qui je dois dire pardon pour ce que je fais... Dis-lui aussi de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qui m'a fait agir de la sorte... Je... Merci Pepper... Au revoir...**_

 _Alors je m'allongea sur mon lit et attendit..._

Mais pourquoi tout est noir autour de moi ?


	24. 12 Tony

Je courais comme un fou furieux dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Je devais savoir. Est-ce que les paroles de Pepper étaient-elles réelles ?

Était-ce vrai qu'elle avait reçu un message inquiétant d'Evalia avant de la retrouver inanimée dans sa chambre ? Je n'arrêtais pas d'espérer que tout cela soit faux. Un mensonge, et qu'Evalia se trouvait en cours.

Je continuais ma course dans les couloirs avant de remarquer la présence de Jena, elle semblait détruite et en colère en regardant la vitre de la chambre, même si regarder était un grand mot, elle fixait cette chambre.

Je m'approcha d'elle en silence, elle ravalait ses sanglots, en vérité elle se forçait à le faire. Alors je me permis d'observer la chambre avant de ressentir mon cœur se contracter. Evalia était dans un sommeil profond, reliée à un cardiogramme ainsi qu'à deux perfusions de sang. Je pouvais entre-apercevoir ses bras, tous deux étaient couverts de bandages maculés de sang. Avait-elle vraiment eut l'envie de mettre fin à ses jours comme Pepper me l'avait expliqué ?

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Tout comme Jena à mes côtés. Elle se tourna vers moi. Son regard sombre, remplis de larmes. Et je ne pouvais que faire, alors qu'un premier coup de ses poings toucha mon réacteur dans un mouvement de colère avant que d'autres coups ne s'en suivent, et je ne réagissais pas, je n'allais pas lui faire de mal, alors que notre fille se trouvait dans la chambre juste en face de nous.

Son regard froid me transperça une nouvelle fois.

_ **Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêcher de faire cela ? Anthony pourquoi ?!** Me criait-elle en larmes.

Je ne sus premièrement pas quoi répondre. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'avais laissé Evalia seule face à son destin, alors que de mon côté je sauvais le monde. Bien que cette excuse ne semblait plus valable en vue du fait que je venais d'abandonné ma mission pour retrouver et m'occuper de l'état de santé de ma fille.

_ **Jena... Je ne suis déjà pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Alors comment...Comment veux-tu que je puisses l'en empêcher ?**

_ **Elle a... fait une tentative de suicide ! NOTRE fille a voulut mettre fin à ses jours ! Et t'étais pas là pour l'en empêcher ! C'est ta faute si elle est là ! TA faute !**

_ **Veuillez m'excuser pour cette interruption, mais puis-je vous parlez dans une pièce autre que ce couloir. Ce que j'ai à dire est assez important et difficile à annoncer.** Annonça un médecin en arrivant à notre hauteur.

Jena, Didier ainsi que moi-même hochions la tête. Je demanda à Pepper de rester auprès d'elle, alors que nous le suivions, entrant ensuite dans une pièce ressemblant à une pièce de réunion pour médecins. Il nous regarda avant de nous inviter à nous asseoir face à lui. Jena et Didier le regardèrent tout comme moi, bien que leurs regards semblaient déjà bien plus sombre que le mien. Je soupira donc et attendis.

_ **Voilà... Ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez difficile à annoncer... Puis-je d'abord vous demandez si votre fille est en couple ?**

_ **Non, pas à notre connaissance. Reprit Didier en parlant pour Jena et lui-même.**

_ **De même pour moi, il ne me semble pas qu'elle ait quelqu'un. Et puis, elle nous l'aurait dit. Pourquoi cette question Docteur ?**

_ **Nous avons trouvez des marques ainsi que des blessures internes sur le reste de son corps... Elle a été agressée verbalement, physiquement, mais pas seulement...**

_ **Vous voulez dire qu'elle a été victime d'un... viol ?**

La question de Jena me fit froid dans le dos. Mais, elle, elle était habituée d'être appelé sur ce genre d'affaires tout comme Didier sur les territoires où s'appliquaient leurs juridictions policières. Mais je ne pouvais pas penser que c'était de cela qu'avait été victime ma fille. Malheureusement le regard du médecin ne fit que confirmer sa question.

Et par qui ?

Quel connard avait osé mettre ses sales pattes sur le corps de ma fille et de la mettre en poussière ? Il allait le payer, je ne demande pas cher de sa peau avec deux policiers ainsi qu'Iron-Man, - moi -, sur le dos. Il allait regretter ses actes, et ce que je voulais c'était le faire rejoindre un hôpital dans la seconde, mais savoir ma fille encore ici, dans justement un bâtiment hospitalier, alors en cet instant, elle était bien plus importante que les vengeances que j'imagine pour le voir à sa place.

Je pris une nouvelle inspiration silencieuse pour éviter de tout casser autour de moi et pris mon courage à deux mains pour voir aller voir de plus près ma fille. Je regarda Jena et hocha la tête à sa demande silencieuse de la laisser voir en premier notre fille. Après tout, elle était arrivée avant moi. Elle avait toujours été là avant moi quand Evalia se retrouvait à l'hôpital... Surtout la première fois... Elle y était pour lui donner la vie, et moi où étais-je ? À milles lieux de là...

* * *

 _Cette journée de juin était loin de tout. Les affaires étaient rudes, difficiles, les réunions étaient encore pires quand rien ne s'arrangeait._

 _Mais il y avait bien plus pire, enfin seulement pour moi, j'étais à des milliers de kilomètres de mon épouse, enceinte de neufs mois, pouvant accouché à n'importe quel moment, et moi je n'étais pas présent. Magnifique._

 _Quel père raterait la naissance de son enfant ? Personne excepté moi-même, bien que cela n'était pas volontaire de ma part, quoique... J'avais tout de même accepté de représenter mon entreprise, alors qu'Obadiah Stane pouvait parfaitement le faire, mais c'était mon devoir, tout comme rester auprès de Jena l'était tout autant._

 _L'ennui me prenait de partout, je tapotais l'écran de mon téléphone, c'était immense, mais j'essayais de ne rien montrer. Je soupira une nouvelle fois, attirant l'entièreté des regards sur moi mais, je m'en contrefichais, je voulais sortir et demander des nouvelles de Jena._

 _Mais un message vint me ramener à la réalité._

 _De_ : _Rhodey_

 _SMS_ : _**Mec, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre, mais je t'annonce officiellement la naissance de la petite Evalia Maria Stark. Ouais mec, je t'annonce la naissance de ta fille ! Elle est adorable.**_

 _J'écarquillais les yeux, alors que je me leva en trombe et sortis tout aussi rapidement que l'éclair. Je le savais que j'allais rater sa naissance, je savais que j'avais fait une connerie auprès de mon épouse et de ma fille. Quel idiot._

 _Je repris mon téléphone et commença l'écriture d'un SMS._

 _De_ : _Moi_

 _SMS :_ _ **Elle est adorable comment ? Et elle est née il y a combien de temps ? Comment elle se porte ? Et Jena comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elles vont bien ?**_

 _De_ : _Rhodey_

 _SMS_ _ **: Adorable parce qu'elle a déjà ton fichu caractère ! Enfin rectification, le fichu caractère qu'ont tous les Stark. Sinon, elle tient beaucoup de sa maman, même si elle a les yeux de ta mère d'après Jena, même si la couleur sera la tienne. Et elle est née il y même pas une demie-heure, elle mesure quarante-huit centimètres et pèse trois kilos trois-cents-dix. Et pour ce qui est de Jena elle va bien, même si elle est fatiguée, et elle t'attends avec impatience, elle a encore demander après toi.**_

 _De_ : _Moi_

 _SMS_ _ **: Caractère de gagnants finalement ! Je suis content que tout cela se soit bien passer, bien que déçu de ne pas avoir été là. Rassures Jena, et dis lui que je serai là dans maximum une heure. Je ne raterai pas une minute de plus à ne pas voir mes huitième et neuvième merveilles du monde.**_

 _Je n'eus pas de réponses supplémentaires de la part de Rhodey, sachant parfaitement qu'il ferait ce que je venais de le lui demander. Et étrangement, l'ennui avait fait place à l'impatiente, j'avais envie de la rencontrer, la prendre dans mes bras, être réellement un père. Devenir ce que j'avais espéré depuis neufs longs mois. Être un père. Mais une heure de voyage me séparait de cette rencontre si espérée, mais quand elle arriva, je ne pus retenir des larmes de joies._

 _Je l'eus prise dans mes bras et la regardait dans les yeux, provoquant un rire de sa part, j'étais heureux... Beaucoup trop heureux._

* * *

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui s'en était tout l'inverse, j'étais en colère, contre ceux qui lui avait fait cela, mais aussi contre moi-même. Je n'avais pas été capable de voir qu'elle n'était pas bien, elle souriait toujours quand elle y allait et quand elle en revenait. Un faux sourire ? Certainement en vue du fait qu'elle ait voulut mettre fin à ses jours.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer un jour devoir l'enterrer, la mettre dans une boîte en bois et ensuite aller lui porter des fleurs chaque jours. Je ne pouvais pas y penser. C'était tellement difficile à penser, à imaginer.

Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas le corps inerte d'Evalia, elle semblait sereine malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subit, mais je savais qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la morphine et autres calmants. J'avais envie de craquer, de réellement tout casser, puis je sentis une pression sur mon épaule et tourna la tête pour y voir Didier, semblant me soutenir dans cette torture, oui car ce que je voyais, les dégâts sur son corps, dans sa tête, ce qui a engendré cette mise à mort était une torture, et voir aussi que cela touchait Jena, elle qui avait toujours été si forte, la voir pleurer faisait encore plus mal. Me faisait mal.

Didier restait près de moi, et restait dans un calme olympien, bien que de la brillance dans ses yeux montraient la colère, cette même colère qui m' son métier ne lui permettait pas le moindre écart.

Je soupira lentement et le regarda ensuite.

_ **Comment arrives-tu à rester si calme, alors que j'ai envie de retrouver celui qui l'a détruite pour... pour... pour le faire payer !?**

_ **Comment je fais ? Je ne le montre pas, mais crois moi Tony, j'ai envie de l'arrêter, de le tuer, mais je ne peux rien faire, ce n'est pas dans ma juridiction. Mais si cela pouvait l'être, je n'hésiterai pas à usé des nombreuses méthodes d'interrogatoire... Je n'hésiterai en rien. Et il le payera.**

_ **J'aimerai tellement le faire payer maintenant...**

_ **Jena le voudrait aussi Tony, mais le plus important pour elle comme pour toi est de rester auprès d'elle, je pense qu'elle aura besoin de nous tous pour l'entourer à son réveil. L'épreuve qu'elle a traversé et qu'elle va à présent traversé sont dures et compliquées.**

_ **Je sais...**

Je savais qu'elle allait souffrir en se réveillant, je savais qu'elle sera traumatisée à vie de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que ma fille ne sera plus la même qu'avant sauf si elle prend sur elle, mais sans soutiens elle n'y arrivera pas. Je le savais...

Quoi qu'il arrivait, je resterai à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'allais pas la laisser, jamais...

Elle était ma fille, mon sang, elle était tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde et je ferais payer à toutes personnes lui faisant du mal. Et je commencerais quand j'en aurais l'occasion.

Je pris ensuite mon courage à deux mains et entra dans la chambre, posant mes mains sur les épaules de Jena de manière rassurantes. Il fallait aussi que je la soutienne, et je ne serais encore une fois pas seul. Didier serait là. Encore et encore.

Son regard brun croisa le mien et je hocha la tête à sa question silencieuse. Oui, elle allait se réveiller et oui, je la protégerai.

Elle nous manquait, cela se voyait...

Mais nous resterions là jusqu'à son réveil.

N'était-ce pas finalement notre rôle ? Si, et la vengeance attendra.

* * *

 _ **Croyez-vous que la vengeance aura sa place? Je ne peux répondre à votre place? En tout cas j'espère que votre lecture vous a plus ;)**_

 _ **EvaliaStark.**_


End file.
